Rise of the Nephalem
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: Demon, Angel, either way he is a monster in the eyes of many. For all his life he had thought himself human until that fateful day. Now he must get use to his inhuman nature and go through hardships from his past, all the while being aided by those who love him...
1. Angel or Demon

_There were uncountable amounts of worlds that forever swirl in an endless abyss, some eventually were ravaged by time & conflict and were swallowed into the Abyss returning to nothingness from whence they came._

 _In one world from the endless abyss there lived countless races each given their own domain to rule. However that was not enough for some; the three races: the Angels, the Fallen, & the Demons had waged a near endless war since the dawn of time fighting for dominance. Many other races have either chosen to hide away or side with one of these factions in hope of obtaining glory from the winning side. Eventually the war was forced to be stopped as one foolish demon, Lilith the mother of All demons, decided to tamper with the fabrics of Life & Creation and create a race whose sole goal is Death & Destruction._

 _The Nephalem, curse union between demon & angel, created from the blood of Satanael the Archangel of Destruction & Tathamet the Demon God of Chaos, with all of the powers of each race without any of their weaknesses. _

_They grew jealous of the other races and how they had their own domains their own place to call home while they had nothing. Their envy grew to rage which eventually grew into hate and as such they travelled through countless realms putting them to the blade and burning them to ash, all the other races allied with each other and fought against them but even that was not enough._

 _However four of the Nephalem grew weary of the carnage & bloodshed and as such they made a pact with the Creator: They would serve the Creator for all eternity and in exchange they were granted unimaginable power. They became known as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and their first task was to purge their own brethren from Creation. They slaughter their own race till their were only a small number of them that could never pose a threat to the Balance once more._

 _However the damage was done and the Three factions were stuck in a state of cold war._

 _It was only when the Two Heavenly Dragons, beings whose destructive power even exceeded most of the Nephalem race, rampaged across the lands were they forced to discontinue their pointless war. However though they forever sealed away the Heavenly Dragons it came at a cost: the Creator was gone and the Four Demon Lords were now lost; the Horsemen appeared for the final time promising them that should the 7 seals of Armageddon be broken the End of Days will come and the Four will ride once more…_

 _For now those days of violence & death were long pass, with all the races content with what they have not realizing that the threat of the Nephalem will rise once more…_

* * *

A little child, no older than five, was currently laying on the chest of a ten year old girl. The child was extremely effeminate to the point that one can easily mistake the child for a pretty girl despite the child actually being a boy. He had short silver-white hair, pale-white skin, was wearing a large white t-shirt and a pair of loose grey shorts. The ten year old girl meanwhile had long black hair and was wearing quite a revealing with a pair of black tape covering her nipples. With the way those two were embracing, many would think that it was a lover's embrace if it weren't for how young they were.

The two layer there on the grass enjoying each others' company, completely unaware of a figure seemingly made out of shadows watching them.

 **"Found you pup."**

Though hard to tell, he took a glance at Ophis and a grin appeared on his seemingly featureless face showing a mouth full of dagger-like fangs that were seemingly made out of diamonds.

 **"They grow up so fast, only five years old and yet he attracted the Dragon God herself."**

He looked to the sky his grin widening.

"Soon…"

He looked at the two only this time his grin was sadistic and laced with insanity.

 **"We will finish what we started all these years ago brother and our kind will rise once more…"**

He chuckled before shadowy wings appear out of his back before enveloping his entire body, and then dissipating leaving nothing & no one behind.

The girl opened her eyes, revealing a greyish colour, as she had sensed something malicious watching them, something dangerous.

She was not worried for herself as not even the Heavenly Dragons combined can hurt her, no she was worried for the little child that she cares for quite deeply.

"Ophis are you ok?"

The little boy opened his eyes revealing them to be ruby red and staring at the now named Ophis with concern.

She shook off her worry and look at the child with a smile.

"I am alright Alexis," She said. "I simply had a flying thought. Now go back to sleep."

He simply stared at her suspiciously before yawning quite cutely and snuggling his head further onto her chest causing her to let out a quiet chuckle.

Some part of her knows that these peaceful days will end soon and so she knew that she should cherish these days as much as possible.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's the rewrite of my first fic, I feel this one will be better.

Also this is a crossover with Darksiders (main), Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, Diablo & Nasuverse

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Of Monsters & Men

Chapter 1: Of Monsters and Men

* * *

"Onii-chan!" Cried a young and cheerful voice. "Time to wake up!"

Groaning a bit the teenage boy simply replied "Wake me up when the day ends."

The young 14 year-old girl that was standing over him couldn't help but sigh at his actions. She was a short and petite girl with shoulder-length silver hair, emerald green eyes and was currently wearing a loose undershirt and red shorts.

"Well it seems I have no choice." She then proceeded to climb on top of his bed, stretched a bit, and jumped as high as she could.

"Hiyah!"

She then dropped directly at her brother's...sacred area and got off the bed. Judging by how he was on the ground moaning in pain and cussing like a sailor it would seem that her method worked.

"God dammit Alicia!" He yelled with his ruby red eyes glaring at his younger sister. "Why the hell did you do that!?"

"It was the only way to wake your lazy butt." She answered with a mischievous smile.

"Now come on Trap Prince, breakfast is waiting."

It was then that his pain completely vanished and that he proceeded to smash his fists on the ground and cry.

"Dammit all! It's not my fault that I look like a girl!"

Yes, despite 17 year-old Alexis Maccabeus being male he looked like the perfect personification of female beauty. The only way one would be able to tell that he's actually male was to see him naked... Though that still didn't stop some guys from pursuing him and even then it was still difficult to tell if he was male or not.

* * *

Currently standing in front of Kuoh Academy he was once again reminded of the boy/girl ratio. For some odd reason he was quite popular with the female populace, most likely due to his...unique appearance and the fact that he seems to radiate a sort of innocence. The boys were mixed due to the fact he attracts girls around him but due to his own feminine beauty not one guy in the whole school can bring themselves to hate him.

"Yo Alex!"

Looking behind him he saw his best friend Jack. He was quite tall, had short black hair, a bit of tan skin and was quite muscular. Like all the other students he was wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform for males.

"Hey Jack," He replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just came here for the usual routine."

The usual routine meaning getting to see the perverted duo beat up by the kendo club. Honestly Alexis was pretty sure that that was the only reason he even goes to school.

"Come on," He said. "We'll be late for class."

"Morning Lexis-kun." Greeted a cute voice that appeared right next to him.

Looking at the source of the voice he was greeted by a busty girl with long beautiful light blond hair and blue-grey eyes.

Alexis smiled. "Morning Yumi-chan"

Yumi Kiba also known as the Princess of Kuoh was his second best friend since he first entered Kuoh Academy. In all honesty he had no idea how he became friends with her, he vaguely remembered helping her out with a situateon but that was it. She got along well with Jack though the only time those two ever hung out together was when Alexis was around.

"So have you decided yet on joining the Occult Research Club?"

For about 3 weeks she had been pestering him about joining ORC though she never did get a straight answer from him.

"Sorry," He said. "Haven't decided yet, things have been pretty busy."

Since Alexis and his sister live by themselves it was mostly up to him to care of things however Alicia has been trying her best to lessen his burden.

"Don't worry I understand."

"Although..." She began with a smile that had a slight teasing tone to it. "you can make it up to me for lunch on Sunday."

"You mean like a date?" He asked a bit hesitantly.

She simply smiled at him, leaned down, and poked him on the nose.

"That all depends." She said mysteriously before walking back towards her desk.

'I'll never understand her,' He thought while shaking his head.

Often times she'd try to tease him in order to get a reaction from him; he never quite found out if she was being serious or not.

* * *

With school done Alexis was already heading out as he was not a part of any School clubs.

"Hey Alex, heading home?"

Right behind was Jack who was now wearing a large hooded leather grey jacket and was wearing a black cowboy hat.

"Not yet," He responded. "I was planning on heading to the park again."

He nodded in sympathy. The one thing that the two had in common was losing the girl they love, though in Alexis' case she simply left without any trace while with Jack she was murdered with the only thing he has left of her was the hat he was currently wearing.

"Don't worry yourself about it," Jack said. "I'm sure she'll turn up soon."

Alexis simply sighed in sadness. "I've long given up hope."

He then walked away with Jack looking at him with sadness and pity.

"I swear that if she ever comes back to him only to break his heart again, I'm gonna kick her ass."

* * *

Alexis was currently standing in front of a large water fountain, holding a green amulet with a golden edge resembling a serpent.

"Ophis..." He whispered. "Why did you leave when I needed you the most at that time?"

"Help!" Cried a voice.

Hearing the cry, Alexis ran toward the direction of the cry without a second thought. It only took him about a minute for him to find a beautiful black haired girl being assaulted by some middle age man. Angry at the thought of a girl being raped he rushed over there and threw an uppercut at the man before finishing him off with a hard jab at his throat.

"Are you alright?" He asked the girl.

"Yes," She said softly. "I'm fine."

"Good," He said. "we should…"

He trailed off as he felt something pierce his chest.

"Sorry," She said in a sadistic voice. "You were considered too much of threat too us, so we decided to kill you. If you want to blame anyone then blame it on God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

She then sprouted black feathered wings and flew off leaving a few feathers and a dying boy behind.

'Crap!' He thought while coughing out some blood. 'I can't believe this is how I'm gonna die.'

It was then that he felt tremendous sadness that caused some tears to escape his eyes.

'I can't die yet! Not yet!"

He tried standing up only to fall back down and cause more blood to seep out of his chest.

'Alicia I'm sorry." He thought before closing his eyes and his heart stopping completely.

* * *

It was currently nightfall and Alexis' body was still there, the blood long since bled out of his body. However the blood soon moved as if it was alive and engulfed Alexis' body in a sort of crimson cocoon.

Everything was silent and unmoving however if one were to hear closely they would hear the slow pulsations coming from the cocoon like a beating heart, and beyond that the tearing of flesh & the breaking of bones.

Inside the cocoon was Alexis experiencing UNIMAGINABLE pain as his body was tearing itself apart and rebuilding itself into something new; it was a pain that not even the worst sadists would wish to inflict on or the worst masochists would ever wish to be inflicted by. The best that he could describe was like having his bones melted & being replaced, being burned alive from the inside out, and being sliced & stabbed by the sharpest blades all in one sensation.

'It hurts.' He muttered out. 'Make it stop!'

The pain only seemed to intensify with Alexis' mind completely shutting down.

Outside the body suddenly stood up, with the sound of bones breaking and snapping even louder than before. His nails turned into claws and his teeth turned into fangs. Sprouting from his lower back was a long reptilian tail that resembled a bit like a whip with a bladed tip, and from his head sprouted 2 long diamond-like horns that curved upwards to the sky. With whatever was happening to him seemingly over, the blood covering disappeared leaving intricate tribal-looking marks across his entire body (face and limbs included). Opening his eyes they had red irises with the sclera being a dark grey (nearly black) colour. All in all they were the eyes of a monster. Looking up at the sky he gave out a loud beastly roar that was full of primal power and beastly rage.

* * *

At an empty and desolate world there were one thousands seals of great power. Behind the seals was a large horrific monster of unimaginable power: It had a dragon like body, four stout arms, two legs that were thicker than its arms, had seven tails that varied in shape & were covered in spikes, had characteristics of that of a bear, leopard, lion, ram, eagle, snake and dragon, and had seven heads with ten horns in the shape of a crown. Its entire body was covered in black intricate markings that were eerily similar to Alexis' own.

Hearing Alexis' primal roar the beast woke up. It's eyes had dark grey irises with black sclera; despite the different colours the eyes were in the exact same pattern of Alexis' new eyes. Standing up the main head smiled wickedly showing its large sharp fangs.

It let out its own roar of power only rather than rage, it was that of sadistic glee, for it knew that its freedom was close at hand. It will once more wreak havoc upon the world with the Nephalem only this time the Creator will not be there to stop it.

Unknown to the Beast, due to the sudden spike of power coming from Alexis, one of the seals had a large crack on it. Most likely all the other seals will start to break down from now on…

* * *

 **"...WAKE UP!"**

Opening his eyes from that command Alexis quickly sat up breathing heavily. He looked around and noticed that he was still at the park and that it was still night.

'What the hell?' He thought. 'Was all that just a dream?'

He felt a bit tired and sore but was otherwise just fine. He decided to walk back home to think things over; he passed by the fountain briefly seeing his reflection, only to stop for a moment and walk back to the fountain to get a better look. What he saw shocked him as what he was staring was some sort of beast. It had his face but that was where the resemblance stopped; it had to curved horns, large diamond-like fangs, red tribal markings, long pure white hair, and eyes that had deep red sclera and brighter red irises. When he moved his hand towards the monster's face he noticed that the hand also had the marks and had wickedly sharp talons. What was odd was the fact that only the hand's reflection appeared monstrous.

'The Hell?'

Just to confirm it he reached for the horns that were supposedly on his head only to feel nothing. He checked his mouth to feel his teeth only to find them in a normal shape rather then the sharp fangs that showed in his reflection. He then shook his head to see if it was truly his reflection. The beast followed his movements exactly.

'Just what is this? Am I hallucinating?'

He continued to stare at his reflection and noticed that there was a hole on his shirt that was covered in dry blood.

'So it wasn't a dream.' He thought. 'I better get home.'

Walking off he didn't notice the figure made out of darkness and smoke watching him from above with a smug grin plastered on his face...

* * *

Opening the door he noticed that all the lights were off save for the one in the dining room. Heading there he saw his little sister resting her head on the table, sleeping soundlessly. He smiled softly at that and noticed that there was a plate of rice and beef on the table.

'Better carry her to bed before I start eating.' He thought and proceeded to carry Alicia back to her room.

* * *

Alexis was currently heading towards Kuoh academy though currently he was experiencing large headaches. When he woke up this morning he was bombarded with tons of sensations that was too much for his brain to process. It was as if his sense of hearing, sight, and smell was amplified by a thousand times, but that wasn't the only odd thing he gained; it also seemed that he gained some sort of sixth sense.

He first noticed it when his sister came upstairs to his room . Though she looked and act cheerful he could somehow FEEL how anxious & worried she was as if it was his own. At first he thought it was simply his imagination, at least until he went out.

Anger, sadness, anxiety, annoyance, he sensed different types of negative emotions from different people. As well as some other less… savoury emotions that he'd rather forget about.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts his head simply increased with all these emotions & sensations.

'I never realized just how noisy and smelly this place is.' He thought with annoyance.

"Yo Alex." Greeted Jack till he got a good look at him. "No offence but you look like shit. What happened?"

"Nothing really." He answered.

He contemplated on whether he should tell him what happened yesterday. He decided against telling him as it was too farfetched for anyone to believe. He could show his reflection to Jack as proof but he didn't want to know what the consequences will be if he showed him.

"I ended up having the worst nightmare ever and couldn't get any sleep after that."

"Sounds rough. What was it about?"

"Being tortured to death."

Jack gave Alexis a funny look. "Seriously?"

Before he could answer they heard the school bell ring.

"Dammit we're gonna be late!"

* * *

Yumi entered class and as her sights met Alexis she was just about to greet him until she completely froze. Right now all of her devil instincts were screaming at her to get as far away from him as possible. The aura she felt spoke of death as if, if she were to go near him she will die.

He suddenly froze and looked up a bit while...sniffing? He suddenly looked at her direction, and their eyes met for a moment. What she saw was surprise, shock, and then some form of coldness before he looked away.

'He knows.' She thought.

She then ran out of class coincidently passing by Jack.

'I need to tell Buchou.'

* * *

'She's not human.'

When she came into class, he instantly noticed a smell that was completely different from the others. He was surprised when he saw that the smell came from Yumi of all people; not only that but thanks to his heightened senses he was able to see that simply just the way she MOVED was completely inhuman.

'Is she just like her?' He thought thinking back to the black-winged girl that killed him (or at least tried to).

The thought of what she did suddenly brought a large amount of anger. He quickly shook it off as despite Yumi being non-human there was no proof that she was anything like her.

"Hey Alex, what's up with Yumi? She looked like she was having a panic attack."

"I have no idea...wait shouldn't you be in class?"

A little side note, Jack was a third year and was, coincidently, in the same class as Kuoh's Two Great Ladies.

"I was until I met a girl who looked exactly like you and said that she knows you."

"Onii-chan!"

A blur suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled Alexis out of his desk.

"Alicia what are you doing here?" He asked a bit surprised.

"Well," She started. "classes got cancelled so I had nothing to do and decided to spend the rest of the school day with you."

Alexis didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Shit now I'm late for class, well see ya guys at lunch!"

* * *

Alexis was currently outside laying down on the grass with his sister sitting next to him.

Alicia had already grown popular with both the female and male populace (though the moment the perverted duo looked at her they got beaten up by the kendo club captains Katase & Murayama as they didn't want her innocence to be 'tainted').

The odd and weird thing that happened was when Alicia hugged him affectionately; a whole bunch of guys and girls fainted from blood-lost with the rest covering their noses trying to prevent the blood from escaping. Judging by some of the perverted looks, he had a guess what they were imagining...it honestly annoyed him and weirded him out at the same time.

"Hey Alexis?"

Opening his eyes he saw Yumi staring at him with a smile, though he can tell that the smile was a bit strained.

"Hi Yumi what brings you here?"

"Nothing really it's just that my club's president wants to see you."

At first he was confused on why her club's president would want to see them until he figured out that Yumi probably told her about how he probably knows that she isn't human.

'Wait if Yumi isn't human and is part of the ORC does that mean that the other members are non-humans.' He thought. 'Is it also possible that they can sense my aura?'

"Hey onii-chan whose this?"

He looked at Alicia who was looking at Yumi with a bit of suspicion.

"Alicia this is my friend Yumi, Yumi this is my younger sister Alicia."

"Nice to meet you I never knew that Alexis had a younger sister."

Alicia simply looked at Yumi's outstretched hand before a smile formed on her face and took it.

"Nice to meet you too, I never knew that my big brother had a girlfriend."

The two were now blushing up a storm.

"It's not like that!" He yelled. "She and I are just friends and that's all there is to it!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then what's with the look she has right now?"

"Huh?"

He looked at Yumi to notice that her eyes seem to become a bit lifeless and her hands were clenched a bit.

"Um Yumi are you alright?"

Shaking out of her stupor she suddenly blushed and looked away.

"It's nothing. So are you coming?"

Alexis thought long and hard and decided there wouldn't be any harm at least not much.

"Sure why not?"

The two walked off heading towards the old school building.

"See you in a bit Alicia."

"See you later! Have fun with your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

* * *

The two were currently standing in front of a classroom that read "Occult Research Club."

Yumi knocked on the door. "Buchou I brought him."

"Come in."

The two entered only for Alexis to be surprised at all the weird symbols across the Victorian-style room with a larger one on the floor. Though right now the whole room gave off a very...demonic aura. In the room were currently the two 'Great Ladies' of Kuoh Academy.

Akeno Himejima: Second most popular girl with a buxom figure, had violet eyes that reminded him a bit of Jack's own, and had very long black hair that was currently tied in a ponytail by an orange ribbon.

Rias Gremory: Most popular girl with a figure that matches Akeno's. Had blue-green eyes, and had long beautiful crimson hair that, for some reason, had Alexis completely mesmerized by it.

"Hello Alexis, it's nice to meet you." Said Rias.

"Nice to meet you too."

Before Rias could say anything else it seemed as if she just noticed something.

"Where's Koneko? She should be here."

Yumi looked a bit sheepish while Alexis looked a bit guilty.

"She wouldn't happen to be a short girl, has short white hair, hazel eyes and is considered Kuoh's mascot." Asked Alexis.

"Yes."

"You might want to look outside."

Raising an eyebrow Rias, along with Akeno who was curious, looked outside only to be quite shocked at the sight. Currently Koneko Toujou was stuck on a tree; she was sitting on one of the larger branches, and was hugging herself tightly while shaking in fear.

"Just what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. We simply met her when we were on our way here, and when I was about to say hi to her she suddenly panicked and ran off."

Alexis vaguely noted that those two, as well as Koneko's, had the same smell as Yumi's with only some differences: Rias' scent was much more powerful & lacked the scent of steel to it, Koneko's had a smell of earth & cats to it, while Akeno's… was eerily similar to his own for some reason.

"Well this seems to prove it." Rias muttered.

"Prove what?"

Rias simply looked at him with a serious. "Okay, I'll be blunt. All of us here are demons."

At that statement bat-like wings appeared from the backs of every female in the room causing Alexis to widen his eyes a bit.

"Now tell us just what exactly are you?"

Though he couldn't detect any sort of malice from her tone he can tell that she was suspicious and will most likely attack him if he were deemed a threat.

"To be honest," Alexis began as he figured there was no point in lying. "I don't really know myself. For years I thought I was human until yesterday when I was murdered."

They were all shocked at the last part, especially Yumi.

"I thought I was going to stay dead, until something happened to me."

Memories of the phantom pain caused him to tremble and sweat which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Alexis..." Said Yumi in concern.

Snapping out of it Alexis continued. "Whatever happened to me saved my life, but it also took away my humanity. Now I have no idea what I am and the fact that you guys can sense my inhuman nature, there's no doubt that other supernatural beings will be able to do so too"

They honestly felt a bit sorry for him. With that large amount of power there was without a doubt that he will become a target to the other supernatural races and not in a good way.

Rias then thought of a solution.

"Alexis I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"How would you like to join my peerage?"

* * *

"...eh? A peerage? What's that?"

"A peerage is something that all High-Class Demons have. Tell me have you ever played chess?"

"Hai, my old sensei taught how to play it."

'That and also how to fight and kill people in a hundred different ways.' Alexis thought to himself.

"Due to the Great War between Heaven and Hell the demon population decreased and natural birth among us is extremely rare. Thankfully one of the 4 Great Demon Lords created a way for us to reincarnate other beings into devils."

It was then that Akeno brought out a chess board that currently had 8 pawn pieces, 1 bishop, 1 rook, and 1 knight. What was odd was rather then being either black or white they were pure red as well as missing a second bishop, second rook, second knight, a queen and a king piece.

"High-Class Demons, such as I use these chess pieces, which are called evil Pieces, to reincarnate others into our devil servants."

"Each Evil Piece has its own unique power & skill." Continued Akeno for Rias. "Though reincarnated demons start out as low-class they can eventually rise up to high-class and have their own peerage."

"Huh," Said Alexis. "This honestly doesn't sound so bad."

"Out of curiosity how did the war end?"

"All three sides suffered heavy casualties to the point where we had no choice but to end it. Though we are still hostile with each other and small skirmishes happen on occasion."

"Huh." Said Alexis, processing all the information. "Wait three?"

"Yes it isn't just angels that we have to face but also fallen angels."

"Let me guess fallen angels are simply angels who sinned and got into a fight with demons over territory rights."

"Um...yes that's basically the gist of it." Rias said a bit surprised at how spot on he was. "Now all things aside what is your answer to my proposition?"

At that Alexis thought hard. If he was still human his answer might have leaned more to a no, however now that he can sense negative emotions he can tell that she was kind and sincere.

But still...

"Besides the opportunity of becoming a high class demon and getting a peerage what are the other benefits?"

Surprisingly it was Yumi who answered: "We can offer you & your sister protection as well as lifting all of your financial burdens."

At this Alexis was shocked and realized that this was a chance for him to give Alicia a better life.

'Besides,' He thought. 'I'm not even human so what do I got to lose?'

"Ok I'll join your peerage."

Said Alexis which surprised the group at how his first answer was a yes.

"Alright then."

Rias grabbed some of the chess pieces.

She then proceeded to put one pawn piece into him. When it didn't work she put another one, than another, until she had to put all her pawn pieces in order to get a reaction.

'All eight pawn pieces?!' Thought Rias in surprise. 'Just how powerful is he?'

Just as soon as the pawn pieces had a reaction something went wrong. Suddenly the pawn pieces were crackling with crimson energy and he started violently spasming.

"Alexis!" Cried Yumi, thinking that he was in pain.

Though it appeared that he was in pain he was actually in a state of a pleasurable rush. Right now the girls were too worried to notice what was happening to his aura. The aura that was surrounding his body was that of a demon yet it was slowly dissipating, being consumed by another.

Finally complete, his body suddenly shot out the pawn pieces like bullets causing everyone to duck. With his body now relaxing and his aura settling in he stretched a bit and cracked some of his bones.

"Alexis are you alright?!"

Asked Yumi in concern.

Finishing stretching Alexis gave them a smile that despite held no malice, still unnerved everyone.

"I feel fine." He said. "In fact I feel better than ever."

* * *

A magic circle suddenly appeared in a poorly lit room and out of it came Alexis.

"Hello did anyone call for a demon?"

Though he couldn't be reincarnated into a devil he decided to simply join their club.

After a few days he was required to do demon duties even though he wasn't a demon.

At first everyone thought that he would have had to walk to his first contract but out of curiosity Rias wanted to get a read on the level of magic he possessed.

To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement when they found that he had a high amount of demonic power that was similar if not exactly the same as Rias' own.

Thus right now he was here to complete his first contract.

'Wait this room seems familiar.' He thought while looking around.

It was then that he noticed a black cat with golden eyes currently playing with a ruby red pendant that belonged to his sister.

"Kura! If you're here with my sister's pendant then that means..."

"Onii-chan?!"

Turning around he was met with the sight of a stunned Alicia who for some reason was carrying a water gun and a crucifix. The two stared at each other for about a minute till Alexis finally let out what he was feeling right now...

* * *

"You mind telling me what possessed you to do something as dangerous as summoning a demon?"

The two were currently in her room sitting cross-legged. Alexis had a calm expression with the only sign that he was irritated at his younger sister being the occasional twitch on his eyebrow. Alicia was currently rubbing a bump on her head.

"I was curious." She said. "I wanted to see if that leaflet I got from the cosplayer worked. If it did I would have simply used these."

She held out the water gun, which she said was full of holy water, and a crucifix.

Rias explained to him that anything that even has a tinge of holiness to it, which included prayers or just simply saying God, was very harmful to devils so she honestly had enough protection against a demon.

Though it still didn't excuse the fact that she did something dangerous like that.

"Just be glad that it was me and not some other demon." He said. "Also be glad that demons don't actually harvest souls anymore."

"Yeah about that," She said. "When did you become a demon?"

"I didn't."

He answered which surprised her greatly.

"Buchou wasn't able to reincarnate me into a demon. I'm still the same as I was before only I have demon magic."

To show her the magic he concentrated the magical energy he had inside of him into the palm of his right hand. What appeared was an orb of black demonic energy with crimson edges. During his private times he decided to test out some of his abilities if he had any. He knew that he was far from human and he was able to sense that the pawn pieces left a certain mark on him even though his body supposedly rejected them. It was then that he discovered his proficiency in magic along with other abilities that seemingly didn't have to do devil magic but simply with his own being.

She looked at the orb in awe and was about to touch it till he instantly dispelled it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned. "I learned the hard way just how destructive it is."

Yeah it happened when he accidentally annihilated half a car from existence and he was forced to run from the scene lest the blaring would attract witnesses.

"Anyway." He said. "When did Kura come back."

The black cat was actually a stray that they befriended for the past month. They actually found her in an alleyway injured and managed to nurse her back to health. Alicia tried to adopt her but the cat was too much of a free spirit to be bound to one place, though she does visit them time to time.

"About 2 minutes ago before you arrived actually." She answered. "Anyway how does a demon contract work?"

"Well," He began. "it's just as I explained about how demons get desire from humans. We offer a wish to the contractor in exchange for something equal to that wish. We then absorb the desire that's produced from the wish. Hm, now that I think about it demons seem to get more out of the contract then the contractor."

"So wait I can make one wish and you'll have no choice but to grant it."

"If it's within my power and if you have something equal to it then yes."

"So it can be any kind of wish?"

"Yes."

It was then that her thoughts started to take a certain...turn that could only be described as lecherous and something that no younger sibling should ever think about. Her thoughts were increasing in intensity to the point she was red as a tomato. Suddenly blood spurted out of her nose and she fainted right at the spot.

"Alicia are you okay?!"

The only response he got was some perverse giggling and her muttering his name for some reason. When he looked at Kura, who happened to be watching the entire events, he could have sworn that she was smirking at him.

* * *

Despite it being dark out Alexis was currently walking around the neighbourhood with Kura currently walking on his right.

'I wonder,' He thought. 'was my killer a fallen angel? Most likely so if her crow wings have anything to go by.'

He then remember the last words she told him.

'Damn I forgot to ask about the sacred gear thing!'

Dodge

Alexis instantly grabbed Kura and leaped an impressive distance to the left. Looking back he saw a blue light spear embedded on the spot that he was standing just over 4 seconds ago.

"Well this is unexpected."

Descending in front of him was a tall middle-aged man wearing violet trench coat and a black fedora. When he noticed the black feathered wings spread out from the man's he unconsciously growled at him.

"Hm the fact that you're still alive means that you've been reincarnated into a demon. However since I do not see any claim on you then it must mean that you are a stray."

He produced another light spear.

"Do not worry. I Dohnaseek will put you out of your misery."

He threw the spear at sound-breaking speeds that would have been too fast for any normal person to see.

'So slow.' He thought before completely disappearing, causing the spear to pierce nothing.

"Where did he-"

He was cut off when he felt a kick on his back that was strong enough to send him crashing to the ground. When he got back he saw that his target's hands and feet were covered in crimson waves of fire-like energy.

'Life energy?!' Thought Dohnaseek in shock. 'Is he a Youkai or some sort of sage?'

"Tch, bad enough that we are unable to reach our current target, now I have to finish Raynare's mess."

'Raynare. So that must be her name...wait.'

"What do mean current target?"

"Hm."

He smirked in a cocky faction.

"Well since you're going to die tonight I don't see why I don't have to tell you. In truth orders were sent to kill both you and your younger sibling."

At that Alexis froze in horror which quickly turned into pure rage.

'First they tried to kill me and now they want to kill Alicia?!'

"Rip him apart..."

"Make him suffer..."

Dohnaseek was oblivious to what was happening to Alexis as he was currently in deep thought.

'We would have killed her by now if it were not for that woman who would not even let us go near her. Just who is she?'

He suddenly felt an intense feeling of dread and primal fear.

Looking back at Alexis he was shocked to find a frightening beast in his place that was glaring at him with eyes full of so much hatred that it caused him to unconsciously shiver in fear. Suddenly he disappeared out of his sight, causing him to look frantically until he felt an immense amount of pain that caused him to black out…

* * *

'Alexis just what are you?' Rias thought.

During the past few days Rias has been trying to find out just what exactly Alexis is. Reading all the books she could not find anything that matches the kind of being Alexis is. Well she did find one but the only thing that Alexis had in common with the description of the creature would be the aura of death & destruction.

'There's no way that he's one of them. Onii-sama said that they went extinct.'

But still Alexis did say that his transformation was quite recent and according to the book these beings were EXTREMELY hard to kill.

"Rias you should take a break."

She turned to see her best friend Akeno looking at her with a bit of concern on her face.

"I should." She responded. "But it still bothers me how I'm not able to help him simply because I have no idea what he is."

Even if he wasn't a part of her peerage he was still a part of their group and was nothing but kind to them. He even managed to befriend Koneko though she was still a bit frighten of him.

"Don't worry." Akeno says. "I'm sure things will be al right."

"I hope so."

They suddenly felt Alexis' aura expand as well as detecting faint traces of a fallen angel.

"Oh no, quickly Akeno! Call the others!"

* * *

With the entire ORC teleporting to Alexis' location they expected him to have trouble with the fallen angel.

What they didn't expect to see was to see said fallen angel laying on the ground, completely covered in deep slashes that were bleeding profusely while leering down on him was a beast.

The beast had crimson tribal markings on its face, large diamond-like horns pointed upwards, long sharp talons, 2 long pointed ears, and eyes of deep crimson. He sneered at the fallen angel, showing his sharp fangs, before whipping out his long tail at the fallen causing him to cry out when the tip created another bleeding scar on his body.

When the fallen finally noticed the group of devils, he reached out a hand to them, desperation filling his pain-streaked face.

"Help me..." He barely muttered out. "Please..."

He was suddenly pulled away from them by Alexis' tail. Alexis looked at his newfound plaything, with eyes currently staring at Dohnaseek's wings for some reason. Suddenly a sadistic smile formed on his face and he grabbed hold of the wings.

"What are you...no...STOP STOP PLEASE!"

His smile simply grew more sadistic and he started to pull.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Alexis pulled at the wings slowly so he could make the pain last.

"Alexis stop!" Rias yelled, completely horrified at the complete and utter change of her kind kouhai.

Koneko was once again overcome by intense fear as she clinged to Rias' leg as if her life depended on it; Yumi looked shocked and sickened while Akeno...

'For the love of all that's unholy is she seriously turned on by this?!'

Yes she was currently turned on by this display of violence if her lewd face was anything to go by. At some point Dohnaseek stopped screaming leaving only a wide opened mouth and the whites of his eyes.

Frowning at the lack of screaming, Alexis growled in annoyance before he ripped off the wings in quick faction.

Suddenly there was some strange bone cracking noises coming from his back until, much to everyone's surprise, two large bat-like wings erupted out of his back spraying blood everywhere. Though bat-like they were nothing like the wings of devils as the wings were twice as long and twice as wide as Alexis' own body, and each wing were tipped with long and sharp talons that looked as if they were made out of the same material as his horns and claws.

Positioning the tips at Dohnaseek's head he swiftly used the talons to cut his head into two leaving nothing but a bleeding stump. Growling with satisfaction he suddenly turned towards the ORC, a vicious smile forming on his face, as he started walking towards them causing everyone to take a defensive stance.

"Alexis?" Yumi asked worriedly.

The only response she got was a sinister chuckle and his pace suddenly quickened before he suddenly disappeared from their sights.

"Where did he-!"

Alexis suddenly appeared right behind Rias, his claws outstretched about to bring down on her back. The others tried to move as fast as they could to protect her but they knew they wouldn't make it in time. Blood was sprayed on the ground with the ORC looking shock at the events.

A large scar had appeared out of nowhere across Alexis' chest, spraying blood everywhere, until it healed quite quickly. Before he could react he was hit in the head with enough force to crack his skull a bit and knock him out.

What stood at his now fallen form was a beautiful woman who looked like she was in her late teens to early twenties. She was wearing a pure green kimono, had quite the voluptuous body, long flowing black hair with purple streaks, and was currently holding a pure silver katana and a golden sheath. Though what shocked them the most was the fact that she had emerald tribal-like markings on her skin that was similar to Alexis' own, and eyes that had dark grey sclera and bright emerald irises.

All-in-all despite the colour differences she had the exact same features as Alexis.

Cleaning the blood off her sword she sheath it and proceeded to pick up Alexis.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Rias demanded

Everyone else got ready to attack her.

The woman simply looked at them in very slight annoyance.

With a snap of her finger, she along with Alexis were suddenly enveloped by a dark mist that obscured them from everyone's sights. Yumi being the first to react moved at incredible speeds, summoned a sword and slashed at the dark mist only to find the two no longer there.

"Dammit where did she go?!" Yumi asked.

As everyone was looking around Rias was deep in thought.

'So Alexis really is one of them, and that woman had that exact same aura as him.'

* * *

 **(So you're my host)**

Alexis was greeted with the sight of a large crimson western dragon with emerald green eyes and was surrounded by flames. The sight of the dragon would have frightened and intimidated most people but for some reason the sight of the dragon brought a feeling of calmness to him.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly.

The dragon raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

 **(Heh. Almost all my hosts that have seen me in all my glory for the first time have either run around screaming or tried to slay me, and yet here you are as calm as ever. Although...)**

He leaned down to eye-level and sniffed him a bit.

 **(Considering that you're one of the Nephalem it's no wonder you're so fearless)**

"Nephalem?"

The dragon simply waved that question away.

 **(My name is Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, and one of the two Heavenly Dragons!)**

He stood up tall and proud while stretching his wings to their fullest length. Anyone would have been at awe of the display, however Alexis simply deadpan at the display of pride.

"Seriously?"

The dragon now named Ddraig simply laughed at his reaction.

 **(I have a feeling you are going to be my most interesting host in all of my lifetime)**

Before Alexis could talk he suddenly felt that he was losing his consciousness.

 **(Seems you're waking up. Well if you need anything just give me a mental call partner)**

It was then that Alexis blacked out.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes he noticed that he was laying on a large red couch and was covered by a large green blanket. Sitting up, he looked around and noticed that he was definitely not in his house. Getting off the couch he noticed that he was only wearing and undershirt as well as a pair of baggy shorts. Due to the clothing he was able to see his crimson marks along with the sharp talons on his fingers & toes.

Unnerved about this he reached towards his head and felt his horns.

'What the hell? I thought only my reflection changed?'

Suddenly memories of what happened last night emerged causing him to slowly grow sick with the torture he inflicted on the fallen angel and almost killing his friends.

'Why the hell did I do that?!' He thought and then looked at his hands with the sharp talons remembering that he nearly struck Rias with them. 'What's wrong with me?'

He then felt an odd sensation on his back and when he looked he saw 2 large bat-like taloned wings.

To say he was stunned was an understatement.

'When did I have wings?!'

Just to test if they were real he willed them to move and he felt his wings give a flap.

'Huh, just like moving an arm or leg.'

"Done admiring yourself?"

He instantly turned around unconsciously flaring his wings menacingly and baring his fangs. What stood in front of him was the woman from last night wearing the same kimono as well as the sheath blade. Though the only difference with her appearance was that her marks and claws were gone and her eyes were that of a regular human.

"Erinys!"

He instantly felt a hard whack in the head.

"Simply because we have not seen each other for so long..." Began the now named Erinys who happened to have whacked him on the head with her sheath sword. "that does not mean I have quit being your teacher and as such you must still refer to me as sensei."

"Aye sensei." He said in a pained voice while rubbing the spot that was hit.

He was then hit by the realization that he was still in his beastly form. Before he could explain, Erinys held out a hand to stop him.

"Do not worry about it. I already know everything."

"What do you mean? How do you-!"

It was only now that he started sniffing the air did he notice a peculiar scent coming from her.

'This scent it's just like-!'

Before he could voice his suspicions she spoke.

"Yes." She answered even though he didn't ask.

Emerald color markings suddenly appeared on her skin, her nails replaced with claws and the sclera of her eyes turning a very deep emerald colour. Though what shocked him the most was the 12 grey feathered wings each as large as his own…

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's the first chapter! Hope the 1st time readers enjoy!


	3. Nephalem & Nun

Chapter 2: Nephalem & Nun

 **()** Ddraig speaking

 _ **()**_ Ddraig thinking

 **""** Dark speaking

 _ **""**_ Dark thinking

* * *

Alexis was currently in the old school building sitting on the couch with the rest of the ORC. After having some things explained to him by his old master, as well as a way for him to assume a human guise, he instantly ran off towards his house which happened to be very close by.

After a thorough thrash down from his sister for worrying her a second time, he went to school where Yumi instantly dragged him out of his class where she dragged him all the way to the occult research club.

Now here he was sitting nervously while the others were staring at him intently.

"So Alexis do you mind telling us how you got away from that woman?" Though she asked nicely it sounded more like a demand.

"Well she actually let me go."

He held out a hand to stop them from speaking.

"She's actually my old teacher who stopped me from doing something that I would've end up regretting. She also taught me a few things to help me such as this."

He closed his eyes in order to concentrate. Everyone jumped in surprise and shock when his appearance shifted to the form he took last night wings, claws and all. No, it was more like the human appearance was ripped to shreds to reveal what was actually beneath the disguise.

"Relax." He said, opening his eyes to see everyone in a defensive stance. "What happened last night was apparently a sort of rampage thing that all my kind go through when they hit puberty. But still..."

He stood up and bowed to them: "I'm sorry for my actions."

"It's alright Alexis." Rias said. "Nobody got hurt so there's no reason to apologize."

Alexis looked like he was about to argue but a stern look from Rias shut him up.

"Ano Alexis?" Yumi asked softly. "What did you mean when you said 'my kind'?"

Alexis was about to answer, however Rias beat him to it.

"He and his teacher are Nephalem."

It didn't went unnoticed that when she said it there was a tone of awe and fear in her voice. However Akeno seemed to stiffen at that last part.

"Buchou what is a Nephalem?"

Yumi asked.

"Nephalem are the hybrid race of angel & demon whose sole purpose is death & destruction. They have all the powers of both races with none of their respective weaknesses and their power is constantly growing without limits. In fact none of the Demon Lords, Seraphs, or Cadre were able to defeat them and some of them were able to slay gods."

At this everyone paled greatly. To think that there was such a monster that existed and one was right here with them.

'No wonder I couldn't reincarnate him.'

Rias thought.

'Not even a mutated queen piece would be able to reincarnate someone like him! But still why did my pawn pieces reacted to him like that? If it wasn't going to work then his body would have rejected the first piece immediately.'

"Um, Buchou?" She was instantly snapped out of her thoughts by Alexis. "I remember why the fallen angel tried to kill."

Everyone was suprised by this and he continued before anyone could interrupt.

"Buchou, do you happen to know what a Sacred Gear is?"

Everyone was shock at this.

"Y-yes. Sacred Gears are tools that the Biblical God created for mankind. All Sacred Gears have unique abilities with a certain number of unique Sacred Gears called Longinus that have the power to slay gods."

Akeno then came over and continued with the rest of the explanation.

"A lot of famous people throughout history have possessed Sacred Gears to make a name for themselves. In fact there are some famous people here in the present who currently have Sacred Gears."

Alexis was surprised at this info.

"So how do I summon it?"

Rias answered him.

"Just imagine the being who you consider to be the strongest and take that being's pose."

'It's that simple?!'

Alexis looked at Rias with a 'are you serious?' look while she simply shrugged her shoulders.

He sighed at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. Closing his eyes he tried to picture what he considered to be powerful. For some reason an image of a certain emotionless girl wearing a gothic lolita dress appeared in his mind.

'Ophis? Why am I thinking of her?'

The image suddenly changed to that of a pure black serpent slithering around a void of florescent colors.

Without any warning he opened his mouth and let out a loud roar full of primal power, which scared everyone and caused them to cover their ears at how deafening it was.

A bright crimson light flashed on both his arms and as his roar died down so did the light from his arms.

What covered his arms were a set of crimson draconic gauntlets that covered the entirety of his arms. They each had large wickedly sharp crimson claws, 10 golden spikes, and two green jewels on each gauntlet with a pair sharp demonic teeth seemingly holding the main jewels in place.

"What are these?" He asked as he checked them out.

'Geez these gauntlets look like they can punch through solid concrete and slice through solid steel at the same time!'

To say that everyone was shock would be the understatement of the year. First they learned that their new friend happened to be a being that can slay gods & take on all three of the Biblical factions, now they learn he's in possession of Boosted Gear a Longinus that was created to slay gods!

To think someone as overpower as him exists.

"T-that Alexis would be Boosted Gear." Rias stuttered a bit. "It's a mid-tier Longinus that's capable of boosting the user's power every 10 seconds. If mastered it can give the user the power to slay a god."

"...Seriously?!"

Alexis stared at the gauntlets in amazement.

 **(Well isn't this surprising)**

Everyone jumped in surprise and looked around trying to find the voice.

 **(I'm right here)**

They all looked and noticed that the gems on the gauntlets were glowing.

"The Red Dragon Emperor?!"

 **(The one and only)**

Everyone was looking at the gauntlets in surprise but mostly with curiosity.

 **(Well partner I didn't think you'd be able to summon the Boosted Gear in its final form or be able to summon two of them)**

"What does that entail exactly?"

 **(Well since you were able to manifest 2 gauntlets you are now able quadruple your power every 5 seconds rather than double it every 10 seconds)**

"Eh really? Huh I guess I'm gonna have to ask sensei to help me control this power I have at my disposal."

 **(Right you are partner)**

"Um Alexis?"

Dismissing the gauntlets he looked at Rias curiously.

"If it's not too much trouble do you mind meeting us here tonight?"

"Sure but why?"

"Well we received an order to hunt down a Stray Demon and I feel like this will be a good chance to show you what we Demons are capable of."

* * *

Night came and the group were currently at an old abandoned building that was located at the outer part of town. Supposedly the Stray Demon was luring people in so it could feed on them.

""Smell of blood.""

Both he and Koneko looked at each other in surprise before they shook it off and followed the others.

"Alexis since I'll be showing you how we fight it will be best that you do not participate and stay in the sidelines."

"Aye Buchou."

As they were inside the building Alexis suddenly felt waves of killing intent hitting him making him shiver unconsciously though they were shivers of anticipation rather than fear.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

With his enhanced hearing he was able to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Stray Demon Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

Rias says that.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

Appearing out of the shadows was...a topless woman with a rather large bust.

He instantly face-palmed at this.

"Please tell me not all Stray Demons are like this?"

Yumi simply smiled at this: "Just wait for it Lexis-kun."

Looking at her in confusion he than noticed that the upper body was the only thing showing and that it was seemingly floating.

STEP

Heavy footsteps suddenly resounded. The next thing that appeared was some grotesque gigantic beast. The monster had four fat legs with sharp claws, a snake tail, and held 2 large spears. From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall though it would most likely be even taller if it stood on it's hind legs. When he thought about it the monster was sort of reminiscent to a centaur.

"Ok THAT's more like what I was expecting."

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The monster barks, but Rias just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yumi!"

"Aye Buchou!"

Yumi sprinted at incredible speeds that if it was any other person they would think that she disappeared. Though to Alexis he was able to pick up on her speed rather easily.

"Alexis, I will explain to you the traits each Evil Piece possesses."

"Yumi's piece is Knight. Its trait is incredible speed."

The monster was using its spears to attack her but couldn't land a single hit.

"Her specialty are swords."

Yumi stops and suddenly was holding onto a European sword. She took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword was reflecting the light of the moon. She once again disappears and the next moment came a loud scream.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When he looked he noticed that where the arms used to be were nothing but bleeding stumps.

"This is Yumi's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastest Knight."

There was a shadow near the monster and he realized that it was Koneko.

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko-chan.

Normally anyone would be worried but Alexis sensed that there was more to her than meets the eye.

The monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely. Lifting it was Koneko who liked she wasn't even trying!

"...Fly."

She threw it high, jumped and punches the monster's body very hard.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

"The trait of a Rook is simple: Absolute strength and also very high defence. It's impossible for a Demon with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

Well it's just like they say: Big things come in small packages. Better make sure not to piss her off.

"Lastly Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. My oh my, what should I do?"

Akeno was giving out a very sinister laugh as she walked towards the monster laying on the ground after being hit by Koneko.

"Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno. She makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno-san puts her hands towards the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently.

Its entire body got burned and smoke was coming out from it.

"My oh my, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

FLASH!

Another lightning bolt hits the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster got electrified again. It already sounds like its dying.

Even so, Akeno continues strike down lightning at it.

Akeno's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she's smiling.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

Rias confesses like it's nothing.

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

Under any sort of circumstances he would be extremely afraid of this but for some reason he was torn between fear and arousal...wait what?

'Ok this is becoming extremely awkward for me.'

Rias seeing Alexis' conflicted face thinks he's simply being scared.

"You don't have to be afraid. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even told me that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

Huh now he was leaning more to being afraid than aroused.

'Note to self DO NOT stay in the same room with Akeno alone.'

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

Aaaand he's back to being in an internal conflict.

For a few minutes, Akeno's lightning attacks continue.

After she calms down, Rias confirms it and nods her head. Rias approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight. She put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?"

She asks.

"Kill me."

That's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear."

A cruel reply. Rias' voice gave Alexis chills.

DON!

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power was shot out from Buchou's palm. It was so big that it can cover all of the monster's body. The mass of demonic-power devours the monster's body. When the demonic-power disappears, so did the monster's body. Just like Rias said, it disappeared.

'What the?! It looks exactly like my magic! It even works EXACTLY the same!'

"It's over. Good work everyone."

Rias said to the club members.

Everyone returned back to their usual self. So this was how demons fought... He had to say he actually expected more than this so he was a bit disappointed.

He started thinking about all this info: Knight equals great speed, Rook equals massive strength & defence, Bishop most likely has high magical power, Queen has all their traits, and King, judging from the display he saw, was most likely a more powerful version of a Queen. So that only leaves...

"Ano Buchou?"

"Yes Alexis?"

"The Pawn pieces. Just what abilities do they have?" He had a good guess but he wanted to be sure.

"A pawn is able to use promotion. That's to say that it can promote into any piece, except the King, if it enters enemy territory or if a King gives permission.'

'So I was right.' He thought.

"Well I better get going. Sensei wants me to go back to her house so she can help me hone my abilities."

On that note red mist suddenly enveloped him before dissipating leaving nothing behind.

With shock Rias thought: 'Even though he only recently got involved with the supernatural he can still do this much!'

* * *

The building was empty now as well as eerily silent despite the curb-stomped battle.

A shadowy apparition then appeared out of nowhere, looking around to make sure it was alone before nodding in satisfaction and walking towards the spot that Rias annihilated the stray demon.

Raising his hand white electricity tinge with black formed out of it. A whirl of black demonic energy tinged with red started seeping out of the ground. All of it gathered into an orb and floated towards his hand. Grabbing it he took a good look at it before grinning a vicious grin and placed it in a glass cube.

 **"Thank you Rias Gremory."**

* * *

"Aiya Sensei doesn't hold hold back when she comes to training now does she?"

 **(No she does not)**

After the night was over he barely had any energy to take a shower… Well in all actuality he only had enough energy to turn the water on before he fell into the bathtub and slept there for the entire night... Man paying for the water bills was gonna be a pain in ass.

Thank whatever deity, out there that he had a high healing factor otherwise he'd be covered in bruises and scars.

Right now he was walking through the park, wearing nothing but a sleeveless shirt and baggy jeans. Considering he was wearing less clothing than what he usually wears there were more guys ogling him than normal.

'Don't slaughter the perverts, don't slaughter the perverts, don't slaughter the perverts.'

"Hawaau!"

Hmm? A sudden voice.

The voice came from behind him, there was also a sound of something dropping on the ground. When he turned around, there was a Sister who was on the floor. Her arms were spread wide open and had her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"Are you okay?"

He approached the Sister and gave her his hand so she could stand up.

Judging from her voice, she's young. Most likely the same age as him if not younger.

He took her hand to lift her up.

Wind blows

The Sister's veil flies off because of the wind.

Her blonde hair, which was hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair was sparkling with light because of the sunshine. Then his eyes moved towards her face. He was instantly captivated by her green eyes that held so much innocence that it could suck in those of lesser minds...

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?"

The Sister looks directly into his face with a worried expression.

"Ah. S-Sorry. I was just...remembering something."

He felt like he shouldn't be saying how captivating she was.

He then noticed the traveling bag she was carrying. Now that he thought about it, there weren't many nuns in town if any. In fact this is his first time seeing a nun in all his life. He noticed the veil laying on the ground and picked it up.

"Traveling?" He asks while handing her the veil.

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you miss..."

'Dammit all to Hell! Why?!'

"It's Alexis Maccabeus...and I'm a guy."

"Eh?! But you look so much like a girl!"

It was taking all his willpower to not curl up on the ground and cry.

"Well anyway the only church I know of is the one from the outer part of town. I can take you there if you like."

"Y-You will! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

She smiled at him with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

So she can't speak Japanese. The reason why he was able to understand her and that she can understand him was because all supernatural beings have an innate ability to understand every known human language out there.

On their way to the church they suddenly heard a cry.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

What they heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

He'll be fine since h's with his mom. It seems like he just tripped over.

But suddenly, the Sister who was walking behind him walks towards the park.

"Hey."

She went towards the boy who was sitting down and crying.

He also followed the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

She pats the boy's head boy probably didn't understand what she's saying. But the Sister had a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy had injured himself.

Next moment, Alexis was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and was flashing onto the boy's knee. What's that? Demonic-powers? Rias said that it can only be used by Devils and someone related to Devils so it can't be. When he look carefully, the boy's injury started to disappear. Is the light from her hand healing the boy's injury?

 **(A Sacred Gear)**

'Ddraig?'

 **(She's using the power of her Sacred Gear. It's quite a rare one too. It's called 'Twilight Healing'; it has the ability to heal any sort of wound and it has no limits to who it can heal whether they be angel, fallen angel, demon or human. Though I did hear it's unable to regenerate entire limbs, remove curses, or bring back the dead)**

'Still it is pretty impressive. But wait if a nun can heal someone like a demon or fallen angel than wouldn't...'

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughed while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother was in shock. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction. Shaking it off she quickly grabbed the boy's hand and left as quickly as possible.

"Thank you Onee-chan!"

The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

"He said 'Thank you Onee-chan'."

She smiled happily after he said that.

"…That power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

She looked sad when she said this which only confirmed Alexis' suspicions but also raised a new question.

'Better not ask.' He thought. 'It's not my place to pry into her personal business...at least not yet.'

The conversation ended on that note and they continued walking towards the church.

They reached an old Church after walking for a few minutes.

'Yeah, the only Church I know is this. It's just as old as I remember.'

Though it was old he can see some light inside the church which indicated that there was at least someone looking after.

TREMBLE TREMBLE

His entire body started trembling for some reason.

Then with a violent burst that nearly brought him to his knees, voices yelled out in rage & hatred, demanding him to destroy this church and rip everyone inside to pieces.

Oddly enough they were nothing like the voice that told him to rip Dohnaseek apart; in fact they were the voices of children no older than 5, which greatly unnerved him. Though he was completely against it, even his instincts were agreeing with the children's voices wanting him to annihilate the church and its people.

Right now he was currently in a fight of dominance between himself and the voices/instincts that demanded for destruction, not even aware that his human guise was slowly being ripped apart.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

Hearing the Sister's voice was somehow enough to give him the strength to push back his instincts/the voices as well as repair his human guise.

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!"

He said his farewell and tried to leave, but the Sister's words stoped him.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going."

"…But that's…"

She's troubled.

She probably wants to make him some tea to show her gratitude, but drinking tea here will be dangerous. It's a shame, but he has to refuse.

"You know I never did get your name."

"Oh! I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier! My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia."

"Well Asia I'll be sure to take you up on that offer soon, so let's meet again."

"Yes! Alexis-san, I will definitely come and see you!"

She smiled and bowed her head down.

She watched until he was out of her sight. He understands that she's a good girl, but he hoped that the next time they meet it would be anywhere BUT a church.

The two had no idea that this meeting will create events that can help him become a protector to those he loves...

Or become a monster that will bring about the end of everything...

* * *

 _At night._

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

He was being scolded by Rias in the club room. Rias' expression looks more serious than usual. More like, she was really mad at him.

"To us Demons, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Demons and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

"Ehhh?! But I'm not a demon at all!"

"True but right now you are affiliated with the Demons so it won't make a difference to them. There is also the fact that you're a Nephalem which makes things worse for you."

"What does being a Nephalem have anything to do with this?"

"… The truth is, even though the church greatly dislikes demon & fallen angels, they absolutely DESPISE the Nephalem; they believe them to be abominable mockeries of angels and as such they hunt down Nephalem indiscriminately even newborns."

Alexis showed a look of shock & disgust at hearing this.

'Aiya no wonder my entire being demanded the destruction of that church!'

Rias shakes her head after seeing his look of shock & disgust.

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Aye Buchou."

"My oh my, did you finish lecturing him?"

"Eeeep!"

Akeno was standing behind him and he didn't even realize it. She was smiling like usual.

"Something the matter Akeno?" Rias asks.

"No, nothing of much importance, just someone wanting to summon a Demon and everyone else has their own clients."

"Well looks it's time to earn my keep."

He stretched a bit before heading towards the magic circle.

"Good luck Alexis."

"Thank you Buchou."

* * *

Alexis appears out of the magic circle and starts looking around. The place was pretty ordinary though for some reason it was pretty dark.

"Hello, did someone call for-!"

SNIFF

He took a sniff and the smell of blood instantly hit his sense of smell. Judging from the amount he smelled the person most likely died of blood-lost...or something more sinister.

He followed the scent and was led into the living room. It looked like a pretty ordinary room with a tv, table and all until he looked at the wall...

There was an upside down corpse of a man nailed to the wall. It was cut viciously and looked as if its guts were about to spill out.

For some reason he felt neither horror nor nausea. All he felt was rage and the need to make whoever did this suffer.

He noticed there was writing on the wall.

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly the voice of a young male came from behind him.

When he turned around, there was a man with white hair. He seemed to be a foreigner and looks like he's still a teenager.

He's dressed up like a priest.

Seeing him, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Demon-kun!"

He seemed to be really happy.

A memory came up about Rias warning him to watch out for Exorcists as their power was supposedly supported by the prayer of God and as such they are one of the Demons' biggest enemies.

'He seems too violent & sadistic to be an Exorcist. Maybe some sort of Stray Exorcist. Also he has no idea what I am.'

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down demon-like people~, and I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Demons, and receive my meal~"

The priest starts to sing.

'What the hell?'

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!"

He never met someone this crazy before.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Demons, so I had to kill him."

'What kind of an excuse is that?!'

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Demons are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Demon after all."

Hearing this his anger simply increased where he was trying his damn hardest not to tear this so-called priest a new one.

He didn't even realize that his teeth had changed into fangs and that his nails lengthened into sharp claws.

"If Demons are scum then why the hell did you kill this man?! As far as I see he was only human!"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Demon like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Demon. Demons also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Demon proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Demon. That's my job."

"Even Demons won't go this far!"

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Demons are trash. Do you know they're a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Demon like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulled out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

BOOOM.

A sound vibrates in the air.

The sword that only had a handle turned into a thing like a light sabre.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking-!"

He was cut off when Alexis delivered a hard punch to his face with enough force to break his nose and send him to the wall causing cracks on it.

"Son of a bitch, that hurt! You're gonna pay for that you little shit!"

"You know it's funny."

Freed was about to retort but was shocked into silence when Alexis tore through his human guise showing his monstrous form.

"I'm not a demon."

His wings spread out to their full length.

"I'm something much worse."

With a loud beastly roar he charged at the priest at speeds that no ordinary human would be able to detect. If it weren't for years of training and facing down foes just as terrifying as this, his head would've been sliced off from his head as he narrowly dodges to the right from Alexis' claws.

"Fucking hell!"

He retaliated by slashing his blade of light at his head.

CLANG

Though the blade should have sliced through his head it was only able to slice through flesh before hitting his skull which surprisingly stopped the blade from slicing his head wide open. Snarling Alexis whipped out his tail, wrapping it around Freed's leg, and flinging him to another wall with more force than his punch.

'Man am I going to have a headache in the morning.' He thought as he pried the sword off his head.

He was suddenly hit by multiple bullets as he was hit in the legs torso and head.

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the bullet of light! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

Even though he was hurt the bullets were being pushed out of his body and his wounds were already healing at a rapid pace.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Demon! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

He continued shooting at Alexis only for him to either dodge or heal all his wounds.

"Please stop!"

There was a voice of a woman that Alexis was familiar with.

The Priest stopped his attacks and the both turned towards the direction of the voice.

-!

It was the nun that he befriended before.

"Asia."

He realized with horror that he was still in his Immortal One form.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!"

Asia screamed after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Demon die like this."

"…N-No…"

She then looks at them and gets shocked at Alexis' appearance.

"A-Alexis-san?! W-what happened to you?!"

All he could was lower his head in shame.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at him directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Demon. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Alexis-san is a…Demon…?"

She seemed shocked to find out the truth (or pretty close to it), and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Demon and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? "

Freed, the priest, looked at both Asia and Alexis.

'Why did she have to be here?'

He didn't want her to see him for what he truly is...a monster.

"Ahaha! Demons and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Demons are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels."

Fallen Angel? So he was right about him being a Stray Exorcist. And the fact that Asia was with him proved his earlier suspicion.

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

The Priest came right at him. He was prepare to defend himself but was caught by surprise when Asia came between them, her arms outstretched as if protecting him.

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

He became speechless after hearing her. She was trying to protect him?

Freed now had an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Demons!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Alexis-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Demon! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

She saw the corpse, and she thinks he's a demon, so she should be shocked. But Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest.

What a strong willed girl. This girl's amazing.

BAKI!

"Kyaa!"

The bastard priest hit Asia to the side with his gun.

Asia fell to the ground.

"Hey, Asia!"

He went to Asia who was struck away.

…There was a bruise mark on her face. That bastard actually hit her.

'That's it!'

With a burst speed he ran past Freed and was oddly enough holding something in his mouth.

"Haaaaa? What do you think you're doing you piece of shit?"

He was about to shoot Alexis once again until he noticed something...half of his arm was gone leaving a bleeding stump.

"SHIIIIIIIT!"

He cried out in pain as he dropped his sword and clutch his bleeding stump.

Alexis was currently holding the arm that was holding the gun. With a growl of joy he bit down on the arm, cutting it in half, while swallowing some of the blood.

Looking back at Freed, a sadistic smile formed on his face, not even realizing that something was forming at the palm of his right hand.

He was just about to go over there and finish Freed off until he felt someone grab hold of his arm.

"Please stop..."

Whatever anger and sadism he had left was vanished when he looked into Asia's tear-strucked face.

"Please this isn't you. So stop, he's already hurt enough..."

His fists stopped clenching and the full realization of what he done hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Asia smiled at his apology and hugged his arm tighter.

The floor glowed suddenly with a bright red light, causing both him an Asia to close their eyes. The light dimmed and formed something that Alexis was able to recognize when he opened his eyes...a magic circle. Out of the circle came the Demons, all prepared for a fight.

"Lexis-kun we came to..." Yumi trailed off when she sees the Priest still clutching his bleeding stump and that Alexis was completely fine, albeit he was covered in blood, but still fine.

"Ara ara. Looks our cute Kouhai was able to handle this himself." Akeno says with her usual smile.

"...Priest."

Koneko looks at the Priest in disgust, though it seemed more like she was just trying to avoid Alexis as much as possible.

"Great, just fucking great!"

Freed cursed as he realized that his situation was now worse.

"Alexis are you alright?" Rias asks in concern.

"Yes I'm fine." He responded.

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

Seems like Akeno-san detected something and informed them.

Rias gives a stare at the priest.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Alexis. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Akeno-san starts to cast a spell as soon as Rias urges her to.

Looking at Asia, Alexis picked her up bridle-style causing her to blush.

"Buchou I'll be taking Asia with me to my house."

"Wait-!"

"You're not leaving with that nun!"

He grabbed his sword with his remaining arm and tried to attack the duo only for him to be knocked on the head by Alexis' wing and pass out.

The duo were then enveloped by a red mist before disappearing from the group.

"Buchou we need to go."

Rias simply sighed and went to the teleportation circle thinking about the problems that will occur tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's the second chapter. Here our main character meets our favourite nun and we learn more about the Nephalem.


	4. Nephalem's Resolve, Nun of Sorrow

Chapter 3: Nephalem's Resolve, Nun of Sorrow

 **()** Ddraig speaking

 _ **()**_ Ddraig thinking

 **""** Dark speaking

 _ **""**_ Dark thinking

* * *

"Hm, haven't been this close to a nun that I had no intention of slaying before."

Though Alexis told everyone he was going back to his house, in truth he actually went to his Sensei's house as he didn't want to deal with the Demons for the time being and he knew that Erinys had a barrier around her house. This time he called Alicia to let her know where he is and who he was with. She came as soon as possible after she heard that Erinys was back.

Right now Erinys was examining Asia closely like someone who was ready to dissect a frog. Asia was nervous and kept fidgeting under Erinys' scrutinizing gaze. It didn't help that she hadn't bothered putting on her human guise, so her gaze was far more frightening to Asia than normal.

"Wow Onii-chan! She's so adorable!"

Alicia was also examining Asia though her eyes were full of awe and wonder, most likely because this was her first time seeing a nun.

Alexis couldn't help but chuckle at all this. He also neglected to put on his human guise, though for some reason Asia was not afraid of this even though his horns and bat wings made him seem more terrifying than Erinys. Then again she did have more wings than him and coupled with the stern gaze she was giving to Asia she was definitely the most intimidating figure in this room.

Sighing Erinys grabbed Asia's head, causing her to squeak, and looked directly in her eyes.

"Nun, be thankful that you befriended my student, otherwise I would not even hesitate to kill you."

Asia trembled even more and squeaked in terror.

"Bad Sensei! No teasing the cute nun!"

Alicia hugged the nun closely and playfully glared at her. She chuckled a bit and held her hands up in surrender.

Asia tilted her head, confused at Erinys sudden change of behaviour.

"Ano sensei?"

Erinys looked at Alexis.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well first off I will be visiting Azazel."

"Azazel? You mean one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels?"

"Yes him. Though he isn't just A leader, he is THE leader of the Fallen Angels...and also a massive pervert."

He couldn't help but sweat dropped at that last part. Now that he thinks about it, he did read that Fallen Angels fell for lust, so it would only make sense that Fallen Angels were perverted to some extant.

"Azazel is a peaceful Fallen Angel, so I am surprised that his subordinates are acting so violent and invading Demon territory."

It could have been his imagination but he could have sworn that when she said "Demon territory" she said it with disgust and hatred.

She stood up and went to grab her sword that was hanging on the wall.

"I won't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll be trying to make this as short as possible. In the mean time show Asia around town."

"Eh? But wouldn't the Fallen Angels still be looking for her?"

Erinys simply smiled.

"The Fallen Angels in this town are weak. You have already proven that you are far superior to them, so I am confident that you would able to handle them."

He felt touched that his sensei had that much confidence in him.

"Besides you're a Nephalem. The only other being in this place that's actually capable of killing you is me."

On that note she disappeared in puff of black smoke.

Waving some of the smoke off his face he turned towards Alicia and Asia, who gave him curious looks.

"So where would like to go Asia?"

* * *

"…Auu."

It's a strange sight. A Sister getting confused in front of the register.

"W-What would you like to order…?"

Even the employee didn't know how to handle this situation.

Its lunchtime and he decided to take Asia to a fast food restaurant at the business district. Alicia would have come but she had school...hell he wasn't even suppose to be hear, but he just didn't want to deal with any of the political garbage that the Demons would throw at him.

It seemed that Asia never came to this kind of place before, so she was having a hard time choosing her meal.

He offered to help, but she said proudly: "It's fine, I will manage it somehow" so he's been watching her the whole time…

Thinking carefully, he remembered that she can't speak Japanese.

Seeing the chance, he helped her.

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Okay."

The employee takes the order. Asia on the other hand was shocked.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…"

"Well, first you need to get used to Japanese."

They head towards the empty table as soon as they got their meals while he encouraged Asia who was feeling down.

While they were moving inside the restaurant, most of the male customers were looking at both him and Asia with lust in their eyes.

It's because she's a nun, but also because she's really cute.

While for Alexis...yeah you already know why.

They sat opposite of each other, but Asia was taking a really good look at the hamburger and wasn't eating it. Rather, does she even know how to eat it?

'Wow, what a strange development.'

"Princess, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this."

He showed her how to do it while smiling.

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!"

…What a new reaction. She was seriously cute.

"You also eat the fries like this."

"Oh my!"

Asia was looking at him eating the fries with very keen eyes.

"No no, you also eat, Asia."

"Y-Yes."

She takes a small bite of the burger.

She starts eating it.

"D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

This girl was saying it while her eyes are shining.

"You never ate a burger before?"

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

Such simple food. Is the Church really like that?

"Is that right? Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste. "

"Yes. I will eat it with joy."

Asia starts eating it deliciously.

'Just what am I going to do?"

He had no doubt that problems would arise from both sides. Even still he did not regret befriending her or rescuing her.

'I won't let it happen again...'

He for a brief moment thought back to a certain night in his childhood where someone that he loved dearly was taken away from him and his sister...

Shaking out the negative thoughts he decided to just forget about their troubles and enjoy the moment.

"Asia."

"Y-Yes."

"We'll go and have some fun now."

"Eh?"

"Let's go to the game centre."

* * *

The duo were currently wondering around the gaming centre. It was quite crowded and full of a wide variety of games.

Alexis then noticed that Asia wasn't next to him. Looking around he saw Asia standing in front of a crane game.

"What is it?"

"Hau! N-No… I-It's nothing."

When I ask her, she tries to hide it.

"Is there something you want?"

When he looked inside the crane game there was a doll of "Rache-kun" inside. A cute mascot based on a mouse. If Alexis remembered correctly, this character came from Japan but it's popular worldwide. So that's why Asia also knew it.

"Asia, do you like Rache-kun?"

"Eh? N-No, t-that is…"

Asia's face gets red, and she nods her head shyly.

"Okay. I'll get it for you!"

"Eh? B-But…!"

"It's okay, I've been doing this for my sister since Middle School."

He then placed a coin in an immediately set to work. He was able to get it at the first go proving how skill full he is when it comes to these things.

"Here you go, Asia."

Asia became so happy that she held the doll to her chest.

"Thank you very much, Alexis-san. I will take care of this doll."

"Hey hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time."

That's what he said to her, but she shook her head.

"No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll."

For some reason this brought a warm pleasant feeling in his heart.

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia, we we'll play for the whole day today! Follow me!"

"Y-Yes!"

He took Asia's hand and went further into the game centre.

* * *

"Ah, we played a lot today."

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…"

They were walking on the street while laughing.

It was already evening.

'Huh who knew skipping school could be such fun?'

The two ended up getting tired.

"Say Asia," He began. "That power you used, it was a Sacred Gear right?"

"Yes, it is."

Just like Ddraig said.

 **(Told ya)**

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear."

Asia puts on a shocked face after hearing his confession.

"Alexis-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realise it at all."

"I can show it to you if you want."

He crossed both his arms and 2 crimson gauntlets covered his arms.

"Wow it's so amazing!" Asia says.

"Yeah I thought the same thing when I first summoned it." He then dismissed the gauntlets. "But I think you're Sacred Gear is amazing as well. The fact that it can heal anything and anyone is incredible!"

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face.

Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes.

Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes.

She then got down and starts to cry.

'Oh crap balls I should have realized that I would have stepped on a land-mine!'

 **(Ya think?)**

He decided to take her somewhere to sit. They found a bench to sit.

It was here that Asia decided to tell him the story of the "Holy Maiden."

 _In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents._

 _She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans._

 _The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8._

 _She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance._

 _From there on, her life changed._

 _The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power._

 _She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection._

 _Rumours brought rumours and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden"._

 _Even without her approval._

 _She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people._

 _She instead was happy that her power was of use._

 _The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God._

 _But she was a bit lonely._

 _She didn't have any friends she could open up to._

 _Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend._

 _She understood why._

 _She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular._

 _They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans._

 _But one day, it changed._

 _By coincidence, there was a Demon nearby and she healed it._

 _A wounded Demon, the girl couldn't ignore it._

 _She thought that even if it was a Demon, she had to heal it if it was injured._

 _It was her kindness that made her take such an action._

 _But that changed her life forever._

 _One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church._

 _The ministers of the Church were shocked about it._

 _"A power that can heal Demons!?"_

 _"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"_

 _"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"_

 _Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal._

 _But the power to heal the Demon was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Demons._

 _Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past._

 _The power to heal Fallen Angels and Demons that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch"._

 _So the people saw her as a heretic._

 _"Damn witch that heals Demons!"_

 _The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her._

 _She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up._

 _In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels._

 _But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God._

 _Even so, the girl was abandoned._

 _God didn't save her._

 _What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her._

 _There was no one who cared about her._

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

Asia wipes her tears while laughing.

It would be the understatement of the year to say that Alexis was pissed. Hearing how the Church treated her, it was taking all his willpower not to tear out his human guise, fly over there and rip through all the Church members like bloody confetti. Hell his fangs and claws were already out.

 **(Wow I know the Church members are a bunch of racist Jack-assess but this is just low, even for them)**

Even Ddraig was angered at the treatment that was dealt with to Asia.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

Seeing her like this momentarily halted his rage and he looked at her with sadness and pity.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…"

She's full of tears.

Again he was full of rage but it was then replaced with determination.

"Asia I will be your friend. No, the fact that we hung out and are talking like this means that we're already friends."

Asia stood there looking puzzled.

"I may be something that can be considered even worse than a demon or fallen angel, but I will never harm you and I will never demand something from you. Ah, I should probably give you my number."

He took out his cellphone from his pocket.

"…Why?"

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Demon, A Monster or God, it doesn't matter! We are friends!"

"But what about the Demons?"

Asia knows that he's affiliated with the Demons and was worried that he would get in trouble for associating with a nun.

"Don't worry about them. I may be friends with them but they are not my masters. Who I decide to befriend is entirely up to me. Putting things aside we'll talk when we want to, we'll play when we want to, and yes, I'll also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we'll go shopping as much as you want! Okay?"

Even though he felt like he could have worded it better Asia cried tears that were full of hope.

Alexis grabbed her hands.

"Even if you're clumsy, even if you have no common sense, and even if you can't speak this land's language; I'll teach you all of it. I will stand by your side for as long as you want me to."

He held out his hand to her.

"So Asia, will you become my friend?"

She cries tears of happiness, nods her head and smiles.

"How cute, but ultimately it's impossible."

A voice full of mockery ruined the moment.

Turning around he was struck speechless...

'Why the Hell is my wannabe killer dressed like some sort of stripper?!'

 **(Nice)** Ddraig said with a perverted tone.

The Fallen Angel was wearing what appeared to be black leather straps that BARELY covered the important bits. To put it simply it was a dominatrix outfit.

He couldn't help but face palm at this as well as blush hard.

Shaking off his complaints he glared at her.

"So I'm guessing you must be the one called Raynare."

"Heh. You survived and as a Demon? Seriously, that is the worst."

'Idiot, can she not sense my aura.'

 **(She might simply be too arrogant to pay much attention to it)**

"…Raynare-sama…"

Asia calls her.

"What does a Fallen Angel like you want?"

She sneers when he asked her that.

"I don't want a filthy low-class Demon like you talking to me."

She stares at him as if she was looking at something very disgusting.

"That girl, Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

Before she could even utter a word, Alexis stood in front of her protectively.

"Just what the Hell are you planning to do with her Raynare."

He said the last part menacingly.

"Low-class Demon, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?"

Raynare gathers light in her hand.

A light spear.

"Sacred Gear!"

2 gauntlets appeared on his arms with a flash of bright light.

Getting a good look of his Sacred Gear shock, along with a bit of fear, formed on her face.

"Boosted Gear! What's a Longinus doing being possessed by a child like you!"

He simply sneered at her and completely disappeared from her sights.

She looked around frantically trying to find him, not even realizing that he appeared right on top of her.

Raising his leg up high he brought it down to her head, though at the very last second Raynare sensed the attack and barely had enough time to block the incoming kick with her spear.

Though it broke upon contact with his foot and she was sent crashing down to the ground head first with enough force to cause a crater.

He landed on the ground softly and right in front of her.

'Huh, even though Sensei said they're weak I didn't think I would be able to knock her out this quickly and easily.'

 **(Well judging from the power of her light spear she must be pretty weak even by a fallen angel's standards. By the way why did you summon me? You could have easily have taken care of her without using Boosted Gear)**

'Well I just wanted to see if she would recognized it. Plus I also wanted to scare the crap out of her.'

His instincts instantly screamed at him to look out and he narrowly dodged a light spear that would have torn through his shoulder if he was a second too late.

He turned around and was greeted with the sight a mature looking woman wearing a violet trench coat that was open at the top revealing a generous amount of her large cleavage.

 **(Whoo! Another hottie!)**

'Ddraig shut up'

"Kyaa!"

Startled Alexis looked to his left and saw a rather petite girl wearing a gothic lolita dress full of frills.

A bit thrown off by the girl's choice of clothing, he shook his head to clear out his thoughts and was about to head towards them only for the fallen angel to place a light dagger on Asia's throat causing him to stop.

"Take one more step and this little nun will end up headless."

He simply snarled at her while she smirked cruelly at him.

"Hey Kalawarner how's the dead weight doing?"

The mature looking fallen angel now named Kalawarner, was seen trying to pry the unconscious Raynare out of the ground.

"Unconscious but alright." She grunted as she managed pry Raynare out and was now carrying her. "Let's get out of here already."

"You think I'm just gonna-!" He was interrupted when his senses screamed at him to dodge though it was too late when a light sword pierced his heart directly.

"ALEXIS!" Asia cried.

"Ha! That's for taking my arm you shitty devil!"

Freed somehow managed to sneak up on Alexis.

Before Asia could say anything The fallen angel covered her mouth and they all teleported away leaving Alexis to deal with the one-armed insane priest.

Snarling he rips his guise off and elbows the priest in the eye as hard as he can, causing Freed to let go of the sword.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

He had his hand covering his right eye as it was bleeding profusely.

Distracted from the pain Alexis used the opportunity to quickly try to skewer him with his claws until...

BA-DUMP

Alexis let out a small gasp and quickly jumped as far away as possible from Freed as possible.

His instincts were instantly screaming at him of danger yet they couldn't really tell him where exactly it was just a general direction which coincidently was where Freed was currently standing.

Yet his senses also picked up an aura of grand power that exceeded anything he ever felt as well as seemingly changing the area that they now stood making it far darker than normal. It for some reason held some sort familiarity to it, almost like...

'No it couldn't be...'

"Hey just what the hell-!"

Freed was cut off when they heard some sort of fleshy burst sound.

Freed looked down and saw a hand made out of shadow & smoke rammed right through his chest and was currently holding Freed's bleeding heart.

Freed coughed out some blood before he slumped, his life completely leaving him.

Letting go of the heart, the being lifted the body up before throwing it aside revealing its full shadowy body to Alexis.

 **"Despite all that power and skill you were unable to save a nun from a bunch of weak crows...Pathetic."**

Alexis growled angrily at that remark though he knew that if he were to attack him he would be a goner.

The shadowy being gave Alexis a vicious toothy grin.

 **"I think it would in your best interest if I decide to help. Wouldn't you say?"**

* * *

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

He visited the school after he couldn't save Asia and reported the story to Rias.

Though when he suggested they go save the nun she instantly rejected the notion.

"If you don't want to help me then I'll simply go there and save Asia myself."

"Are you really that stupid? You are affiliated with the demons which means they will not hesitate to cut you down. They will also see this as an act of aggression from the demons and wage war on us."

The two glared at each other for a moment before he decided to speak again.

"Asia is my friend. She is innocent of all this. I refuse to abandon my friend!"

"…That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that's different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Demon and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

He growled a bit when he heard that but soft enough that nobody heard it.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Demons."

"Asia isn't our enemy!"

He denied strongly.

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Alexis, you have to forget about her."

Rias felt a sudden spike in his aura that sent warning bells blaring in her head.

Everyone suddenly felt a tinge of nervousness though with Koneko it was more of actual fear.

Alexis' eyes were currently hidden by his hair.

"You know..."

Crimson marks appeared on his skin.

"When that priest told Asia that I was a demon..."

His nails lengthened into sharp deadly claws and his teeth turned into fangs.

"The first thing she did when the priest attacked, was protect me from him even though she was told I was a demon."

His horns appeared on his head. At this point his aura was intensifying to the point everyone was getting ready to defend themselves...well except Koneko who was hiding behind the couch.

"Despite all those hardships and betrayals, she STILL remained the kind and innocent little girl that will not hesitate to help anyone in need."

His tail bursted out whipping the air.

"Even when she found out that I am a monster worse than a demon or fallen angel, she didn't judge me or anything. She still treated me like an ordinary human being...I promised to be her friend."

His wings bursted out of his back, spreading to their full length.

"Do you honestly even THINK I give a shit about demon politics? You forget that I am not a demon or your servant... I WILL NOT LEAVE MY FRIEND TO SUFFER!"

His beastly crimson eyes were now glaring at her in anger which caused her to flinch.

"If you won't help me then I'll go and save Asia myself."

He turned to walk away.

"If you want to stop me, than you better be prepared to kill me."

Before anyone could say anything he was enveloped by red mist and disappeared.

* * *

Looking down on the entire school was the Shadow being who was simply floating in midair with a smug grin plastered on his face.

 _Flashback_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _Alexis was in a battle ready-stance though his instincts were telling him that this being, this Nephalem, could easily kill him without so much as lifting a finger._

 _"Me? Well I go by many names and titles but you can call me Abyss."_

 _Despite the lack of hostility in his movements and voice, Alexis didn't let down his guard._

 _"Why would you want to help me?"_

 _Abyss simply tilted his head and smiled in amusement._

 _"Well if I were to be honest...I'm bored."_

 _Alexis couldn't help but sweat dropped at his answer._

 _"There's virtually nothing to do in this boring old town and when I found out about your predicament I thought it might be fun getting to slaughter some strays from the church."_

 _Though he said it with an honest tone, Alexis couldn't help but feel like Abyss wasn't telling him everything._

 _"Just what are you hiding?"_

 _Abyss simply chuckled and started to walk away._

 _"Just so you know your devil friends won't help you in your cause and even though you're one of us you are going to need as much help as you can get."_

 _He disappeared leaving Alexis to ponder all this. He was then startled when he heard Abyss' voice._

 _"Just say my name and I will come_ _to you."_

Flasback end

Abyss grinned when he heard Alexis call his name.

 **"Time to get this party started."**

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's the third chapter. We're approaching the end of the Holy Maiden arc and Alexis finally meets the mysterious shadow figure.

Next time Alexis gives in to his baser instincts & goes on a bloody rampage.

See ya :)


	5. The Crimson Blade

Chapter 4: The Crimson Blade

 **()** Ddraig speaking

 _ **()**_ Ddraig thinking

 **""** Nephalem speaking

 _ **""**_ Nephalem thinking

* * *

Alexis and Abyss were currently standing in front of the church, though right now Alexis was in his human guise and had the Boosted Gears out.

 **"Should we knock?"** Abyss asks mockingly.

Alexis simply scowled at him, showing his sharp fangs, before kicking the gates open and walking forward.

Abyss chuckled and followed his lead.

The two were instantly assaulted by a mass of bullets and light spears. Alexis skillfully dodged most of them while Abyss simply stood there with all of the projectiles passing through him as if he was nothing but smoke & air.

 **"Well, it seems the welcoming committee has arrived."**

"Let's do this Ddraig!"

 **(BOOST!) (BOOST!)**

He could instantly feel his power increase by a large margin.

They were met by a large group of stray exorcists and 5 fallen angels with Kalawarner & Mittlet leading.

"Where is Asia?!" He yelled at them.

 **(BOOST!) (BOOST!)**

The two fallen angel women simply smirked at him.

"Ha! Why should we give answers to a lowly being such as yourself!" Mittlet answered arrogantly.

"...You know for a demon he's actually quite cute Mittlet."

Kalawarner was looking intently at Alexis with...lust in her eyes?

Mittlet took a long hard look at Alexis before a perverse smile appeared on her face causing him to shiver and wrap his arms around himself for protection.

"Hey you're right! You think Raynare will allow us to keep him as a pet?"

Before anymore could be said they all of sudden heard loud laughter.

 **"Ha ha ha! Oh man the lady-killer strikes again!"**

Alexis blushed bright red while Abyss continued to laugh at him.

"Will you cut it out!"

Abyss held up his hand while he continued to laugh until he finally stopped.

 **"Ok I'm good...Now lets get this started already."**

To most it would seem that Abyss completely disappeared, though to Alexis he could see that he simply ran at incredible speeds, though even he had a hard time following him and some part of him knew this wasn't even close to Abyss' full speed.

He appeared right next to Alexis once again. At first everyone couldn't comprehend what happened until the stray exorcists at the front lines suddenly exploded into sliced up bits, spraying blood everywhere.

 **"Leave these guys to me little pup. You should go find the nun."**

Alexis nodded wearily as he decided to go pass the group of stray exorcists and fallen angels.

"Hey where do you think-!"

Before one of the fallen angel could do anything he was cut down by Abyss in a blink of an eye.

Making sure that Alexis got in the church safely, he started surrounding the entire group in a dome of darkness, making sure that no one would escape.

 **"Now then,"** He made a come-hither gesture. **"let's have some fun."**

As if that was the signal all the stray exorcists came running at him with their swords drawn and their guns blazing, while the fallen angels kept their distance and threw light spears at him. Needless to say the attacks once again all phased right through him.

"What the hell is he?" Panted one of the exorcists. "Some kind of ghost?"

 **"No not really."** Answered Abyss. **"Tell me does the term 'Nephalem' ring any bells?"**

At this just about every stray exorcist and fallen angel, with the exception of Mittlet and a few younger stray exorcists, paled greatly and stepped away from him fearfully.

"Nephalem...Impossible! They're nothing more but a myth!" Cried one of the stray exorcists in denial.

"Hey what the hell is a 'Nephalem'?" Mittlet asked.

Before anyone could say something Abyss suddenly appeared right in front of her, a wicked smile placed on his face. Before she could react, Abyss spun and kicked her on the face with enough force to send her on the ground unconscious.

He landed back on the ground causing a small shockwave that knock those near him to the ground.

 **"Now then,"** His arms shifted into long & sharp deadly claws that looked like they could slice through steel easily. **"it's my turn to play."**

One of the stray exorcists tried to attack him only for him to get flipped up into the air and brought down to the ground by Abyss' claws, splattering his flesh all over the ground.

Turning he pounced towards the next stray exorcist slicing him into tiny bits.

At this point they all got over their shock and try desperately to retaliate. Abyss ran towards them and started slicing all of them apart with his claws, spraying blood everywhere while laughing manically.

 **"Come on! Is this the best you can do!"** He yelled while bisecting one of his opponents from the head down.

Though the fight, actually it would be more accurate to say a slaughter fest, was pretty gruesome the fallen angels couldn't help but notice that his movements were actually quite...graceful, as if he was dancing.

Finishing off the last of the exorcists he looked at the fallen angels with a malicious grin.

 **"You gonna finish me yourself now? Or are you even weaker than these pathetic humans?"**

To emphasize his point he crushed the head of one of the corpses like it was nothing but a rotten fruit.

That seemed to do the trick as all the fallen angels let their arrogance and anger cloud their judgement.

Smiling, he ran towards the group of fallen angels.

His right arm suddenly shifted into a large oversized curved blade, while his wings bursted out of his back lifting him off of the ground.

The display of flight and arm shifting surprised the approaching fallen angels causing them to hesitate for a brief second.

Taking advantage of that hesitation he was already right in front of them. He then spun around releasing a tornado of slashes that instantly sliced the fallen angels into tiny bloody bits.

 **"Well..."** He said landing on the ground gracefully this time. **"That was a bit anti-climatic...and disappointing."**

His ears perked up when he heard groaning and noticed that Kalawarner was still alive, albeit she had a couple of bleeding scratches.

 **'Hoh. She actually managed to dodge.'** He thought genuinely impressed.

He started heading towards her.

When Kalawarner opened her eyes she was met with the sight of Abyss leaning down giving her a toothy grin. She let out a scream and backed away from him as far as possible though she ended up hitting the wall of darkness, preventing her from escaping.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked fearfully.

He simply chuckled while dismissing the dome of darkness.

 **"Should I do something? I mean right now you're too hurt and scared shitless to do anything right now. Plus the only ally you have left is shortie over there."**

He pointed towards Mittlet who for some reason looked like she was sleeping peacefully and was hugging a severed wing like a teddy bear while sucking her thumb.

The sight was extremely odd to the point that Kalawarner and Abyss completely forgot about the situation for a brief second.

 **"...Anyway, I already got what I came here for."** He showed her some fallen angel feathers before placing them inside a glass cube.

"Besides someone wants you to live. Isn't that right little niece!"

Right behind him was Erinys glaring hatefully at Abyss, her right hand gripping at the handle of her sword hard.

* * *

Currently Alexis was tracking Asia's scent so he could find her.

'Dammit I know she's under the floor but how can I get to her?'

He thought about simply destroying the floor but he had no idea how deep the room was and he'd probably end up up alerting Raynare and the stray exorcists.

He then noticed something odd about the altar. Pushing it away he saw hidden stairs leading down.

'There we go.'

 **(BOOST!) (BOOST!)**

He could feel his power increasing even more.

He walked down the passage once again using his sense of smell to track her.

'End of the passage.'

He quickly ran towards it, hoping that Asia was still ok. At the end of the passage he was met with a large door. He was just about about to open the door until it opened itself quite loudly.

The room was full of stray exorcists armed with guns and light swords.

At the end of the room was Raynare and a large cross with Asia tied to it.

"Asia!"

Asia noticed his voice.

"Alexis-san?!"

She sounded quite surprised but mostly happy that he was alive.

"How the hell are you still alive?!"

Raynare on the other hand was pissed.

Alexis simply growled at her and got ready to run towards her.

 **(EXPLOSION!)**

Feeling all the boosts that he accumulated flow into his entire being, he ran at break-necking speeds with enough force to create a crater on the spot he stood.

"Kill him!" Raynare ordered.

Though he was moving at inhuman speeds, at least some of the stray exorcists were trained to deal with speedy foes as they were able to intercept him.

"Out of my way!"

He threw a punch at one of the priests that was in front of him. The priest dodged though the one behind him wasn't so lucky as Alexis' fist connected with the priest's face, causing his head to explode and spray lots of blood & flesh. He easily dodged a sword swipe to his head and retaliated by slicing the offender's throat with his claws.

Though Alexis was easily killing or knocking out his opponents there simply were too many of them and it was getting more difficult.

'Dammit!' Alexis thought as he kicked a stray exorcist away, while blocking a sword swipe with his right gauntlet.

"I don't have time for you idiots!"

Concentrating on the flow of his life energy, his body was enveloped by a crimson aura that prevented the swords and bullets from penetrating his skin.

Most of the aura was concentrated on his hands, enveloping it in crimson flames.

Feeling that enough stray exorcists were gathered around he slammed both his fists into the ground causing a large shockwave that knocked back the stray exorcists while the ones nearest to him were set on fire.

'Almost there!' Raynare thought nervously.

"Iyaaaaaa…"

Alexis turned and noticed that Asia was in tremendous pain.

"Get the hell out of my way!"

Despite knocking back quite a lot of stray exorcists there were still plenty enough to take their place.

A green light suddenly envelops Asia, her screams of pain even louder. The light suddenly shrank down and left Asia's body the life seemingly leaving her eyes. Raynare takes the light.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"

With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugs on to the light.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Startled a bit Raynare turned to look at an angry-looking Alexis, his eyes briefly flash a crimson colour before going back to normal...or at least human.

Raynare smirked at him and waved her hand, signalling the rest of the stray exorcists to cease their attacks.

Alexis quickly ran off to Asia's side untying her from the cross.

"…A-Alexis-san…"

He sighed in relief seeing that she is still alive. Though he was worried because her voice was very weak.

"You can have her now."

He growled angrily and looked up to Raynare who was smiling smugly at him.

"I already have what I want so I no longer have any use for her. Besides it's not like she has long to live anyway."

"...What?"

He still carried the angry tone in his voice yet now there was a hint of panic in it.

"What you didn't know?" She asked in mock surprise. "When a sacred gear is extracted from its host the host will die without question."

Alexis paled greatly at this newfound news.

"...give it back..." He whispered softly.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill you and erase all evidence."

He clenched his teeth hard enough to crack them. Though he wanted to fight and get back Twilight Healing, he was still outnumbered and the conflict would probably end up putting Asia in harm's way.

He picked up Asia bridal-style and with a sudden burst of speed, ran completely past the stray exorcists before they could even react.

"After him!"

* * *

Right now Alexis was out of the basement, setting down Asia on one of the pews.

Asia was extremely pale and if it were no for his enhanced hearing, he would not even be able to hear her breathing.

"Just hold on Asia! You're almost free from all this!"

She makes a small smile, hearing his words.

She takes his hand yet he felt no strength nor warmth in it.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…"

She was smiling despite the pain she was in.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game centre! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there!"

He started sounding even more desperate than before.

No matter if he were to leave and gain back Twilight Healing. No matter how much he denied.

She was simply a dead girl clinging to her last thread.

"We are friends! Always! We'll play once again only this time with my sister along with us. I'll introduce you to my friend Jack, hell I'll even introduce you to those perverted idiots Matsuda and Motohama! Jack will want to befriend you and those two perverts will want to get to know you. They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

And yet he still continued to deny even if the truth was slapping him in the face.

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"

Asia's hand pats his cheek.

"Could I please...see ...your real face..."

At first he was confused but soon realized what she meant.

His human guise disintegrated leaving his true physical appearance bare to the world though his wings were still folded into his back.

He placed a clawed hand on Asia's hand, pressing it more deeply onto his cheek.

"…Thank you…"

Those were her last words.

She passed away smiling.

He let go of her hand, letting it drop to her side.

All he did was stare at her face as tears spill out of his eyes.

'...Why?' He thought. 'Why...why... why, why, why, WHY, WHY, WHY?!'

'WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?! She was a good girl. She was a kind girl who would heal anyone injured!'

'She didn't deserve this fate! She didn't deserve this cruel death!'

"Why is it..." He whispered softly. "that the ones I care about leave me?"

"Oh too bad."

Growling he turned to Raynare who was smirking at him along with the remaining stray exorcists who now had him surrounded.

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Lord Azazel and Lord Shemhaza! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Lord Azazel… My power is all for you…"

He snarled in disgust at her.

 **"...kill them..."**

His rage was so great that he did not care where that voice came from nor did he noticed the blackness that was currently eating away his right arm.

 **"Devour them!"**

 **"MAKE THEM PAY FOR TAKING WHAT'S YOURS!"**

He was just about to do that.

"Now to get rid of the evidence." Raynare nodded at the stray exorcists. "Kill him."

All the stray exorcists charged right at him thinking that they've won.

All Alexis did was stand up, his bangs currently covering his eyes. His right arm rose up, now entirely black even his claws, clenching in a way that resembled as if he was holding onto something.

 **"Say it."**

He grinned, a sadistic grin, and four wings bursted out of his back with longer & sharper talons than his original 2.

 **"...Muramasa..."**

Before the stray exorcists could reach him, he brought his right arm down, a crimson energy enveloping everything in sight.

Raynare's world exploded in blood and pain…

* * *

 _few minutes beforehand_

Currently the entire ORC were heading towards the abandoned church in order to help out Alexis.

'Dammit.' Rias thought. 'If only I had received that message earlier.'

About half an hour after Alexis left, Rias received confirmation that the fallen angels that made base in the abandoned church were rouges and that they had permission to get rid of them.

She was happy at the news yet angered at the timing of it as Alexis was most likely already in danger.

It took a bit of time for everyone to gather and get prepared before they set out.

She growled and unleashed all of her 12 wings, greatly surprising the ORC, and positioning them in a way that looked like they were going to skewer him.

 **"Alright, alright."** He held up his hands in mock surrender. **"To answer your question, well I'm only looking after the little pup."**

If it was even possible, the hatred & anger in her eyes grew even larger and her aura intensified causing Koneko to shake and cling to Rias more tightly.

 **"Stay away from him! You have no right to him!"**

At this he chuckled.

 **"You forget little niece, that he is both HIS descendant and his incarnation. I have more claim to him than even his own paramour."**

At this statement he was skewered by Erinys' wings only for them to pass through him.

 **"My you still have quite the temper."**

He then looked past Erinys and directly at the ORC surprising them.

 **"You guys should go help your friend. Things are about to go to hell in 3...2...1."**

A sudden large burst of crimson black energy bursted out of the church completely breaking all the windows and doors before dissipating.

"Come on let's go!"

Right now Rias was extremely worried as well as the others. She turned to see Erinys picking up the two fallen angels and following them, while the man of darkness simply laughed and disappeared.

When they went inside they were met with one of the most gruesome sights that they have ever seen.

The whole room was splattered in blood and guts as if someone opened up a can of it and splashed it everywhere. Half if not most of the pews were destroyed with some having bones imbedded to them.

Standing at the centre of it all was Alexis though something was clearly different about him. His once crimson marks were now a deep black that looked as if they absorbing all light sources, 4 wings sprouted from his back rather than 2, and on his right arm was a crimson katana that looked as if it was absorbing the blood from the floor.

Right now it looked as if he was...eating something as he was clearly holding something on his left arm and tearing chunks of it. They soon realized to their horror that he was eating someone's heart.

It broke Rias' heart seeing someone full of kindness being reduced to this beast.

Finishing the heart he looked around before he settled his gaze on them. His eyes were more or less the same though when they looked closely they saw that the sclera was black rather than a dark grey.

He simply scoffed at them while turning his attention elsewhere. His gaze fell on the fallen form of Raynare who was unconscious and bleeding profusely from all the scars on her body. He smiled, a sadistic smile, and walked towards her, his claws extending while his sword dragged to the ground, causing a loud screeching sound.

"Yumi! Koneko!" Rias cried knowing what Alexis' intentions are.

Alexis was stopped when Yumi pressed a sword against the back of his neck.

"Please stop Alexis." Yumi says softly. "You've already done enough. Even if I hate the Church this is just too gruesome."

He looked at her for a long moment.

 **"Are you scared of me?"** He asks softly before turning to Koneko who was getting ready to stop him should he continue moving towards Raynare. **"Koneko?"**

He turned to Rias and Akeno.

 **"Buchou? Akeno?"**

They didn't answer but the silence was enough to tell him yes they were afraid.

He once again looked around his eyes once full of unbridled rage now just full of regret and lost.

 **"Is it really so bad for me to obtain vengeance on the ones that tortured and killed an innocent and kind little girl?"**

Not knowing why Rias walked towards Alexis and hugged him, despite him being covered in blood, causing him to stiffen.

"I will not deny the fact that you deserve vengeance. However this is not you. You do not deserve to put yourself through this torture. So please, as a friend, I ask you to end the suffering you put yourself in."

His marks reverted back to their crimson colour, the blackness completely leaving him save for a small sun-like mark on the palm of his right hand. He dropped his sword letting it clatter to the ground.

"Thank you Rias." He said while hugging her back.

The two broke apart after a moment.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"I think..." Erinys began while retrieving Twilight Healing from Raynare. "We should return this to its rightful owner."

"Will it work." He asked. "She's already dead."

"Then we will just have to revive her now don't we?"

She looked straight at Rias who knew instantly what she was talking about.

* * *

Erinys placed the rings back on Asia's fingers while Rias placed a crimson bishop piece on top of Asia.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Demon. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.

After a short while, Asia opens her eyes.

"Huh?"

She slowly looks around her surroundings not fully comprehending what has happened. Her eyes finally landed on Alexis and was instantly horrified seeing all the blood on him, thinking it was his own.

"Alexis-!"

Before she could say anything Alexis instantly ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"You're alive... I'm so happy."

Asia, a bit startled, soon smiled in happiness and returned the hug with equal intensity.

Erinys smiled at this though it soon disappeared when she remembered what she came here for along with the confrontation she had with Abyss/Calamity.

She picked up Raynare & Mittlet and turned to Kalawarner.

"Let's go."

She gulped while nodding her head, quickly followed Erinys who flew off into the night sky.

"Asia, let's go home."

* * *

 _Next Day_

Right now Alexis had an expression of disbelief plastered to his face, Alicia was rolling around the ground laughing like someone whose hyped up in laughing gas, while Kura was simply playing with Alicia's pendant though it looked like she was extremely amused with what was in front of them.

Right in front of them was Erinys who had an annoyed expression on her face along with the three fallen angel girls who were...wearing revealing maid outfits and had what appeared to be shock collars on their necks.

"Sensei..." Alexis started with a hint of tiredness in his voice. "Why are these three in my house?"

It should be noted that Kalawarner looked a bit nervous yet at the same time a bit embarrassed, Mittlet seemed to have no problem yet was looking at Alexis in awe, while Raynare...was currently hiding behind the two trying to make herself as small possible.

"This is Azazel's way of apologizing apparently." Erinys said in annoyance. "These 3 will from now on be your personal servants as a away to compensate for the misery they caused you."

Alexis only stared at the for a minute before turning his gaze back at Erinys.

"Is he an idiot?"

Raynare looked offended and was about to retort, but one glare from him was enough to cause her to squeak and go back to cowering behind Mittlet and Kalawarner.

"Did he even take into consideration that I just might rip them to shreds the second I see them again? Especially after what she did."

He jerked a thumb towards Raynare who once let out another squeak out of terror.

"Considering that he decided to sent these three as your personal servants rather than the multitude of other fallen angel girls that volunteered... Yes he is an idiot and he most likely didn't take into account the sort of the repercussions that might develop from this decision."

He only shook his head at this.

He then stared at the 3 fallen angel girls, more specifically at Raynare, and rather than looking at her with hatred or rage there was curiosity in his eyes.

He started walking towards them causing the two to move aside leaving Raynare to face the beast that nearly killed her.

She started shaking and was sweating a lot as Alexis continued to look at her, seemingly trying to find something off about her.

"Hey come you don't have any scars? For that matter I'm curious as to how you even survived in the first place."

It took her about a minute before she could gain the courage to even speak.

"W-well...I sort of used the stray exorcist as a human shield so I only got weakest of wounds… though it still hurts…"

She winced at the memory.

"Plus the Grigori have expert healers so they were able to patch me up."

He nodded and turned away from Raynare which caused her to sigh in relief.

Instantly Alexis's tail lashed out beneath her, causing her to trip and fall to the ground face first.

He snickered feeling a bit better.

"Here."

Erinys tossed a small remote to Alexis who managed to catch it.

"That's the remote for the shock collars. Use it when they get out of line."

Alexis examined carefully before he called out his sister.

"Hey Alicia."

Alicia stopped laughing and gave Alexis a questioning look before catching the thrown remote.

"You always said you wanted a pet. Well now I'm giving you 3 pets! Just make sure they don't crap on the floor."

"""HEY!"""

He glared at them causing them to shut up.

"Aye sir!"

She gave him a soldier-style salute.

"I'm gonna go get ready for school, I don't think Sona will appreciate it if I skip school a second time."

He shuddered thinking about having to listen to one of the Student Council President's infamous lectures again.

He ran up to his room getting ready for school till he took a look at what was on top of his bed...a sheathed sword.

The sheath appeared to be nothing special though he could sense a sort of barrier from the sheath that was repressing the blade's power.

Unsheathing the blade he examined it carefully. It looked like any other katana however the blade was a foot longer than normal and the colour was pure crimson as if the blade was made out of blood.

Though there was something else about the blade that unnerved him a bit. Even when sleeping the blade craved blood, wanting to consume it, to spread it.

He had asked Erinys where that blade had come from and how he managed to acquire it. She was a bit vague on the explanation and all he got out of it was that it's been with him during his entire life and that it represents his most basic instincts, considering what he did to those stray exorcists & Raynare she wasn't wrong about that.

Deciding to test something he recalled the memory of Asia dying and Raynare taunting & tormenting him. He instantly felt rage and hatred and felt the mark, his curse, writhe wanting to consume his mind in madness.

A crimson aura suddenly bursted out the blade, its bloodlust now awakened.

He dropped his sword, a bit startled by how quickly it worked, letting it clattered to the ground causing the aura to dissipate.

He was contemplating on whether he should bring the blade or not with him. Erinys told him that the blade should always be by his side yet he had no doubt that Sona will chew him out for bringing a weapon to school. Yet if he didn't bring it than no doubt Erinys will be the one to chew him out.

'Whose worse? Erinys or Sona?'

He continued to think about it before face palming.

'That's a stupid question...Better find something to wrap up my sword.'

* * *

Currently Alexis was heading towards the old school building though he ended up running into Jack.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while. Almost got worried that something bad happened."

"Don't worry about it. I just ended up making a new friend who's now a part my household."

"Wow good for you! Is she cute?"

Alexis sputtered and blushed madly.

"W-what makes you say its a girl?!"

"Your reaction."

He glared at him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Jack-ass." He muttered before walking away.

Jack simply smiled.

"I wonder if he knows that he's actually happier than he ever was?"

* * *

"Ara, so you came on time."

When he arrived in the club room, Rias was the only one present sitting on the sofa and drinking green-tea elegantly.

"Good morning, Buchou."

"Yes, good morning. Looks like you have gotten better after the incident."

"Hai, I have you guys to thank."

She smiled and then took a good look at his wings.

"You know I don't remember you having more than 2 wings before."

"Well my sensei explained to me that like the three Biblical races a Nephalem's wings are the physical manifestation of our power, although our growth rate is faster than them."

Rias than nodded her head in understanding but than a thought just came to mind.

'Wait his sensei had 12 wings...'

She instantly paled at the thought of just how powerful Erinys really is and how she nearly confronted her.

"Buchou are you alright?"

She shook of her thoughts deciding not to dwell on it.

"I'm alright, just thinking about how I nearly avoided death."

He raised an eyebrow at that, but decided not to ask. He sat down on the sofa opposite of Rias.

"Um Buchou? I'm curious to know as whether you're planning on using those pawn pieces or not?"

"Well about that."

She took out the 8 pawn pieces. When he looked at them he noticed that pawns were a regular white rather than a crimson colour. When he tried to sense the pawns' energy signature he jerked back in surprise.

'What the hell! Why do they have my signature on it?'

"My devil signature completely disappeared from them after I try to reincarnate you. I tried taking them to Ajuka but he couldn't fix them; we couldn't even fill the pawns with any new demonic signatures so essentially they're worthless."

He instantly felt guilty since he was indirectly the cause of this.

"Eh heh.. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry too much about it, I still have 2 other pieces available, Ajuka will send me some replacements later, plus I manage to gain a new bishop out of all this. Although..."

She gained a mischievous smile before leaning close to Alexis.

"Since you did break my pawn pieces don't you think you should find a way to clear your debt?"

"...Eh?"

Buchou brings her face closer.

Close! Too close!

Then Rias' lip touches his forehead.

"Think of that as a good luck charm."

He blinked in surprise for a moment before his entire face turned into a deep shade of red.

"I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me."

'Jealous? What's she talking about?'

"A-Alexis-san…?"

Alexis paled, instantly recognizing the voice behind him. When he turned around Asia, was trying to maintain a smile.

"A-Asia?"

Oh boy she's mad and he had a suspicion as to why.

"It has to be… R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Alexis-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia made a prayer but she then screams "Auu".

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Demon makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage."

Rias says that normally.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Demon. I can't face God any more."

Asia seems a bit troubled.

"Do you regret it?"

Rias asks Asia.

Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Alexis-san."

—!

Alexis' face turned red because of her embarrassing reply.

Hearing that, Rias smiles.

"I see, then it's okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Alexis."

"Yes! I will do my best!"

Asia replies very energetically.

Alexis then noticed something.

"Asia, that uniform…"

Yes, Asia was wearing the school uniform of their school. Kuou Academy's girl uniform.

"D-Does it suit me…?"

She asks him shyly.

"...it suits you very well Asia." He replied honestly with a small blush.

'I think it suits her too well.' He thought to himself.

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her."

Rias said to him.

"Eh! Really?! Well she is living in my house now so I guess it shouldn't abnormal if she's in the same class as me."

"I will be in your care, Alexis-san."

Asia bows her head.

Alexis immediately thought about introducing Jack to her. He had no doubt that the two will get along pretty quickly as Jack had a way of being able to befriend just about everyone. He was...reluctant to introduce her to the Perverted Duo though knowing them they would find out about her anyway so better that he was there for the introductions so as not to let the 2 'taint' her.

"Yeah. I will introduce you to my friend Jack."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

Yumi, Koneko and Akeno enters the room.

"Good morning, Buchou, Lexis-kun, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Buchou, Lexis-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Lexis-kun, Asia-chan."

Everyone greeted them.

Ah it seemed everyone's calling him Lexis now.

It felt great.

Rias stands up.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?"

Saying that, she clicked her fingers.

A big cake appeared on the table.

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? Since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together."

Everyone started eating the cake.

Alexis looked out the window contemplating on the events that happened that led put to this.

'Is it bad that I feel happy even though she isn't by my side.'

He took out the amulet, gazing at it sadly before placing it back in his pocket and turning his gaze to his sword.

His gaze hardened and a new found goal entered his heart.

'I will do everything I can to protect this peaceful life.'

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's the 4th chapter. Alexis goes on a rampage, gets a new weapon, and has some new pets!

Next time we get to the Forest of Familiars arc!

See ya :)


	6. Demon Games

Chapter 5: Demon Games

 **()** Ddraig speaking

 _ **()**_ Ddraig thinking

 **""** Nephalem speaking

 _ **""**_ Nephalem thinking

* * *

Alexis didn't know what was happening. Right now he was in something that resembled a chapel wearing a white tuxedo.

Not only that but he was surrounded by familiar faces.

"Ha ha! I knew you had it in you Alex!"

Jack was there giving him the thumbs up and had a smile that said he's proud of him.

"Damn it! For the Trap Prince to get married!"

"It's some kind of mistake! This is some kind of conspiracy!"

The perverted duo were here crying and screaming to the world how unfair it was.

"Hey Onii-chan! I want to have a niece first!"

"Be sure to treat your wife well my student!"

Alicia was smiling and hopping up & down in excitement while Erinys was smiling at him.

Wait white tuxedo.

Chapel.

Everyone he knows wearing suits and dresses.

This looked a lot like a wedding scene...wait this is a wedding scene.

There was even a wedding song playing in the chapel.

'Wait is this MY wedding?!'

He started panicking until he thought of one important question.

'Wait whose the bride?'

"Wow you sure are nervous aren't you my Alexis?"

His heart stopped momentarily. Even though the voice sounded more mature, and had a sultry tone to it, he would recognize that voice anywhere.

When he looked he was met with the sight of a young woman, around his age if not older, wearing a beautiful wedding dress.

She had quite a curvaceous figure that can match the likes of Rias & Akeno or even surpass them, was quite tall, and had long silky black hair that sort of captivated Alexis.

Finally it was the pointy ears, the grey eyes, and gothic lolita headpiece that finally put everything together.

"Ophis?!"

Getting a good look at her his entire face turned red at just how beautiful she really is, especially with the dress on.

'Is this really what she would look like now?'

He looked around noticing how the girls looked at Ophis in jealousy (whether they're jealous of her beauty or at the fact she was marrying Alexis was unknown to him), except for the ORC who were happily congratulating Alexis, while the guys were glaring at Alexis for the fact that he was marrying such a beauty.

"At all times, thee—"

The old priest was saying the wedding vows though right now he was currently thinking of other things.

If they were to get married they would eventually have to have kids but in order to have kids they would have to...

Oh boy…

"Now you may kiss the bride."

What?!

Crap balls! He completely forgot about the last part of the wedding!

When he looked to the side, Ophis had her eyes closed and her face was approaching him.

'C-can I?! Should I?!'

Looking at her soft lips caused him to blush.

Finally getting rid of any second thoughts & inhibitions, he closed his eyes stuck his lips forward, and gradually approached Ophis.

 _Come and see_

 _Come and see_

 _Come and see the way things are..._

Alexis opened his eyes only to find himself in some sort of strange place.

He was currently swimming, or at least felt like it, around some pool of sorts filled to the brim of glowing green objects.

He could hear voices coming each orb yet he could not make out what they were saying.

Eventually he felt himself being pulled out of the pool till he was out and was laying on the ground at the very edge.

"Well this is unexpected…"

He stood up and his eyes met those of a woman with a similar appearance to his human self.

She had long silver hair and red eyes, albino white skin, and had quite the buxom figure. She wore a white dress that was made from gold, was fitted with seven rings, was open to reveal her sizeable cleavage and was wearing a white crown.

"Of all the beings to come here I did not expect YOU of all people to come here Absalom."

"Absalom?"

She did not respond and simply looked at the horizon.

"Your hatred has been spreading across worlds corrupting them from the inside out and if you are not careful Absalom you will be consumed by it once more."

Before he could ask he felt himself starting to fade away.

"Good luck young Nephalem and may find the love that will save you from your darkness."

Everything blacked out

* * *

Alexis sat up quickly from his bed, breathing deeply while thinking about that weird dream.

 **(Yo partner, are you alright?)**

"Yeah I'm fine Ddraig. Just has a weird dream is all."

'But I felt there was more to it than that…'

He looked at his clock noticing that it was 6 in the morning.

'Guess my training starts now.'

* * *

Two swords locked together, 1 bright silver the other crimson red, creating sparks before separating. Currently Alexis and Erinys were sparring in her backyard with the 3 fallen angel girls, Rias and Yumi watching. Rias because she wanted to see just how capable Alexis was in combat while Yumi was interested in how good a swordsman the two are. The 3 fallen angels simply had nothing to do and were curious to see how two Nephalem fight against each other.

Everyone was amazed at the speed the two were going. Yumi herself was barely able to track them. Alexis went for an overhead strike only for Erinys to block it with ease and push him back. She went for a stab at the heart only for Alexis to block it.

'I really am rusty.' He thought dodging a counter swipe from the right.

Alexis kept trying to strike her from every side only for her to block every single one as if it was nothing.

Deciding to stop being on the defensive she started striking from all sides. Alexis managed to block most of the slashes though some managed to hit leaving some slashes on his shirt.

Deciding to take advantage of his supernatural speed he ran up right behind Erinys, his sword ready to slice her in half. Erinys brought her sword behind her effectively blocking the strike. She smirked at him before the two disappeared in a burst of speed with the only thing now visible being the sparks coming out of the two clashing swords.

"Amazing..." Rias said in awe.

"My eyes can't even keep up with them anymore." Yumi said while moving her head trying to pinpoint their exact position.

Kalawarner & Raynare meanwhile were extremely pale.

"I can't believe I tried attacking one of them."

"Hey at least you didn't insult and torment one of them before attacking. Now that I think about it how come he hasn't kill me yet?"

"Wow so this is what Nephalem are capable of!"

Mittlet on the other hand had stars in her eyes.

Though what she didn't know was the fact was that she was simply looking at a very small slimmer of their capabilities.

It seemed the battle would continue one for a while. Alexis then threw his sword at her, trying to catch her off guard. She simply swatted it away only for his claws to be near inches of her face.

'Gottcha.'

All she did was smirk before grabbing his hand, completely stopping his attack, though it created a bit of an aftershock.

He widened his eyes in surprise.

She tightened her grip before flipping him up in the air and brought him back to the ground hard enough to create a crater underneath him.

She held a sword to his throat, preventing him from making any sudden movements.

"Aiyah..." He let out a pained laugh. "Even with this new body I still can't beat you."

She smiled before sheathing her sword and held her hand towards him.

He took it and was lifted up from the ground.

"I believe that should be enough for today."

She looked to the left.

"Seems the two have arrived."

He tilted his head in confusion.

"Who?"

"Onii-chan!"

He turned sharply to see Asia running toward them with Alicia following close behind.

"Lexis-san! we're sorry for being late…hauu!"

Asia trips over causing Alicia to trip over her and fall on top of her.

"Owie..."

* * *

"Lexis-san, here's your tea."

"Thank you."

Alexis was laying on the grass while sipping the tea that Asia gave me. After that, he did some stretching.

"Asia, Alicia, why are you two here?"

When he asked, Asia's cheek became red while Alicia simply smiled.

"When we heard that Lexis-san was doing training here every morning…so we also wanted to be of help. Though we were only able to prepare tea today."

"Thank you very much you two. It means a lot."

He patted their heads which caused them to blush.

He couldn't help but note how Raynare was trying to subtly move as far away from Asia as possible.

Since the 3 fallen angel girls moved in along with Asia it was impossible for them to not interact with each other.

He was surprised that she held nothing against the 3, although considering her nature it shouldn't be a surprise to see how forgiving she was. Mittlet and Asia get along quite well to the point that Mittlet became protective of her. Kalawarner was mostly indifferent though she did like to tease her.

Raynare on the other hand was a bit... put off about it. She most likely felt guilty for what she did to the kind ex-nun and has been avoiding her as much as possible.

'She never did apologize to Asia, now did she?'

He contemplated on forcing Raynare to apologize to Asia but then it wouldn't even be genuine.

"Buchou?"

He noticed Rias thinking hard about something while Yumi was looking at her in concern.

"Huh?"

Rias snapped out of it.

"Is something wrong Buchou?"

"No it's nothing serious Yumi. Anyway Lexis the papers are set so Asia, Mittlet and Raynare will be going to Kuoh Academy from now on starting tomorrow and Kalawarner will be working there as a nurse."

When Rias and the others learned about his new fallen angel servants and how he felt it'd be in their best interest to allow them to attend Kuoh Academy. Needless to say...it was pure chaos.

After a few thrown demonic blasts & light spears, a lot of yelling, some blood spilled (just his), lots of cussing, and some property damage they were able to agree on the circumstance( i.e. Erinys had to come and threaten the ORC to comply).

But right now one thing was piquing his curiosity.

He turned to Kalawarner with a questioning look.

"Nurse?"

She shrugged at him.

"I used to provide medical assistance when I was sill a part of Grigori."

He nodded in acceptance and looked up to the sky wondering what will happen next.

* * *

"It's a good weather today. Lexis-san, we are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited."

Asia was walking towards the school happily with Alexis by her side.

"Why is Asia-san walking from the same direction as the Trap Prince…"

"I know I should be jealous but..."

"God damn it! Why?!"

There were a lot of comments and screams of anguish going around.

At some point some guys decided to confess to Asia, though she rejected them immediately. Oddly enough they didn't seem to hold a grudge against him.

Now that he thinks about it, none of the guys seem to be saying anything negative about him...

Best not think about it otherwise he might find an answer that will set him to the path of despair.

"By the way Asia, are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with other girls?"

He was worried due to the fact that she was extremely innocent and kind, and the school was just FULL of perverts.

Then again there was the kendo club so he probably has nothing to worry about.

"Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I would get familiar with Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

"Ah that's good to hear."

Well right now all he had to deal with were...

"Asia-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blonde hair is shining today as well."

Ah, there they were, the Perverted Duo.

"Good morning Matsuda-san, Motohama-san."

The two of them get emotional after being greeted by Asia.

"This is the thing, isn't it, Motohama?"

"That's right, Matsuda. Getting greeted by having a beauty say "Good morning" gives life to us from morning."

He rolled his eyes at their reaction. Although considering women hate them with a burning passion and that they will die as virgins...well maybe their reactions weren't that farfetched.

"Yo Asia, Alex!"

The two perverts froze when they heard the voice that enjoys their suffering.

"Morning Jack."

"Ah good morning Jack-sempai."

Jack waved at them with a grin of amusement.

"Hey Alex heard from a bunch of idiots that just about every morning you and Asia take the same path to school."

"Yeah so?"

"Just find it curious. Do you 2 live in the same neighbourhood?"

Before Alexis could answer Asia beat him to it.

"Actually I'm currently living with Lexis-san."

The two perverts were quiet while Jack simply rose an eyebrow before a smile full of pride appeared on his face.

"Alex you sly dog you!"

He patted his back in congratulations.

"It's a lie!"

Matsuda denies it strongly. He was even crying tears of jealousy.

"I-Impossible… The Trap Prince living with a blonde beauty in the same house…? That can't be…the law of this world will collapse…"

Motohama was trembling even though he tried to remain calm.

"Well class is about to start so we better get going."

Jack picked up the two perverts by the scruff of their shirts. Before the 2 can even utter a word he tossed them out the window that was left conveniently open.

""Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!""

They could hear a loud crunch after the end of their screams that didn't sound too healthy.

Everyone just acted like this was normal while Asia seemed to be a bit concerned.

"Ano shouldn't we..."

"Don't worry, they're alright. They're like a bunch of cockroaches in that they won't die no matter what you do."

Asia didn't know how to respond to that so she simply decided to follow Alexis' lead.

* * *

"Familiar?"

Everyone was currently gathered in the clubroom, though Rias wanted to discuss something with Asia and Alexis.

"A Familiar is a being that is the hand and foot of us demons. They are handy for demon jobs."

She brought out her hand and had her palm faced upwards.

*Poof*

A red bat appeared on her hand.

"This one's mine." Akeno said.

A small...oni? appeared floating near her.

He had no idea why but he had the urge to poke its belly.

"….This is Shiro."

Koneko was hugging a white kitten.

"Mine is this."

A pure white eagle appeared and landed on Yumi's shoulder.

"Buchou? I'm not a demon so..."

"Don't worry. It's still possible for other beings to have Familiars."

He nodded, though before anything else can be said they were interrupted when someone came in.

"Student President..."

Yep the Student Council President herself appeared along with the rest of Student council, 7 girls and 1 guy.

"Hey! What the hell happened to the Trap Prince?!"

A tick mark appeared on his head at the mention of his school title.

Yes right now Alexis was not in his human guise and had his wings outstretched so it was understandable that at least one person would blurt out their shock. Or maybe it just had something to do with his aura.

Either way the culprit was the sole male of the Student Council who had short blond hair and grey eyes.

"Saji! Don't be rude!"

He flinched when he got reprimanded by Sona.

"To tell you the truth this is my actual appearance."

Saji looked surprised at this and though he looked like he wanted to say more, one glare from Sona was enough for him to shut up.

Though Alexis couldn't help but note how their was a slight tinge of fear when she looked at Alexis until it disappeared. Most likely she already knows what he is.

"So I'm guessing all of you are demons and you have some business with Rias right?"

He said guessing, though he can instantly tell due to their auras as well as their scent.

Some of them looked surprise at how right he is.

"Yes you are correct Alexis."

Sona moved her glasses upwards.

"Hello. My name is Sona Sitri though you may know my alias as Sona Shitori. Third Year as well as the next heir of the house of Sitri."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Alexis Maccabeus. A Second Year."

"My name is Asia Argento. Second Year and Buchou's Bishop."

The rest of the Student Council came forward for introductions.

Firstly, it was a young bespectacled woman with long straight black that extended all the way to her knees with split bangs. Her glasses were blue in colour and was semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"I'm Shinra Tsubaki. 3rd Year Student. Vice-President of the Student Council. Sona Kaichou's Queen."

Then, a slim girl with long brown hair that ends with two short braids and matching eyes. She wears a blue headband.

"My name is Kusaka Reya. 2nd Year Student. Nice to meet you." She spoke softly and her voice was very gentle.

Next was a young woman with white hairand blue-green eyes.

"I'm Hanakai Momo. 2nd Year Student. I'm Kaichou's Bishop I hope we can get along."

A girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features a swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top.

"Hi~ I'm Kaichou's Knight. My name is Meguri Tomoe. 2nd Year Student. I hope we can all get along~" She spoke cheerfully.

A tall girl with blue shoulder-length hair and matching blue eyes.

"Hello. I'm Yura Tsubasa. Kaichou's Rook. I look forward to working with you guys."

Lastly, a short petite girl with twin brown ponytails and green eyes introduced herself.

"My name is Nimura Ruruko. I'm Kaichou's Pawn too. 1st Year Student. Let's get along."

"Saji Genshirou. 2nd Year Student. Secretary of Student Council. Pawn of Sona Sitri. Though don't think that makes you and I equals!"

Saji announced with a smug tone.

'Jackass.' Alexis thought.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! It took 4 pawn pieces for me to reincarnate! How many did it take you?"

"Non."

Saji blinked in confusion.

"Even with 8 pawn pieces Buchou couldn't reincarnate me into a demon."

"Wh-Just WHAT are you?!"

Sona looked annoyed at Saji once again, however she decided to answer him.

"He is a Nephalem; the Hybrid union of Demon & Angel with all of their powers and none of their weaknesses. During the times where they were plentiful, they annihilated many worlds, caused mass extinction, some were powerful enough to slay gods, and nearly brought an end to the three Biblical races. In all honesty if the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse have not arrived we wouldn't even be here ."

Practically all the Student Council paled and took a step back from him. Saji looked like he was about to have a panic attack for the fact that he was mocking something that could easily rip him apart without breaking a sweat.

"Well..." Alexis looked sheepish & embarrassed while rubbing the back of his head. "Even with Boosted Gear I'm still no where near the level of being able to do all that yet."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Everyone flinched at how loud Saji was, especially Alexis considering he has enhanced hearing.

"Just come on! How powerful are you!"

He was about to retort until he paused and thought the question over.

"That's... actually a good question. I have no idea whatsoever."

It would seem that Saji was conflicted on whether to be confused or outraged.

"It would appear that you still need some discipline Saji."

She gave him a look that promised so much pain.

He almost felt sorry for him.

Almost...

"Apologize to him."

He squeaked before bowing to Alexis.

"I'm really sorry for my rude comments!"

He couldn't help but snicker at how whipped he is before maintaining his composure.

"S'alright. I dealt with worse."

Sona simply shook her head in disappointment at her pawn before focusing her attention back at Rias, though to be more specific her focus was mostly directed to Rias' Familiar.

"It seems you brought out your Familiars Rias."

"Well, I was just about to bring Asia and Alexis to meet the Familiar Master."

"Really? I was just about to do the same thing."

Rias frowned. "The only problem is that the Familiar Master will meet with only 1 peerage."

"True...one would have to wait for an entire month before seeing him again.I don't suppose you'll let me see him first would you?"

"How about we decide this through a match. The winner will gain the right to meet with him."

"Hoh. Is that a challenge Rias?"

"You bet it is. Let's settle this through sports."

The 2 had mischievous smiles that caused Alexis' instincts to blare in warning.

'This is gonna be painful isn't it?'

 **(Yep)**

* * *

 _Tennis Court_

"Kyaa~ it's Sona Onee-sama!" a female student screamed.

"U- Uwaaaaa! Akeno Onee-sama! You're as beautiful as always!" a male student shouted.

"R- Rias Onee-sama~! Please go out with me~!" Another male student shouted. Did he just confessed?

"Tsubaki-sama~! Kyaaa~!" another female student screamed.

People started to gather around outside the tennis court as four of the most popular girls of Kuoh Academy gathered there to have a tennis match. Alexis was currently covering his ears and growled in annoyance as he keeps on hearing everyone's loud screams. Asia and Jack were standing on his right side, while Yumi and Koneko were standing on his left.

"Here it goes, Sona."

Rias was holding a tennis ball and was ready to serve it.

"Go ahead, Rias."

Sona was in her standby mode.

The match started as both sides were furiously trying to take down one another.

10 minutes had passed since the game started and both sides' score were 15-15.

"KAICHOU~! WIN FOR USSSS~!"

The three Occult Research Club Devils and Alexis looked up the fence to see Saji sitting on top of the fence waving a big flag. The group had sweat dropped on their head, while Koneko was showing a neutral expression and Jack simply listened to his tune.

The match between Rias and Akeno against Sona and Tsubaki was getting more and more intense. Then, Sona decided to change things a bit.

"Take this! Shitori-style spin serve!" Sona shouted and hit the ball with a little demonic-power released on it.

"Naïve! I can just counter it with Gremory-style!" Rias was about to hit the ball until… the ball changed its direction during the last second.

"15-30!" The score was called out by Kusaka who was the referee.

"!?" Alexis widened his eyes and turned to look at both Yumi and Koneko.

"Did she just use her demonic power?!"

Yumi sweat dropped on her head and gave a force smile. "So you noticed it too huh."

Koneko's expression remained unchanged. "I think they might be getting a little too fired up…"

"HAHAHA! YOU REALLY ARE AWESOME KAICHOUUUU~!" Saji cheered.

"Ano… what about the students who witnessed it?" Asia asked worriedly.

Suddenly, someone cheered.

"It's a magic ball!"

"That's amazing!"

"Hey, they said that it was magic ball!"

"Amazing!"

"… …" Both Asia and Alexis were speechless.

Yumi smiled sheepishly. "They thought it was a magic ball."

Koneko closed her eyes said a painful fact nonchalantly. "It's a good thing that they are so oblivious."

Rias smirked and declared. "As expected from my rival. But, I shall win this game!"

The heat in the game then increased greatly.

Jack, meanwhile stared in surprised and took out his earphones.

"Hey Alex. Was it just me or was that ball moving all on its own?"

Alexis simply gave him a pained smile.

"It's best to just ignore it and pretend it didn't happen."

* * *

 _Occult Research Club_

"…In the end, the match didn't end…" Koneko spoke while holding up the torn rackets.

"They've decided to have a team battle instead. Looks like Buchou and Kaichou are discussing what type of sport they had as their match." Yumi spoke.

Rias and Akeno entered the room. Rias then spoke with a confident smile.

"We've decided dodgeball. The match will be on tomorrow night at gym."

* * *

Alexis was currently thinking hard on something as he was laying down on his own bed.

'Man things are starting to get intense with this contest and I can't help but feel that someone's going to get seriously hurt.'

An idea suddenly suddenly came into mind about how could boost the morale of his team.

"I got it!"

He ran out of his room only to bump into Mittlet.

"Aiyah, sorry about that."

"It's alright."

The 2 got up and Alexis noticed that she was wearing her usual outfit rather than the maid uniform that 3 came in when they first got here.

"Say Mittlet, is that the only outfit you wear?"

"Yeah, in fact I made it myself. Does it bother you?"

He made a sort of pained expression before answering.

"No it doesn't, it just reminds me a bit of...you know what never mind."

He was about to walk away but stopped when he processed what she told him.

"Wait you said you made that dress all on your own right?"

"Yeah I happen to be quite the skilled seamstress."

She said it with a smug tone.

"That's good! Do you mind helping me with something?"

Mittlet looked a bit confused before shrugging.

"Sure thing."

* * *

 _Evening at the Gym_

The Occult Research members were currently warming up before the match began. All the girls, other than Rias who was wearing red tracksuit, were wearing white t-shirts and blue bloomers. Alexis...

"Um Lexis-kun why..."

"Don't ask. Just don't."

For some reason he was also wearing the girl gym uniform like the rest of the group.

"That is the LAST time I let Alicia in charge of the laundry."

"You know I have to say that suits you way better than the male gym uniform."

He could feel an invisible arrow pierce his heart and he collapsed onto the floor in depression.

"I'm a guy god dammit!"

 **(Partner weren't you just about to give them 'that'?)**

'Oh right, almost forgot about that.'

He shook out of his depression and got out off the ground.

"Hey guys could you come here for a sec?"

All the devils gathered around him out of curiosity. He started handing out to each of the devils. It was a black headband with 'Occult Club' sewed into it with red string.

"I was thinking that this could help boost our spirits up a bit." He said.

"Had some help in making this though it still took quite a while to finish it."

Rias took a good look at it before smiling. "It was very well made. Thank you Alexis."

"It's amazing Lexis-kun." Yumi complimented.

"Well made..." Koneko said with a small smile.

"Ara-ara, Lexis-kun worked so hard for us. Now we can't lose at all."

"Ah I can't take all the credit, I had help from Mittlet."

Everyone put them on their forehead. It made him happy.

'Definitely worth the effort.' He thought.

"Sorry that we're late."

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice.

It was Sona along with her peerage.

Rias smiled at them.

"Let's end this once and for all Sona."

* * *

'Well things escalated quickly.'

 **(What makes you say that?)**

He moved his head slightly to the right in order to dodge a dodgeball that was covered in flames cratering into the wall behind him.

Koneko bent backwards to dodge the ball only for it to rip a part of her shirt off causing her to be out of the game.

He quickly looked away.

Apparently everyone was using their demonic power for this match already causing multiple craters, broken windows, and scorch marks around the gym area.

'Nothing just a guess.'

One stray ball went out the window and he was pretty sure he heard a scream of pain coming from outside.

'Alright time to end this.'

He grabbed a dodgeball that was about to hit him. He unfurled his wings and proceeded to pick up the dodge balls near him with his wings, free arm, and tail causing him to hold about 7 dodge balls.

An aura of blood lust covered him that was enough to grab everyone's attention.

"You know if everyone's gonna go all out." Simply to add something to his intimidation he covered his body in dense touki while lighting the dodge balls in crimson fire-like energy. "Then you guys shouldn't have any complaints when I go all out right?"

He gave them a pleasant smile that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"My my, who knew our cute kouhai can be so scary?"

Akeno meanwhile was...aroused if her expression and her rubbing her thighs together was anything to go by.

"Hey guys. The Trap Prince is seriously starting to scare me!"

Saji had no idea that he just signed his own death warrant.

Alexis threw the ball at Saji as hard as he can which was 'accidentally' aimed at his crotch.

Everyone winced when the ball connected with a loud bang.

Everyone flinched at that as they swore they also heard something pop.

"...M-man down." He said it with a very high pitch voice before passing out in pain.

"Now then." He held up the next ball. "Whose next?"

* * *

 **(Well partner you were right, it was gonna be painful)**

He could only nod in agreement as everyone was celebrating their victory.

"We all owe this victory to Alexis over here even if he was so scary."

He felt embarrassed at that remark.

"Let's not waste any more time. It's time for those 2 to get their Familiar."

* * *

Author's Notes

Chapter five is here! Alexis has a strange dream involving marriage and meeting a strange woman who calls him Absalom, gets involve with demon rivalry and once more has his male pride shot.

Till next time!


	7. Dragon King & Hellhound

Chapter 6: Dragon King & Hellhound

 **()** Ddraig speaking

 _ **()**_ Ddraig thinking

 **""** Nephalem speaking

 _ **""**_ Nephalem thinking

* * *

 _Forest of Familiars_

When Alexis opened his eyes he was met with the sight of some creepy-looking forest.

"In this forest there are many Familiar devil users living here. Today, I will have you two get your Familiars here."

The Forest of Familiars. There were giant trees growing around, so not much sunlight shines through to the ground. Though for beings such as demons & Nephalem this won't be a problem at all.

What a dense forest.

It wouldn't be weird if anything popped up out of nowhere.

"Well now what do we have here?"

"What!"

"Kyaa!"

Alexis automatically flared out his wings while growling and Asia hid behind him.

A middle-aged man appeared out of the trees looking like a stereotypical cowboy.

"Though I have long forgotten what my name was many people just call me the Beast Master."

Alexis calmed down when he realized this man had no ill intent.

"Beast Master, I brought the ones I spoke of."

Rias then introduces them to the Beast Master.

"So a former nun-turned-demon and a Nephalem with a dragon aura; my what an interesting pair you two make."

Alexis was greatly surprised that this man could tell what he is.

"How do you-?"

"You are not the first Nephalem to come here and despite what others claim, you won't be the last."

He started walking away.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Come along."

* * *

The group were now following Beast Master through the forest.

"So what kind of Familiar do you guys want anyway?"

"Hmm… have any that are strong & reliable?"

The Beast Master rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, that all depends on your definition of 'reliable.' I certainly know plenty of strong ones that's for sure."

"What would be the strongest you have?"

"That would be Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon the strongest of the Five Dragon Kings whose said to rival the Heavenly Dragons themselves. So far not even the strongest Demon Lords have been able to make her their familiar."

Alexis shivered in fright.

"Ok… forget I said: 'strongest.'"

He simply grinned & chuckle at him.

"In terms of reliability… depending on what you want you should probably go after a hellhound as they are masters of shadows & hellfire, can use shadows to teleport virtually anywhere, are master trackers, have invisibility, and have the ability to send hallucinations at whoever they hunt. Plus when they gain three heads they have the ability to use true darkness and summon the souls of lesser beings to aid them."

Alexis looked vastly impressed by this while Asia looked a bit scared at hearing this.

"You know where to find any?"

He pointed near some dead volcanoes.

"They usually hang out over there…"

"Thanks. Oi guys I'll see you seen after I get myself a hellhound!"

"Wait Alexis-!"

It was too late as Alexis opened up his wings and flew at break-necking speeds towards the dead volcanoes.

"Hm should have waited till I finished my explanation."

Rias glanced at Beast Master who was now smirking in amusement.

"You mean you don't know?"

He looked genuinely confused at her lack of knowledge before shrugging.

"Female hellhounds have a more human appearance and they have a certain bad habit of kidnapping & holding captive men… for certain purposes if you know what I mean."

The girls were confused at this before they all blushed an atomic red when they finally realized what he meant by that last part.

"W-we need to go save him!"

Yumi was the first to snap out of it and quickly ran off to Alexis' direction, with all the other girls snapping out and quickly following Yumi leaving poor Asia behind who was completely confused due to her own innocence & naivety.

"Um, what's wrong with everybody?"

Beast Master simply chuckled finding the whole thing amusing.

* * *

Alexis was flying up in the air excited to catch himself a hellhound.

 **(Hey partner do you even know what a hellhound looks like?)**

Alexis slowed down a bit in thought.

'I just assumed they would be highly aggressive demonic looking dogs that would attack me at first sight.

 **(You're right about that… at least for the males that is…)**

'Huh? What do you mean?'

All he got for an answer was perverse chuckling that instantly caused him to second guess his decision.

That soon stopped as they felt something approaching them FAST.

 **(Partner watch out!)**

Alexis veered to the left but was a bit too late as a blue lightning appeared and partially disintegrated the tips of his right wings.

'Dammit!'

Alexis disappeared in a puff of red mist and reappeared on the ground, his wings already healed up.

'What the hell was that?!'

As if to answer his question the ground shook from powerful explosions, the sky being light up by fire & lightning, and the air being filled with the angry roar of a powerful beast.

'Just what's going on?'

He was about to move forward to till he was stopped by Ddraig.

 **(You sure this is a good idea partner?)**

'Even if it isn't this may be a threat to my friends' safety which is something I can't afford.'

 **(Glad to see that the fearless nature of the Nephalem still lives on. Well let's go partner!)**

Alexis grinned, teleporting towards the direction of battle.

* * *

He got to the clearing and what he saw shocked him to his core.

Right in front of him was a large and beautiful blue western dragon that just REEKED of primal power.

'Tiamat…'

He thought as his instincts told that there was no way a dragon could possess this much power without holding the title King.

 **(Partner...run...as fast...as you can)**

His voice that was once filled with excitement now was full of fear.

'Why are you so scared?'

 **(Well... Tiamat hates me with a burning passion)** He said.

'And why is that?'

 **(… In all honesty I have no idea whatsoever)**

Alexis facepalmed in annoyance.

'… Really?'

Before more could be said Tiamat was then hit by dark purple fire. What appeared no was one of the strongest yet also one the fiercest beings he had ever seen.

Going against the Dragon King was a beautiful curvaceous woman though it was obvious that she was anything BUT human. Her skin was as black as the night sky; the fur around her arms, her legs, and her long spiky hair (save for a single red streak & four pointed purple tufts of fur that were arranged in a way to resemble a crown) being blacker than the pits of the Abyss; her claws resembled more like long daggers and were a deep crimson colour; and finally her eyes were a deep purple colour with the sclera being black.

Though she was nowhere near as powerful as Tiamat however she was not weak in the slightest and he could tell that she could easily beat Rias & Akeno at the same time without breaking a sweat.

'Who… is that?'

 **(That my partner is the mother of all hellhounds and the first hellhound to ever exist)**

'Huh… Wait seriously?!'

A thought than came to mind.

'Wait a minute… I thought hellhounds were suppose to be dogs, not some sort of beast woman.'

 **(Eh only the males who are plentiful, however females have a more human form and are quite rare)**

He honestly did not know that, but for some reason he felt that Ddraig was hiding something from him.

He was shook out of his thoughts as the first hellhound disappeared in black mist, very similar to his own, and reappeared on top of Tiamat's head trying to claw out her eyes.

Tiamat let out a roar before throwing off the hellhound.

 **(That's strange… )**

'What is it Ddraig?'

 **(Even though the First hellhound is strong she's nowhere near as powerful as Tiamat. So how is she able to inflict those wounds?)**

Alexis looked closely and saw that Tiamat was indeed injured, quite badly actually, though unlike Ddraig he noticed something else.

'Ddraig… I think she fought someone else before all this…'

He was only met with silence.

The two watched as the hellhound was essentially dancing circles around Tiamat with the latter trying to either stomp, burn, or electrocute her only to end up in failure.

 **(You may be right about that Alexis)**

The hellhound teleported once more and was able to slice a large cut at her side causing her to growl in anger.

The two were actually amazed that the hellhound was able to keep up with the strongest Dragon King even if said Dragon King was greatly injured.

Tiamat was trying her best to rid the hellhound but was failing and was quickly weakening.

"ENOUGH!"

Alexis felt a sudden spike in Tiamat's aura and she was then covered in blue flames. He at first thought she was simply going to use the flames as a sort of pseudo armour though he noticed that the flames were condensing for a lack of a better word.

'What is she...oh boy.'

He quickly took cover as Tiamat released a large shockwave of blue fire, incinerating everything in a wide radius.

Alexis stood up and took note of the destruction. Practically everything was incinerated with some occasional blue flames lingering here and there. Tiamat was currently laying on the ground breathing hard while the hellhound was knocked unconscious with large burns that were already starting to heal.

Tiamat managed to get off the ground and was about to walk away till she stopped and sniffed the air.

"You can come out Nephalem. I know you're here."

She looked directly at the spot that he was hiding, narrowing her eyes.

'Crap balls.'

He got out of his hiding spot and walked forward. She tensed though when she looked closely at his wings she appeared to relax a bit.

"What's a young pup like you doing in place like this?"

He raised an eyebrow at how calm and casual she sounded but decided to answer anyway.

"I was travelling with a group of devils as they offered to help me find my own Familiar. I wanted to see a hellhound so I came over here… Well I sort of got my wish"

He gestured to the Hellhound who was fully healed and was starting to wake up.

"Hm, so you searched yourself for a hellhound then?"

He nodded.

She then gave him a pleasant smile that gave him a foreboding feeling.

"So tell me little one, why is it that I can sense Ddraig's presence in you?"

'...Shit.'

"Well about that...uh... just ask Ddraig here."

He instantly summoned Boosted Gear and raised his arms up high in a form of surrender.

 **(Partner why?!)**

'Sorry I panicked!'

"Ddraig!"

She instantly snarled and was glaring at the gauntlets so hard that if looks could kill and Ddraig was still alive, he would have died a thousand times over.

 **(Hey there Tiamat)** He said nervously. **(How've you been?)**

"How've I been? HOW'VE I BEEN?!"

Alexis gulped while Ddraig squeaked in fright.

"After so long you DARE show yourself to me? After all these long years of waiting?!"

 **(Waiting? Why the hell were you waiting for me?)**

Tiamat's eyes glowed with rage and she lunged at Alexis intending to bite his arms off, only for him to jump up high in the air.

'Ddraig you stupid son of a-!'

A tail slammed him onto the ground with enough force to create a large crater.

'Damn she hits just as hard as Sensei.'

He instantly dodged when she slammed her fist down on him.

'Looks like I have no choice.'

He gathered large quantities of demonic power into his arms before blasting it against Tiamat. Tiamat shot shot blue lightning out of her mouth and the attacks collided, causing a large explosion.

Alexis unsheathe his sword while trying to get lock on Tiamat.

'Can't see anything with all this smoke.'

His instincts blared in warning and he sliced towards the hand that shot out, intending to grab him. The blade was strong enough to leave a deep scar on her hand causing her to flinch. She was then blasted with a powerful beam of the Power of Destruction forcing her to back away.

The smoke cleared showing how Tiamat now had a star shaped scar on her chest from the blast.

Curiously her eyes were now no longer glowing in rage however they now held amusement & determination.

"Heh for someone so young to be able to hold their own against me."

She was grinning at him.

"You're something else."

He couldn't help but grin back.

Even if she was injured anyone would be deeply afraid at the fact that they're facing off against the strongest Dragon King. But the fact is Nephalem revel in combat no matter what kind of personality/fears they have and as such Alexis could only feel excitement at the prospect of fighting someone strong.

 **(Um partner...)**

'Shut it Ddraig.'

"How about we make a bet. If I win you get to become my Familiar, and if you win you get to use me as a servant for however long you want."

Tiamat pondered on the offer for a moment before grinning at him.

"Deal."

At that note the two recommence their battle. Tiamat breathed something out of her mouth directing it at Alexis. He narrowly missed although his right hand was caught. When he looked at it he saw that his hand was completely frozen.

'Fire, lightning & ice? You have gotta be kidding me!'

Using the Power of Destruction he disintegrated the ice.

Taking to the air Alexis gathered the demonic power into his sword before slashing creating a wave of destruction, Tiamat once again countering it with her lightning.

Taking advantage of the obscurity from the smoke he lunged forward with his sword aiming to stab her head only to find her gone.

'Where-!'

He looked and saw Tiamat up on the sky covered in blue flames and coming down towards him at an incredible speeds.

'Crap I don't think I'll be fast enough to dodge that. Guess I got to overpower it then.'

He instantly shielded himself in touki however he also summoned as much of the Power of Destruction as he allowed it to cover his entire body, combining demonic power with ki.

He launched forwards intending to to go head on.

The two crashed into each other creating a MASSIVE shockwave that no doubt everyone could see and feel.

Alexis crashed down into the ground like a meteor while Tiamat landed quite safely to the ground, though she did stumble a bit most likely because her wing is still healing.

'Guess I have no choice…'

His body started absorbing all the natural energy it could gather; his crimson tribal-like markings glowing red, his ki increasing to unimaginable levels and his feet & hands ignited by crimson flames.

'Oh yeah… this will do.'

Disappearing in a red flash, reappearing behind Tiamat, who managed to use her wings to block his sword strike. He landed on the ground right in front of her.

"I must admit that this fight was quite enjoyable but you and I both see just what the outcome is."

"Heh if you think that I'm going to back down so easily than you are sadly mistaken."

He sported a bloodthirsty grin, with Tiamat smirking at him. Right now he didn't even care whether Tiamat would honour the deal or not. He was too lost in the battle.

He instantly covered himself in a black aura that was tinged with crimson flames. Tiamat was intrigued as this was the first time she had seen Senjutsu being combined with demonic power.

He instantly disappeared from Tiamat's sight leaving only a crater where he stood. Tiamat instantly felt tremendous pain on her right side as Alexis slammed into her before disappearing.

'So this is the power of combining senjutsu with demon magic.'

Tiamat breathed fire around in a large circle. He shielded himself using his wings from the flames though some of it managed to get past it and damage him a bit.

Her hand came down towards him intending to skewer him with her claws. He blocked it with his sword though the force was enough to send him to the air. Her claws were smoking a bit due to the contact of the volatile energy surrounding him.

She breathed ice at him only for him to summon crimson flames at it it. The flames melted ice and burned Tiamat causing he to roar in pain. He came down on her only for her to shoot lightning at him, shocking him with enough power for him to roar out in pain.

'I have to finish this.'

He could feel his Sage mode starting to run out.

He started mustering all of his remaining demonic power, and nature energy into his sword. Tiamat noticing this and gathered all of her flames, ice and lightning in her mouth, both of them getting ready to unleash a final move.

Here it goes!'

The both unleashed their attacks: one a large crescent-shaped wave of crimson & black destructive while the other a destructive whirlwind of blue both colliding against each other.

'Dammit! This isn't enough!'

Right now the attacks were fighting for dominance though he was steadily losing ground.

Eventually his attack was overwhelmed and Alexis only had enough time to shield himself with his touki before the blast engulfed him.

When the smoke cleared Alexis was still standing though it was obvious that he could no longer continue. Smoke was coming out of his body as all the burns and scars were already being healed. He winced when the bones in his wings were resetting themselves.

"So do you still want to have a go?"

Alexis looked at her for a moment. Some part of him wanted to continue this fight but it was clear as day that if he continued he would pass out from exhaustion.

He sighed before sheathing his sword.

"It's your win."

Tiamat chuckled before a bright glow enveloped her form. He was forced to cover his eyes from the intensity.

"You know, I think I like you."

The tone seemed a lot more softer than usual. He opened his eyes only to gape at the sight before him. Standing before him was a beautiful woman, late teens to early twenties, long blue-white hair reaching past her knees, two EXTREMELY long curved horns on her head, pinkish-purple eyes, and had quite a voluptuous figure she was practically the definition of goddess beauty… she also happened to be as naked as newborn.

"Kyaa!"

He fell backwards in surprise though rather than his head landing on the hard ground it landed on something soft. When he looked up he saw that he somehow landed on the lap of the Hellhound who was staring at him with curiosity. She lifted her hand and placed on top of his head and started...rubbing it?

'Is...is she petting me?'

He could hear Tiamat giggling at him.

"Apparently so has the hellhound."

The Hellhound merely gave her a glance of caution before turning her gaze back at Alexis.

"Hm I think this one is willing to be your Familiar."

Alexis tried hard to look everywhere other than Tiamat's direction.

"C-could you please put something on to cover yourself."

Tiamat smirked at him.

"What's the matter? Never seen a naked woman before?"

He blushed and simply looked away. In all honesty he has at one time during his childhood bathed with Erinys before though since he was a kid he didn't really care that much seeing her naked. Though right now was a different story. Simply recalling the memory was giving him a nosebleed.

"Well, I believe this is my loss."

He stood up from his position causing the hellhound to whine. He looked at her moment before petting her causing her to pant like a happy dog.

"I think I'll name you… Ramsey."

"I see that you intend to make her your Familiar."

"Yep. Besides I think my little sister will take a great liking to her."

Tiamat looked at Alexis for a moment before pondering something.

"You know what little one I will become your Familiar as well."

"?!"

He looked at her in stunned silence.

"But I lost."

"True however I knew you were holding back on me."

"What are you talking about? I was giving it my all."

"No you were not. Not once have you used Boosted gear during our battle."

He was about to refute but then realized she was right.

'Goddamn it! Why did I not use it before?! The battle would've been a lot easier!'

She chuckled seeing Alexis face-palming from his own stupidity.

"There is also the fact that I wasn't at full power due to my injuries. So this wasn't a true battle as neither of us were fighting 100%"

Though in all honesty if Tiamat was at 100% Alexis would not stand a chance even if he does use Boosted gear.

"Besides you put up a decent fight and you seem like an interesting fellow to be around. So may I know the name of my new master?"

Alexis looked at her with a bit of disbelief until he sighed in acceptance.

"Alexis Maccabeus."

She seemed amused of his name.

"Well before we can make this official we better go find the others since only they know how to do the ritual."

"You know we can just do it now. I know how to do the ritual itself, well an old version of it but it still works."

"Really?"

She nodded her head.

"Well then let's get to work. But first of all… PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!"

It was quite ironic that the more animalistic of the two had more modesty than the other.

* * *

'What? What is this?'

He could hear Ddraig cheering and celebrating like there's no tomorrow while Tiamat was laughing at the scene, Ramsey simply curled up near Alexis and fell asleep, while the Beast Master was simply enjoying the sights.

The 3 managed to locate the rest of the group with Rias reprimanding him for running off on his own. Before he could introduce his new Familiars to them slime started falling on the girls. At first he thought they were dangerous until they all started melting their clothes off.

"I believe this little thing is a slime. Don't worry they're not dangerous though they have the habit of eating women's clothing, underwear included."

"Is there anything we can do?!"

"Don't worry they should be done soon."

 **(Just enjoy the show partner!)**

'Shut up.'

Then something which looks like a tentacle appeared from the trunk of a tree and it started to wrap around the girls!

"N-noooo!"

Asia screams. The tentacle wrapped around Asia's leg and started to make its way up. It went inside her ripped clothes and started to move. When he looked, Rias and the other girls were also having their important parts tangled by the tentacles. Tiamat was now holding her stomach from laughing too hard while the Beast Master gained a slight nosebleed.

"What the hell are those?!"

"That my friend are tentacles. They eat women's secretions and often times work together with slime."

"Wait so..."

 **(Yes my friend. They are about to lose their v-cards to a bunch of tentacles)**

Oh shit.

Before he could panic Tiamat decided that she had enough fun and started burning all the slimes and tentacles away.

"Phew, thanks Tiamat."

"No problem."

Before Tiamat could get rid of the ones still clinging on to Asia blue lightning appeared out of nowhere attacking the slimes & tentacles. It was nowhere near as powerful as Tiamat's lightning but still powerful enough to kill them off and leave Asia unharmed. A blue dragon the size of an eagle appeared and landed on Asia's shoulders.

"The Sprite Dragon. Just like its name, it's a dragon which uses blue lightning."

Ah that explains the lightning.

"It is still baby, however once it grows up it will become a powerful dragon, not in the same league as a Dragon King but still one of the top tiers. It also only gives electric damage to those who it acknowledges as its enemies. So it must have thought that the girl isn't its enemy."

"Looks like it eliminated the slimes and tentacles which were attacking Asia. Maybe this dragon is a male. I heard that male dragons will also take a liking to females from other races."

Rias says it while patting the baby dragon's head. The dragon sure is honest with his feelings.

"Ain't that the truth."

He noticed that Tiamat was looking pissed at something, no doubt thinking about an incident with Ddraig.

"U-umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?" Asia asks.

"I don't see a problem with it." Rias said.

* * *

"…..In the name of A-Asia Argento, I order you! Y-You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

They returned to the entrance of the forest. Asia opened a green magic-circle in front of them. The Sprite Dragon was located in the middle of the magic-circle, and the contract ceremony between Asia and the familiar is about to take place.

Of course, since Asia is a beginner, Akeno was supporting her. But it seemed like the ceremony was progressing very well. Akeno also seemed relieved. Asia is very talented at being a devil.

"Normally the Sprite Dragon is a dragon who won't pledge to a demon, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. Something like this has never happened before, but it seems like the contract ceremony will finish safely."

The Beast Master remarks.

The light from the magic circle starts to gradually lose its light. Because the contract has finished, the baby dragon flew to Asia and started to play with her.

"Ufufu. You are tickling me. Raxis."

"Raxis?"

Asia answers him.

"Yes. He is a dragon which uses "Raigeki" and I also used your name as well. Even though he uses lightning, I want him to be like you Lexis-san. …Would it trouble you?"

"No, that's alright…. Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Let's get along Raxis"

He held up hand towards it. The little dragon sniffed it before rubbing its head on his hand.

'Huh. Half expected him to hide or shoot lightning at me.'

 **(Might have something to do with you being a Nephalem)**

'What does that have anything to do with this?'

 **(The Nephalem & Dragon-kind got along with each other quite well, at least compared to the other supernatural kin; hell the two races even traded magical secrets, clan arts & artifacts with each other. Or he might recognize use as his superior)**

Alexis was surprised hearing this, and here he thought that the Nephalem were just a bunch of genocidal maniacs.

"Hm, seems the little one has also taken a liking to you. No doubt due to your status."

Beast Master commented.

"So Alexis. Do you mind introducing these to ladies to us?"

He took his attention away from Raxis. Rias was looking at Tiamat curiously, Akeno simply smiled her usual smile, Koneko remained neutral though it seemed she was afraid of them, while Yumi was smiling though it was a glass smile and she looked like she wanted to murder them.

"Well these two are Ramsey, who is the mother of all hellhounds, and Tiamat the Chaos Karma dragon; my new Familiars."

"...I'm sorry did you say Chaos Karma dragon."

"Yep."

"And she is your Familiar now right?"

"Yep."

The 4 looked at him in stunned silence for a moment.

""""WHAT?!""""

Alexis winced, Ramsey growled in annoyance, and Tiamat laughed at their reactions.

'This is gonna take a while isn't it.'

 **(Yep and just imagine their next reactions when you tell them you gave Tiamat a run for her money)**

Alexis sighed in defeat knowing there was no way of escaping this.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well surprise, surprise Alexis ends up getting Tiamat as his familiar despite her hatred for Ddraig as well as the mother of all hellhounds.

I named this new character Ramsey after the mother of all Hellhounds from the show Supernatural. The hellhounds themselves are based out of the Hellhounds from Monster Girl Encyclopedia, the Cerberi from God of War and the hellhounds from Supernatural.

Tiamat's human form is based on her appearance from Fate Grand Order.

See ya next time:)


	8. The Phenex Rises

Chapter 7: The Phenex Rises

 **()** Ddraig speaking

 _ **()**_ Ddraig thinking

 **""** Nephalem, Dragon speaking

 _ **""**_ Nephalem, Dragon thinking

* * *

"Aiyah this might take a while."

Alexis was currently flying up in the sky holding a large bag of flyers. Though he managed to acquire Familiars he felt that having a Dragon King deliver flyers was just demeaning and having Ramsey do it was as dangerous a having little kids climbing Mount Everest without any gear.

In all honesty he didn't really mind though today it would seem the delivery would take longer than expected if the human-size bag of flyers was anything to go by.

He thought back to how he introduced Tiamat & Ramsey to Erinys and those in his household.

It was quite amusing seeing the 3 fallen angel girls run around in panic like a bunch of headless chickens.

Alicia simply teased him for gaining 2 new girlfriends while Erinys pummelled him to the ground for doing something as stupid as fighting the strongest Dragon King.

But all things considered Tiamat apparently has her own duties to perform so she comes and goes, but thanks to their old-fashioned contract he's able to tell what location she is and able to summon her to him whenever he wants.

Speaking of Tiamat…

"Something on your mind master?"

"Kyaah!"

He nearly dropped the bag in surprise.

Flying right next to him was Tiamat wearing what he could only describe as some sort of combination of a dress & undergarments that were really revealing.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"I can't help it. Your scream is too cute."

He felt a large sting to his male pride.

"I'm a guy goddammit!"

"But seriously master is there anything wrong?"

"...Nothing really. I'm just thinking of just how I'm already so used to all this crazy stuff. Any normal person would have gone crazy from all this, yet here I am talking to a Dragon King casually, already accepting the fact I have fallen angel servants, living with a nun & a dog from hell of sorts, and making deliveries for the Devil."

"A demon."

"Same difference."

The 2 flew in the sky peacefully until Tiamat decided to speak again.

"There is something else on your mind isn't there?"

He simply sighed.

"It's just that lately Buchou seems to be in and out of it lately. I'm a bit worried for her."

Tiamat nodded in understanding.

"So you have any suggestions on what's going on with her?"

Tiamat placed a hand under her chin thinking.

"Well considering that she is nobility it's most likely something both political and personal. Perhaps an arranged marriage?"

He thought about it and it does seem plausible.

"Also master-"

"Please stop calling me master."

"-watch out for the billboard."

She then flew away.

"Billboard? What bill-!"

He crashed headfirst into it leaving a deep impression into the metal.

"...ow."

He fell down hard into the ground.

* * *

"Hey guys I'm home!"

"Onii-chan!"

He was tackled to the ground by two people; his sister Alicia and his Ramsey.

Ramsey took a great liking to Alicia when the 2 first met and started copying her actions especially in regards to how she shows her affections to Alexis.

"Right it's good to be back. Now could you please get off me?"

"Nope!"

He sighed.

Kalawarner came to check up on all the commotion.

"Hey Kalawarner could you help me with this?"

Kalawarner looked at Ramsey, who was growling viscously at her, and Alicia who was holding the remote for the electric collars.

"Yeah I rather still live if it's all the same with you."

She walked off.

'Some servant.'

He disappeared in red mist leaving the 2 girls whining in complaint.

* * *

Alexis right now was taking a relaxing shower. His wings were widespread on the ground while his tail lazily swayed from side-to-side.

"Nyan~!"

Alexis opened his eyes and saw Kura staring at him.

"Just how do you keep coming into the house without anyone noticing you?"

He chuckled.

He wrapped his tail around her before picking her up and placing her on his lap.

"Hm. You're perhaps the only cat who doesn't mind getting wet."

The two let the water run on their bodies in relaxation.

"Shame you and Ramsey don't get along."

At the mention of Ramsey Kura stiffened and hiss her displeasure.

When the met Kura was instantly hostile towards the hellhound most likely because cats & dogs never got along with each other.

"You are perhaps the only normal thing in my life right now which is pretty ironic."

Kura simply purred in pleasure when he petted her.

"Ironic. But all of us have our secrets I suppose."

Kura quickly looked at Alexis though instantly relaxed when she apparently didn't find what she was looking for.

"Ano are you in there Alexis-san?"

He looked and saw Asia's outline from outside.

"Yeah I am. Don't worry I'm almost done."

After a minute or 2 he heard some scuffling before he heard the door open.

Before he could so much as turn his head in confusion he felt someone hugging his back. It took him a moment to realize that it was Asia. It took him another moment to realize that she was naked.

"Eh?! Asia what are you doing?!"

He was blushing hard as he could feel Asia's bare breasts on his back. His tail was twitching madly.

"W-well..." He could hear that Asia was just as embarrassed of this as he is. "I was told that in order to get closer to someone you care about you need to bathe together with them."

"Who told you that?"

"Kiryuu-san told me."

'That damn perverted woman!'

"Asia, that only applies to those of the same gender."

"Eh?! But..."

"So there's no reason you should force yourself to do this."

"O-okay."

He felt Asia leave his side.

It could've been his imagination but he could've sworn that that she sounded disappointed. He also could've sworn that Kura was giving Asia a smug smile.

* * *

Alexis was looking at his reflection from his blade. Though he was now wearing his human guise his reflection showed the true beast that hides in sheep's clothing. It was not only his reflection, if he were to look at his shadow he would see 2 horns pocking out of his head and his wings outstretched. No matter how powerful the glamour is his shadow and reflection will always show his true nature...

His senses suddenly picked up a small burst of magic that warned that someone was coming, yet he felt no hostility of a sorts so he relaxed.

FLASH

Then the floor on his room glows. The light was forming into a circular shape, and a familiar symbol appears on it.

The Gremory group's magic-circle.

The magic-circle makes a big glow that lit up the whole room, and a person appears from it.

It's the silhouette of a girl. A girl with crimson hair..

"Buchou…?"

It was Rias who came out of the circle. For some reason she looked really nervous and had an expression of someone who was cornered and was force to make a decision that they dislike.

She then approaches him as soon as she sees him and demands what was probably the most outrageous thing he has ever heard in his entire life.

"Make love to me."

He dropped his sword in shock and he stared at Rias with wide eyes and his mouth open.

'Maybe I'm just hearing things.'

"I want you to take my virginity. Immediately."

'Yep. Definitely not hearing things.'

"W-W-W-Why?!"

"Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now."

Rias hassles him while taking her uniform off.

Alexis' mind was still having trouble comprehending what he just heard.

STRIP.

She takes her shirt off before taking her skirt off. She was only left in her underwear.

He finally snapped out of his stupor and was blushing up a storm. He tried backing away only to trip and land on his bed.

"Buchou! Why are you doing this?!"

"Please Alexis. I've tried thinking about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

'Only method?'

He than thought back to the conversation he had with Tiamat.

She took off her bra leaving only her panties on. She takes a huge breath before approaching him.

Even though Alexis was FAR from being a pervert he was still a teenage guy and seeing such a beautiful girl that was practically naked in front of him, he couldn't help but stare.

"Aren't I good enough for you Alexis?"

"N-No! That's not it!"

She came close to him to the point that she was now on top of him with their faces near inches apart.

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

Method?

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you."

Evidence?

He looked closely in Rias' eyes. What he saw was desperation, fear and despair. Though the reason was completely different, the emotions were the same as his own. Ones that he constantly carries yet always hides from the rest of the world...

All forms of confusion, panic and embarrassment left him. His human guise dissipated, stunning Rias a bit. Taking advantage he flipped their positions with Rias now laying on the bed and Alexis on top of her.

For a moment she thought he was actually going to do the deed and closed her eyes in acceptance.

Her closing her eyes was enough to give him his answer.

"Do you know why I follow you?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion.

"W-what?"

"Do you know why I follow you?"

He asked once again.

She at first didn't understand, as he was not her servant or even a devil. Though she then understood what he meant by 'follow'; it was that he meant that even though he had no reason to befriend them, to trust them, to believe that they are good, and yet still he puts his faith in them, still continues to follow their path.

"I-I don't know."

He looked disappointed at her answer.

He placed his right hand on her chest where her heart rested.

She couldn't help but blush.

"When I first met your kind, I honestly thought you would be no different than what the bible has told us: selfish, greedy, and evil beings that would take away people's souls and drag them to Hell."

She had no idea where he was going with this.

"And yet when I met you and your group all I saw were innocent kind-hearted people who carry heavy burdens on their shoulders."

She looked at him in shock wondering how he knew.

"When I became a part of this world all of you did everything to ease me into this world despite having nothing to gain. Even when I showed you THAT side of me..."

He grimaced thinking of how he lost it back in the abandoned church.

"You feared me yet you stood your ground and even comfort me when I was in despair."

He looked into Rias' eyes and gave her heart-warming smile.

"You were there for me in my darkest time. So please Rias let me be there for you in your darkest time."

Rias looked at him with wide eyes before tears started forming. She clung to tightly and let out all her emotions.

Alexis smiled and hugged her back, wrapping his tail & wings around her, shielding her from the outside world.

'Even if I am a monster, that still won't stop me from protecting you and the others Rias.'

* * *

A magic circle shone through Alexis' room. From it came a silver-haired young woman wearing a maid uniform for some reason. She looked around the room and saw Alexis & Rias sleeping peacefully on his bed. She at first feared the worst though she noticed that Alexis still had all his clothes on so she sighed in relief. Though relief turned to near horror when she got a good look at Alexis.

'Nephalem.'

She was now questioning what was one doing here in devil territory and why Rias would approach something as dangerous as this beast.

She was thinking of a way to sneak Rias away without alerting the beast only for him to disappear in a puff of red mist.

She felt a sharp blade pressing down on her throat.

"If you're aura is anything to go by than I'd say you outclass me in terms of power."

She said nothing though she was secretly charging up a spell.

"However physically speaking I MAY outclass you there. Also I seriously doubt you'll be able to cast your spell quick enough to save your life."

She widened her eyes in surprise.

"So let's have a civil talk before this misunderstanding causes me to slice your throat open."

* * *

"So that's how it is."

The 2 sat in the living room. After making introductions the maid, whose name is Grayfia, explained Rias' circumstances to him.

"You demons are so old-fashioned."

He growled in annoyance.

"Arranged marriages. Tch, who does that?"

"You must understand that us devils are in a vulnerable state. The population of Pure-blooded demons is extremely low."

"Isn't that why you created the Evil-Pieces? To up the population?"

Grayfia sighed.

"True that the demon population has increased by a large margin, however half of it is comprised by reincarnated demons. Their population is steadily growing while the pure-bloods, those from the 72 pillars are slowly but surely decreasing."

"Then why not breed with the reincarnated demons?"

"The problem is that they were not demons in the first place and the Elders do not want any of the bloodlines to be 'tainted'."

He looked angry at that comment before a silence befall on them.

"Let her rest here. She needs it and I doubt that you coming here to pick her up will do her any good."

Grayfia nodded her head in acceptance and teleported away.

He sighed in relief as his muscles now relaxed.

Though they instantly tensed once again when he realized something. Rias was sleeping on his bed naked. The only reason he was not bothered in the first place was because he was too busy comforting her and they simply let sleep take over.

Now though...

"Well crap."

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Asia asks him with a worried voice.

It was currently morning and Alexis was currently walking towards school with Asia and the 3 fallen angel girls who would be integrated into the school life starting today. Though walking with them in front of the other Kuoh students was sure to cause him problems from jealous boys and so forth.

But on to the matter at hand.

"Yeah I'm alright, don't worry about it."

Alexis was thinking hard on Rias' situation hence why Asia asked when she saw his face scrunched up in deep thought.

He thought back to how he and Rias woke up before the others and how she decided to go on ahead to school. Though she didn't leave without hugging him and thanking him.

""Alexis!""

He turned to see the Perverted Duo running towards him with anger in their eyes and their fists swinging. Though they never got a chance when Jack came out of nowhere and slammed their heads together with enough force to knock them out.

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem. But still is there any particular reason why you're walking with 2 hotties and a loli?"

Mittlet gained a tic mark on her head after hearing that last remark.

Before Alexis could answer Asia beat him to it.

"They're living with us."

Jack stared at them blankly before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Dude! Just how many more girls are you gonna ensnare into your lustful grasp?!"

Alexis gained multiple tic marks on his head and was blushing up a storm.

Kalawarner looked amused, Mittlet was still peeved at the loli remark, Asia was confused, while Raynare was giving Jack a 'Are you out of your freaking mind?!' look.

"Come on guys. Let's get going before I decide to beat the shit out of this guy."

They continue walking forward leaving the laughing Jack and the unconscious perverts behind.

* * *

"So is there a reason why we're heading to the clubroom so early?"

He (still in his human guise) along with Asia and the fallen angel girls were following Yumi to the clubroom. The reactions to Raynare & Mittlet's introductions were predictable though luckily they didn't say anything about living in the same house as Alexis.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that Rias has requested us to come for an emergency meeting. She wanted you and your servants to come as she felt that this might concern you as well."

He nodded and they continue walking onward.

Alexis stopped momentarily stopped when he sensed a familiar presence though he continued on till they reached the front door.

"…For me to finally realize the presence here…"

Yumi puts on a serious face by narrowing her eyes.

Alexis looks at her in surprise.

'She only now just notices it?! It's practically covering the entire area like a blanket!'

 **(Don't forget that, even though you're still young by your kind's standards, your senses outclass most beings already)**

Yumi opened the door.

Inside the room were Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Grayfia.

When Grayfia saw the 3 fallen angel girls, she got ready to attack only to stop when Alexis' eyes flashed in warning making her realize that those 3 were most likely subordinates of his or something like that.

Rias had an unpleasant face (though it brightened a bit when Alexis came to view) while Akeno was smiling like usual, but she had a cold vibe.

Koneko was sitting on a chair at the corner quietly. It seemed like she doesn't want to get involved with the situation as much as possible.

The room had an atmosphere where no one was talking.

Yumi quietly says "Oh my" from behind him.

Asia was feeling uneasy so she held onto his sleeve with an uneasy face while the fallen angels fidgeted a bit. He patted her head to comfort her and to make her feel safe.

Rias speaks after looking at each of them.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Lady Rias, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Rias rejected Grayfia's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—"

Alexis turned and looked at the floor.

"Someone's coming."

Everyone, including Grayfia, looked at him in surprise. Though Grayfia was more surprised that he was able to sense it coming before it revealed itself.

'He has really good senses'

A magic-circle on the floor glows.

The symbol of the Gremory drawn on the magic-circle changes into an unfamiliar pattern.

"—Phoenix"

That's what Yumi who was close to him says.

The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic-circle.

FLAME!

Flames came out from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat.

There was a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there was a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looked like he was in his early 20's.

He seemed like the bad boy type. He had his hands inside his pockets.

Somehow, he looked a lot like a host.

The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Rias.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

Alexis widened his eyes a bit.

Rias was looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she's welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches her.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

The guy grabs Rias' arm.

"…Let go of me, Raiser."

Rias says that with a deep and serious voice while trying to shake the guys hand off.

'Time to butt in'

Alexis' grabbed Raiser's arm.

"I believe my friend here told you to let go. So I would kindly ask that you take your hand off her. "

Everyone gasped when they saw Alexis grab Raiser's arm.

"Just who do you think you are to demand something from-!"

At first he was pissed that someone lower than him would dare touch him until he got a good look of Alexis.

"Well now..." He let go of Rias and gave Alexis a charming smile. "May I have the pleasure of knowing the name of such a beautiful flower?"

Alexis stared at him in confusion before realization came to him. His face contorted into a mix of horror, disgust, depression, and pure rage.

He could hear Ddraig laughing his head off.

The others in the room were trying their hardest not to laugh though some giggles could be heard. Hell even Koneko cracked a brief smile and he could see Grayfia turning her head trying not to smile. Whether everyone was laughing at him, Raiser, or both was unknown.

His anger finally reaching the breaking point he punched Raiser in the face with enough force to break through a brick wall and kicked the guys crotch with TWICE the force of his punch causing Raiser to collapse on the floor unconscious.

Rias and Akeno couldn't hold their laughters anymore; Yumi, Koneko and Asia were staring at him in shock, Grayfia only shook her head, while the fallen angel girls looked at him in approval and newfound respect.

Alexis stared at Raiser's unconscious body before poking it with the tip of his foot.

"Is he going to be ok?"

Yumi face palmed. "You ask that after you did that to him?"

"Not to worry." Grayfia said. "The Phenex clan is famous for their regenerative abilities so he should be fine in 5 minutes or so."

"Dammit, I was hoping that he would at least be in a coma for a couple of months."

All the demons looked at him incredulously while the fallen angel girls giggled.

"Well if he's gonna recover, than I should carve out his heart."

Everyone widened their eyes and attempted to stop him when he attempted to bring down his sword on the poor Phenex.

"Come on! At least let me castrate him!"

* * *

After a couple of struggles and arguments Raiser finally woke up causing everyone to simmer down. It would appear that he knew nothing of how he ended up unconscious. Their were a couple of nasty reactions when the group learned that he was Rias' fiancee.

But on to the matter at hand...

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your father and Lord Sirzechs are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Demons in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Demon to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Demon that are also happens to be a High-class Demon, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Demons. A pure-blood High-class Demon. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Alexis simply rolled his eyes while he could feel his servants sharing the same feeling as him.

"The newly produced Demons—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Demons, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Demons with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Demons because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Demons are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Demons to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house and your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Demons who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Demons on the line."

He could see Rias faltering a bit before seeing her resolve come back once again.

"I'm not going to crush my house and I am willing to take a husband."

No one, not even Alexis, noticed how she casted her eyes on him when she said that.

Hearing that, Raiser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Demons from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Rias talked over Raiser and says it clearly.

Hearing that, Raiser became unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he made a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Demon who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Demon like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

FLAME!

Raiser's body was covered in flames.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants!"

Though it was then that he noticed the 3 fallen angel girls.

"But perhaps I should get rid of the trash first!"

"Raiser wai-!"

Grayfia tried to warn him. If there was one thing she knew it was never piss off a Nephalem (she happened to still have the scars of the time she pissed one off) and trying to kill someone that was claimed by one was sure to anger it.

Though it was too late as he already launch a large fireball at Raynare who was the closest one to him.

All she could do was wait for the pain of being burned alive. She felt the heat yet felt no pain. When the fire died down she opened her eyes and was shocked beyond belief seeing Alexis standing in front of her protectively.

His arms were crossed so most of the damage was to his arms. Most were horrified at how badly burned his arms were as they could see some of the flesh melted off leaving some bone exposed. Asia was near tears and was about to come over there and heal him. Though that proved unnecessary as his arms healed in a matter of seconds leaving not even a scar behind; it was as if he wasn't burned in the first place.

He lowered his arms and gave Raiser a glare full of so much rage and hatred that it caused him to flinch for a brief second.

"W-why did..."

He turned to stare at Raynare and, for the first time since she entered his household, gave her a smile full of kindness that warmed her heart and caused her to blush.

Suddenly, with a large burst of speed, he was right in front of Raiser and grabbed by the throat, lifting him up the floor.

"You have A LOT of nerve trying to kill someone from my household little demon."

"You...How...dare you!"

Raiser tried burning Alexis' arm off. Though he succeeded in burning the flesh, Alexis' healing factor made sure that the fire wouldn't sever his limb.

Narrowing his eyes he added more force cutting off Raiser from saying anything more.

"Lord Alexis, Lord Raiser, calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Lord Sirzechs' honour, I won't hold back."

She let off a bit of her aura.

Alexis dropped Raiser in surprised. Raiser was just about to retaliate however one glare from Grayfia was enough for him to cease.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Lord Sirzechs' group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

"Tch."

Alexis was merely annoyed that he couldn't finish off Raiser like the crap he is.

"Master, Sirzechs, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias questions her.

"Lady Rias, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Lord Raiser?

"…!?"

Rias became speechless hearing this.

'Rating Game?'

He tilted his head in confusion.

"It's a game that is played by the Demons with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle."

Yumi explains it to him.

Grayfia continues on with her explanation.

"Just as you know, Lady Rias, only mature aged Demons can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Demons, even immature Demons can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Rias finished it while making a sigh.

"In other words father and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

She was really ticked off.

"Then Lady Rias, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks at her provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Demon and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with even more provocative words. Rias sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glared at each other with great intensity.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Rias and Raiser both agree to Grayfia's approval.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

"Everyone except for these 4."

She gestured to Alexis and the fallen angels.

Raiser started laughing after hearing her answer.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, he clicked his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appeared from the magic-circle.

"These are my cute servants."

Surrounding him were 15 girls of all shapes, sizes, and clothing.

All he could do was stare at him in complete and utter disbelief.

 **(Damn, he really knows how to pick em! You should definitely follow his example partner!)**

Alexis then sniffed the air. His eyes than laid upon a beautiful girl who was wearing a western-style dress and had a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides.

'Huh. Why does she smell like Raiser?'

"Hey fried chicken."

"Fried chicken?! How dare you!"

"Oh if you don't like that than how about grilled chicken?"

He asked with so much seriousness that it was hard to tell whether he was joking or not.

He could hear Rias snickering at this.

"Fried turkey? Grilled turkey? Oh, how about chicken nugget?"

"Pfft-"

He heard Rias let out a laugh before covering it quickly.

"How dare she?! Speaking to Lord Raiser like that!"

"Does she have no manners?!"

"She needs to taught a lesson!"

He could feel his humour quickly turn to irritation after hearing how they referred to him as female.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Lord Raiser."

Raiser gave an order to his servant. She's small like Koneko and had a childish face.

She took out a stick that martial artists use and makes a battle posture after swinging her stick around.

Alexis simply stood there looking bored. He could tell that she was experienced, but considering who his sensei is it wouldn't be a stretch to say that he outclassed her by a VERY large margin.

She thrusted the staff into his stomach, intending to send him flying, only for the staff to break upon contact.

Shocked she didn't have time to react when he lashed and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up in the air. Looking at her curiously he simply shrugged before slamming her into the ground hard enough to create a crater and knocking her unconscious.

"Who's next?"

"Don't get cocky. The one who you just defeated was my [Pawn] Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants."

Raiser was pissed but then thought of something.

"Rias, I will allow 10 days for you to train your servants. It would boring if the battle was one sided. However...I want this brat to participate as well." He gestured to Alexis.

"What?! You can't just decide that on your own, and Alexis has no intention of becoming my demon servant so he can't participate."

In all honesty it wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just that it was impossible.

Raiser looked confused when Rias referred to Alexis as a 'he' but chose to ignore it.

"It's an unofficial one my dear so simply have her replace your unavailable bishop or have her act as a trial member. Either way you should feel honoured that I'm giving you these 2 handicaps."

Rias looked pissed though Alexis came forward.

"I accept."

His answer shocked the Gremory side though he could see Rias smiling at him.

"I accept the terms and conditions."

Rias answered.

"I will inform the two households of the conditions then."

Grayfia bows her head after confirming and teleports back to the Underworld.

Raiser also disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants but not before giving Alexis a scalding glare.

"Dammit! I forgot to ask him why he had a family member in his peerage."

"Alexis why..."

He turned to Rias.

"Did you forget? I told you that I will be there for you in your darkest time. I have no intention of breaking my promise."

Rias lowered her head, hiding her expression. Though he heard one thing as clear as day from her:

"Thank you."

* * *

Author's Notes

Didn't expect me to post a chapter this soon did ya?

Well until next time :)


	9. Training & Boundaries

Chapter 8: Training & Boundaries

 **()** Ddraig speaking

 _ **()**_ Ddraig thinking

 **""** Nephalem, Dragon speaking

 _ **""**_ Nephalem, Dragon thinking

* * *

"And so that's my situation."

Alexis was at Erinys' house and explained the whole thing to her. He purposely neglected to tell her how Rias tried to have sex with him in order to break out of her marriage contract. He had, without a doubt, a feeling that if Erinys heard that she would hunt down Rias and slice her to tiny strips of bloody meat.

Erinys looked as if she was in deep thought no doubt thinking over the events that he described.

"So that's why Sensei, I ask you to train us for the upcoming battle."

Erinys opened her eyes and stared intently at into Alexis' own. His gaze did not falter in the slightest.

"I will only train you and not the demons."

He hung his head in defeat. He knew that without any proper training the Gremory group will ultimately be defeated even if he was there with them. Hell he may be a being that can kill gods but he is still young and simply because he has high regeneration that doesn't make him unbeatable.

"However I know three people who can train them."

He perked up quickly.

"If I call them now they should arrive quite soon, perhaps in 5 to 7 hours."

"Thank you Sensei."

She smiled before getting up and walking away.

"Oh and when you meet the little red-haired demon again, tell her that if she once again tries to use you for her own personal gain, I will skin her alive."

Alexis stiffened and paled greatly before looking at Erinys. The look in her eye told him that she knew what Rias tried to do and that it was taking a lot of willpower for her not to do something...unpleasant.

'How did she know?'

 **(Partner, let this be a lesson for you. You can never hide anything from your mates)**

'Right...Wait mates?!'

He could hear Ddraig laughing his ass off.

* * *

 _Forge Lands_

Sounds of battle could be heard, metal being broken and the sounds of explosions ringing the air.

A man who was quite tall, lean and yet also muscular; his skin was a deep tan colour with a hint of red to it; the only clothing that he was wearing was a pair off ripped brown pants; his intricate marks that covered his entire body were a dark brown in colour; he had orange irises while the sclera was a dark grey, his hair was black, long and messy while his horns were curved in a way that they resembled that of a goat's; was currently battling a group of constructs by dual-wielding a simple bo-staff and a large oversized hammer that was FAR larger than his entire body.

The constructs looked simple in design yet at the same time complex. However the image was ruined as they were covered by some nasty black goo that looked like it was the only thing holding them together.

'Damn I didn't think this place would be the first to be attack by Corruption.'

He narrowly dodged punch to the head and quickly retaliated by a swing of his hammer.

With master ease he combated the constructs with his bo-staff spearing and knocking his opponents away or with his hammer smashing and crushing his foes.

Eventually the last of his opponents fell with him not even being winded.

His right ear perked up as if listening to something...or someone.

He looked on at a distance with a bit of pit.

"Sorry guys but you'll have to deal with this by yourselves."

With a motion of his hand, a portal appeared in front of him and he walked into it, disappearing.

* * *

 _Unknown location_

A man wearing noble-looking clothing was running for his life. It was obvious that he was a demon as he had his bat wings out, however the wings were obviously torn in half hence why the demon was running instead of flying off.

"Damn that Rizevim! He claimed that the Grand Abominations would be here! He never said anything about the Nephalem still being alive and this place being their territory!"

He heard some sinister laughter which caused his fear to spike up even more and forced him to run even faster.

From out of the shadows came two car-sized hyenas. Their fur was crimson-coloured though it looked more like it was matted in blood rather than it being natural. The sclera of their eyes were dark grey with their irises being a bright yellow. Darkness and shadows were seeping out of their bodies giving them the appearance that they were mirages and that they were flying rather than running.

The hyenas suddenly disappeared into the shadows before reappearing in front of the demon, cutting him off from his escape.

The 2 hyenas circled around him, cackling and licking their lips hungrily.

"Now boys come on." He lifted his arms in a show of peace. "I'm sure that having a civil conversation will clear up this misunderstanding."

The hyenas stopped circling and looked at him in amusement. Though the victim took it as a sign that they were willing to listen to his excuse.

"Good now then-!"

The smaller of the 2 suddenly shot out going straight through him and ripping off his legs.

All he could was scream in pain and watch in fear as the 2 hyenas walked slowly to him, drooling in anticipation and laughing at his pain. Their eyes telling him that it was going to be a slow and painful death.

Suddenly the 2 stopped, their expressions turned serious. They lifted their heads and looked on onto the horizon.

The noble-looking devil was confused at this but then realized that this was his chance to escape. Crawling away as quickly as possible, it at first seemed like he would escape as the hyenas paid him no attention, until one of them came on top of him and crushed his skull with its jaws ending his life.

It looked at the corpse before picking it up, no doubt planning to eat it. It looked at its companion, seeing that it was carrying the legs. The 2 nodded to each other before running off together and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Flying overhead was Alexis carrying a mountain load of luggage. He looked down to see the others walking up the slope. Raynare, Kalawarner, Yumi, and Koneko were the only ones carrying large loads of luggages (Koneko by far had the largest). Rias, Akeno and Asia were carrying nothing while Mittlet and Alicia sat on top of Erinys' shoulders.

"Everything good up there?!" Rias called out to him.

"Yep! Things are peachy; I can even see the mansion from up here!" He took a moment to think something over. "Hey sensei! Are you sure those 3 you called are going to know where to find us?!"

"They should be able to track us so you need not worry."

He nodded before looking onward. A scent suddenly invaded his senses, it smelled like barbecue with a hint of demon in it. He saw smoke wavering into the air. At first he thought someone was trying to burn the mansion down, though under closer examination the mansion was still very much intact.

'Someone must be cooking.'

"Hey Sensei! I think those guys you called managed to find the mansion! I'll fly a head!"

He flew off in a burst of speed leaving the others behind.

* * *

Erinys looked at her student flying off before looking straight ahead.

'So they arrived.'

Her expression changed that into annoyance.

'I just know that I'm going to regret calling those 2.'

"Ne, sensei? Are you alright?"

She looked to her right shoulder to see Alicia looking at her worriedly.

"I am fine young one. I am simply just thinking things over."

The group managed to arrive and they were met with an odd sight. They could see Alexis with an odd expression on his face, a tan man hammering something with a war hammer, and twins cooking something in a roaring fire.

The twins were both male and were so identical that they could not tell the difference between the 2 (though if they were to look closely they would see that one was SLIGHTLY taller than the other but it was BARELY noticeable). They both wore white t-shirts that emphasized the muscles they had and wore black cargo pants, had tan skin that was covered in yellow tribal-like markings, had long black hair with crimson streaks, and on top of their heads were 2 simple medium-sized horns.

The 4 noticed the group.

"Yo!" The taller of the twins waved a cooked leg at them. "Want some?"

The one with the hammer stopped hammering before going over to the taller twin and smacking him upside the head.

"Deimos, I seriously doubt they'd appreciate it if you turn them into cannibals."

"Ok, fair point, but what about the fallen angels and the little fledgling? It wouldn't be cannibalizing if they were to eat a demon."

The group looked sick when they heard that those 2 were cooking and eating a demon. Mittlet quickly got off Erinys and threw up in a bush while Koneko looked like she was barely holding it in (though her reaction was probably more based on the fact that she was actually planning on eating the cooked corpse before she heard it was a demon).

Alicia, rather than looking nauseous, looked like she was seriously thinking on the offer.

Alexis noticed his sister's expression.

"Don't even think about it."

He deadpanned.

She pouted at him. "You're no fun Onii-chan."

"The demon that you're...cooking...was he a stray?"

Rias asked when she managed to regain her composure somewhat.

"Eh he was a demon. Whether he was a stray or not...I don't know and I don't care."

That...didn't do anything to reassure her.

"Anyway enough of this, allow me to introduce you to the Master Blacksmith Senji Muramasa," Yumi chocked on her spit from hearing that name while Alexis widened his eyes hearing him sharing the same name as his sword. "and the Twins of Nightmare Deimos and Phobos."

"Yo."

"Wassup."

The twins waved cooked pieces of meat at them. Despite the typical appearance they have as a Nephalem, they had a certain twinkle in their eyes and had mischievous smiles that instantly told everyone that they were pranksters. If it weren't for the fact that they were eating a devil they'd have wonder why they were called the 'Twins of Nightmare.'

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why are they here?"

Erinys looked at Rias for a moment before answering.

"They would be your mentors for the duration of our time here."

"I see. Will you be mentoring us as well?"

"I will rather pour a bucket of acid on myself then teach a bunch of demons."

Rias looked taken aback when Erinys made that statement.

"These 3 are the best of the best and have no quarrels with the 3 factions so they are perfect for the job."

She noticed that Yumi was approaching Senji carefully with a bit of apprehension.

"Excuse me?"

Senji looked at her.

"When Erinys said that you're Senji Muramasa… you wouldn't happen to be THE Senji Muramasa the most famous blacksmith of all of Japan as well as arguably the best blacksmith of all history?"

"That would be me… unfortunately."

The last part was said quietly.

"H-how? How is that possible?"

Yumi was shocked that a famous historical figure of his caliber was here in front of her.

He ignored her and turned his attention to Erinys.

"Is she the candidate for the holy sword you were talking about?"

Yumi instantly stiffened hearing 'holy sword.'

Erinys nodded while everyone, sans the twins, looked confused.

Senji stood up and circled Yumi.

"I see the potential, but honestly speaking she has too weak a will."

Erinys simply let out a sigh.

"And that's why I asked you to come here."

He simply snorted a bit before turning his back on her.

"Why do I sense a strong holy aura from you?"

Senji stopped and turned to stare at Yumi.

"That's because I'm carrying holy swords."

Rias looked at Yumi in concern when she glared intensely at him.

Suddenly multiple swords with demonic power appeared out of the ground startling some.

"Take them out. I want to fight you using them."

Instead of responding he took a look at the swords before sighing in disappointment.

"Are you really a survivor of THAT project?"

That was the wrong thing to say as hatred and rage clouded her mind. She grabbed 2 swords and raced forwards in blinding speeds, thanks to her knight piece. She brought down her swords on Senji's neck, fully intending to kill him. The strike however never met flesh as he blocked it easily with his bo-staff.

Surprised, she had no time to react as he sent her flying backwards with a well aimed kick to the stomach. He still had his leg outstretched as he stared disappointedly at the down knight.

"And you call yourself a knight."

He then got into a fighter's stance. "Training starts now."

He disappeared leaving nothing but a crater from where he stood.

He suddenly appeared behind Asia and, with a light tap on the back of her neck, knocked her out.

"Asia!"

Alexis unsheathed his sword and was prepared to go in, however he was instantly held back by Erinys.

"Sensei?"

"This is their test, not yours."

And so he was forced to become a simple observer.

Rias and Akeno took to the air, Rias shot a powerful ball of destruction while Akeno shot lightning at him, the 2 attacks combining creating a pure force of destruction. Senji merely stood where he was calmly; raising up his staff he spun it with enough speed to create a weak whirlwind. The attacks instantly dispelled when hitting the spinning staff, leaving the 2 in a state of disbelief.

Koneko rushed over and tried to punch him only to be blocked by the staff. He thrusted it forward, slamming it into Koneko's gut sending her flying backwards much the same as he did with Yumi only MUCH harder.

"If that's the best you got then you have no chance of winning the Rating game."

Yumi managed to get back up and thrusted 2 swords into the ground; a wave of demonic swords bursted out and headed towards him. Spinning his staff he made a slashing motion that struck the 1st blade, completely shattering it; the edge of the staff created a shockwave that completely shattered all the blades aimed at him.

Shocked, she did not notice when he was right in front of her until it was too late as he slammed the staff at the side of her head, knocking her out.

A shadow engulfed Saenji. He looked up to see that Koneko had thrown a boulder at him. All he did was roll his eyes before thrusting his staff, completely obliterating the boulder. He ran behind her with enough speed that Koneko thought he teleported. She couldn't react in time as she was taken out with a harsh blow to the head.

He instantly dodged multiple shots of lightning and demonic blasts from Rias and Akeno who were the only ones still capable of battle.

He scoffed.

'So now all that's left is to deal with the weakest of the group.'

He shot out into the air leaving a crater on the ground. With surprising speed and force he was now between them in the air. With a twist to his body he slammed his staff at the back of their heads knocking them out the sky and sending them crashing to the ground. He landed shortly.

He took a moment to observe before he once again sighed in disappointment.

He walked over to Erinys.

"10 days is too short a time to give them a fighting chance, especially when most of them were holding back unconsciously. However it'll be enough for them to be able to hold their own for a while." He looked at Alexis who looked a bit unnerved. "If they have the young pup with them then victory is assured."

He then walked away.

"Damn!"

Erinys and the others who were not at the receiving end of the one-sided battle turned to look at the twins who were applauding.

"Held back quite a lot and yet it was still one-sided!"

Erinys sighed before looking at her student once again.

"When Asia wakes and heals the others, we'll be going over the training regime."

* * *

"Alright! From what I gathered I managed to find your weaknesses and will be able to plan your training accordingly."

Facing Senji were the devils he had curb stomped.

"First up you." He looked at Yumi. "You are exceptionally fast, even by a demon's standards, agile, have good reflexes and have mastered the basics of swordsmanship." She scowled when he practically just called her a very skilled rookie. "However in both strength and defence you are sorely lacking. A simple lucky shot to the legs will be enough to take away your speed, and if your opponent had a strong defence with lots of power you will be a goner. Plus your stamina is pretty low so all the enemy will have to do is tire you out to win."

She didn't like it, but she knew he was right.

"You," He pointed to Koneko. "have the opposite problem. You have excellent strength and defence, however you are incredibly slow. Anyone with incredible speed or who prefers to use ranged attacks will be able to overwhelm you."

"You over there." He pointed to Akeno. "Am I to believe that the queen piece has all the traits of the chess pieces."

She nodded.

"Then the queen piece has been sorely wasted on you. You solely focus on the bishop piece while completely ignoring the knight and rook pieces. Any opponent that specializes in close quarter-combat can simply get close to you and you would not be able to defend yourself properly."

Akeno looked troubled.

He looked at Asia. "Under different circumstances I would recommend that you learn some offensive techniques & spells, however knowing your nature as well as the nature of your Sacred Gear that will prove disastrous."

He turned his attention to Rias. "You basically have the same problem as your Queen, however she has variety while you are simply a one-trick pony. All you really do is send blasts of your Power of Destruction; once the enemy sees that it'll be easy for them to dodge and deflect. Although at the level you are it would also just be simple for them to overpower it easily."

Rias looked annoyed but nodded her head.

"Deimos! Phobos!"

The 2 brothers came forward with wicked grins. Right before their eyes the 2 started to change. Deimos started becoming more animalistic: his claws & fangs lengthened and sharpened, fur sprouted out of his body, and his hair grew even longer and wilder. What appeared was a humanoid hyena.

Phobos instead of becoming an animal, started to...crystallize if that was the right word. His entire body became the same substance that his claws, horns, and fangs were made out of; his horns shifted and expanded until it covered his entire face & head creating a pseudo helmet; his hands shifted and turned into sickle blades.

Despite the differences the forms were monstrous and terrifying.

"Alright these 2 have taken forms that will take advantage of your weaknesses."

"Deimos, you will be facing the demon heiress and the former fallen."

Deimos gave a toothy grin.

"Phobos, you will be facing the self-proclaimed knight and the self-hating nekoshou."

Yumi glared hatefully at him for calling her 'self-proclaimed' while Koneko looked shocked and afraid at the fact that he called her a nekoshou.

"Asia." She squeaked in nervousness. "You'll be coming with me. I'll be teaching you how to cast defensive spells as well as expending your Sacred Gear's abilities." A thought suddenly crossed his mind. "On second thought I'd think it will also be best that I teach you healing magic as there are ways to cancel a Sacred Gear's abilities."

"Okay." She said shyly as she followed him.

He looked at the 3 fallen angel girls.

"I might as well train you 3 as well, so come along."

"""Yes sir!"""

He rolled his eyes at them and the twins simply snickered at their fear.

He walked off with his trainees.

"Alicia! Alexis!"

The 2 mentioned people turned to look at Erinys.

"We'll be training in the forests for the rest of the day. Hopefully when the days passed, Alicia will be able to master her Sacred Gear and you will be able to use your power without going berserk."

""Aye Sensei.""

When they walked off, Alexis turned to look at the devils who were getting ready to fight the twins. Honestly speaking he felt sorry for them.

"Wait… Alicia has a Sacred Gear?!"

* * *

"So all I have to do is imagine who I think is the strongest and strike that person's pose?"

The 2 nodded at her.

"Alright."

She instead took a sort of meditative pose and closed her eyes. Alexis widened his eyes when he felt her aura darkening yet brightening at the same time. 2 orbs then appeared, floating around her head. One was a pure black that emitted an aura so dark that it brought his worst memories to mind. The pure white sphere on the other hand emitted an aura so bright and warm that it brought about his happiest memories.

Just looking at the 2 orbs was causing the 2 opposite memories to conflict each other, giving him a massive headache.

"Stop!"

He was forced to look away when Erinys grabbed him.

"Sensei?"

She didn't answer and examined his right palm.

"How long… how long have you had this mark?"

He looked as well and was startled to see his black mark had grown until it shrunk back to its original size.

"… Since that incident in the abandoned church."

He didn't understand what got her so concerned; the mark never did anything no matter what he did to it, however with its sudden temporary growth & his sensei's reaction he was inclined to believe that there might be something sinister about this mark.

Her hair covered her eyes preventing anyone from seeing her expression while her hands visibly shook.

"Of all the things… I thought for sure he'd be immune… why him…?"

Alexis was deeply concerned for his teacher.

"Onii-chan…"

He turned and saw Alicia giving him a concerned look; he sent Alicia a reassuring smile telling her he's fine.

Eventually Erinys snapped out of her funk.

"It seems I will have to change my plans on how to train you… Alexis we will be focusing on your emotional control."

He felt unsatisfied. In all honesty he wanted to gain as much power as he can in order to beat the crap out of the fried chicken, but he understood that this was needed. The fact that she showed such a reaction to the black mark means that the situation is dire and that he shouldn't argue with her.

"The fact that you know senjutsu might actually make things easier for us."

""Senjutsu?""

The siblings looked at her questionably.

"Senjutsu is the art of manipulating the life energy, or chakra as some call, of all living things. That was what you had been practicing ever since you reached emergence."

'Life energy?'

He thought back to the time he fought that fallen angel Dohanseek, when his hands & feet were writhed in crimson flames, and also back to the time he stormed the church when he covered himself in a dense aura of protection.

Deciding to test it out he concentrated on the flow of his life energy and was now covered in red touki while his hands & feet were covered in crimson flames.

Alicia stared at him in wonder while Erinys smiled.

'To think you have already reached this level of skill. I am very proud of you my student.'

* * *

A couple hours later the 3 were out of the forest. Alicia was on top of her brother's shoulders and was... juggling her Sacred Gear?

"Sensei, is it really such a good idea for her to do that?"

Erinys simply looked amused. "I see no problem with it."

"Yo! You done for the day?!"

They turned to look at Senji & the twins waving at them. The fallen angels looked tired but no worse for wear. The demons on the other hand...well he got the feeling that they won't wake up until tomorrow even though Asia was healing them.

"It seems you 2 have greatly held back in their training."

Erinys looked at the twins with amusement.

Everyone, besides Senji, that wasn't subjugated to the beat down, looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah well they weren't ready for the real thing yet."

Senji decided to speak. "We should rest for the day. Tomorrow is when the REAL training begins."

He smiled sinisterly.

It could have been Alexis' imagination but he could have sworn he saw the unconscious demons twitch from what Senji said.

'Jeez now I feel really sorry for them.'

And so this was how the first day of training concluded: the devils being curb stomped to the point of humiliation.

* * *

A deserted landscape was full of explosions. Alexis was jumping over tall black pillars to dodge crimson blasts of destruction.

Ddraig was chasing him with fierce ferocity akin to an angry predator.

 **(Come on partner! Is that the best you got?!)**

He sent another blast at him. Alexis continued to dodge the blasts as Ddraig was not letting him have the chance to retaliate. Alexis tried getting closer to him, all the while dodging the blasts. After closing in a considerable distance Ddraig suddenly spat out a wave of crimson fire; unable to dodge he wrapped his wings around himself as the fire engulfed him. The fire dissipated showing Alexis' wings were horribly burned until they instantly regenerated.

Shrugging off the burning pain he flew forward once again. Ddraig was about blast him again however Alexis suddenly dove down, went under him and slammed his entire body on Ddraig's lower jaw forcing him to close his mouth ultimately causing the flames to explode in his mouth.

Using the smoke to his advantage he quickly flew on top of Ddraig's head before he could regain his bearings. Unsheathing his sword, he could feel the sword's bloodlust reacting to his own as he drove it deep into his skull causing Ddraig to roar in pain.

He tried shaking him off, however Alexis held on. He then channeled destructive demonic power into his sword before blasting it into Ddraig's head. An attack of that magnitude would have killed any other being but all that did was create a massive bleeding scar, however it was enough to knock Ddraig out of the sky.

Alexis landed safely on one of the pillars while Ddraig crashed down into the ground creating a large dust cloud.

"You were saying Ddraig?!"

Alexis waited for the dust to clear. When it did he was shock to see that Ddraig was nowhere to be found.

'Where did he-!'

His senses screamed at him to look up, but it was too late as Ddraig's hand slammed onto him as well as completely crushing the pillar he was on.

"God...dammit..."

Alexis was too hurt to continue.

 **(Good battle, however you're a couple thousand years too young to get the best of me)**

"Is that right? Guess I still got my work cut out for me."

He said with a grin.

Ddraig took his hand off him and Alexis picked himself off the rubble.

 **(Well partner glad to see your improving but you should probably wake up unless you want a harsh scolding from your master)**

Alexis shivered a bit.

 **(The next time you come hear you'll be learning how to use the second function of Boosted Gear)**

"Second function?"

 **(The ability to transfer the boosted power to others)**

He looked surprised at this newfound info but simply shrugged and disappeared from his inner world.

Ddraig payed down on the ground deciding to relax a bit.

 **(Who would have thought that my latest host would be a still surviving Nephalem of all beings)**

Though if he wanted to be technical than Alexis was specifically 1/3 demon, 1/3 angel and 1/3 human hence why he has a Sacred Gear in the first place.

Eh, semantics.

 **(Hmmm… wonder how Tiamat's doing?)**

* * *

Back at Alexis' house

Tiamat was currently glaring at Ramsey who was also glaring back at her.

Why they were glaring at each you may ask? Well it may have something to do with the banana muffin that's right between them.

"You do know I'm going to have that muffin either way so just give up." It was then a slight sadistic smile formed on her face. "Or do you want to be burned alive again?"

Her right hand lit up in blue flames to emphasize her point.

Rather than being scared Ramsey simply growled as she unsheathed her claws.

The 2 were getting ready to fight over the muffin until a black blur came out of nowhere and took the muffin from them.

They looked at Kura who was holding the muffin in her mouth while giving them a look of victory before running off with her prize.

The 2 were stunned before looking at each other.

"Truce?"

Ramsey nodded.

"Alright then...AFTER HER!"

They both ran searching for the cat while tearing the place apart, while Kura somehow made it to the roof and ate the muffin contentedly.

* * *

 _Back at the mindscape_

 **(I'm sure she's doing fine...I think)**

* * *

Koneko dodged to the left, narrowly dodging a fist that nearly dug into her face. Her eyes widened as Deimos then twisted and kicked her right at her face. Luckily she managed to block it however the force was enough to send her reeling. Phobos came out of her shadow and tried to axe kick her only for her to narrowly dodge as his kick cratered the ground.

"You're getting better." Deimos complimented her.

"But..." Phobos appeared at her side as he punched her ribs.

"you're still..." Deimos camel kicked her to the air.

"not..." Phobos appeared in the air and slammed his fists down on her.

"good enough!" Deimos finished by spin kicking her to a tree.

They expected Koneko to be knocked unconscious but were surprised to see that she was still in fact awake and for a brief moment a smirk formed before disappearing. The twins looked closely and noticed that her arms had the most bruises out of her entire body, and they realized that she somehow managed to block all of their attacks, though it was also obvious that she could not continue.

"Well…" Deimos smirked.

"Seems we were wrong brother." Phobos commented.

Smoke started gathering in Deimos' hand before he shot it towards her.

The smoke engulfed her. When it cleared her wounds were completely healed and her clothes were also fixed.

"How?" She asked stunned as she didn't even sense any sort of particular energy coming from it.

Deimos simply shrugged.

"I dunno what it is. Phobos and I never bothered to remember these sort of things."

"Hell we don't even know how it works."

Koneko simply gave them a blank look.

Before more could be said Koneko than felt a large surge of VERY familiar energy.

"Is that..." Koneko was too afraid to finish her question.

"Huh, seems the little pup is practicing senjutsu."

Phobos' statement confirmed Koneko's fears however it then raised another question.

"You guys know how to use senjutsu?"

""Nope."" The twins replied.

"We're basically abominations to the world so basically using senjutsu is impossible for us to use."

"Well except for apparently the young pup… though didn't someone once say that if they can't control senjutsu they'd go into some berserk state or something?"

"Yeah they do; man now that's especially going to unpleasant for the young pup."

Koneko instantly ran towards where Alexis was, surprising the twins.

"Oye! We're not done with training yet!"

Koneko didn't listen and disappeared into the forest.

"So much for wanting to get stronger." Phobos grumbled.

The 2 just stood there for a minute.

"Want to go find some blackmail material on the devils?"

"Sure thing, I doubt she's gonna come back anytime soon."

* * *

Koneko was desperately running as fast as she could.

'I need to stop him. I can't let him end up like Onee-sama.'

Though they had little interactions together compared to others and even though she still had some fear of him, she still cared for him greatly. She was afraid that if he continued practicing senjutsu he might end up reverting back to that state he was in back at the abandoned church.

… Or even worse…

She managed to find Alexis. He was sitting in a mediative position near a small lake. His eyes were closed and he was breathing in and out deeply. A faint red aura surrounded him and it appeared that his marks were glowing a faint crimson colour. She noticed that the grass around him was longer and fuller than normal as if someone pumped them full of life.

The energy he was emitting was quite...warm and pleasant in her opinion. It actually made her want to curl up near him and sleep.

She shook her head, snapping out of her trance, and was about to stop him until she felt someone grab her shoulder.

She looked and felt dread when she saw it was Erinys who had stopped her.

"Child, if you attempt to interrupt him now you risk bringing your nightmare to life."

"But..."

She raised her hand to stop her.

"I may not know much about senjutsu but if its anything like the Druid or Shaman Arts then it would help him keep the beast at bay rather than release it."

She was stunned hearing what she said. This went against what she believed about Senjutsu.

Suddenly they felt the flow of chakra increase from him until it receded, disappearing from their senses. Alexis opened his eyes and stretched his arms before standing up.

"Oh hey Koneko, Sensei, didn't know you were there."

He gave them a friendly wave.

Erinys waved back though Koneko simply stared at him.

"If you want to surpass her than learn from him." She whispered in her ear causing Koneko to widen her eyes in shock.

"I best get going." She said as she turned to walk away. "I still have to train Alicia in her Sacred Gear, plus..."

She turned her head to give Koneko a glare which caused her to flinch.

"since someone decided to skip training we now have 2 idiots running around unsupervised. If I'm lucky I can catch them before-!"

"Whooooooooooooooh!"

They heard a loud explosion.

"Too late." She muttered.

"That was awesome!"

"Let's do it again!"

They heard a couple more explosions.

"I better hurry. Hopefully if I get there in time I can stop them from doing any permanent damage."

She disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Koneko was a bit uncomfortable in Alexis' presence.

"Is there something wrong Koneko?"

She stared at him intensely to the point that he started to fidget in discomfort.

"Lexis-senpai...could you please teach me how to use natural energy."

Alexis looked a bit surprised by the request.

"Um, I don't know, I'm not too sure how helpful I'll be since I'm still a beginner."

Her bangs covered her eyes hiding her expression from him.

"Please...I need this...you're the only one that can help me."

She looked directly at Alexis' face with a pleading expression. He flinched at how cute the expression was.

"Alright, I'll do it." He conceded.

She gave him a bright smile.

* * *

Alexis stood in front of Koneko who was sitting cross legged.

"Just out of curiosity, you're some sort of nekomata right?"

"...Yes. How do you know?"

"It's your..." He was about to say scent but figured that will not end well. "aura. I can get a feel of people's auras and inhuman ones tend to have ones unique to their kind."

She nodded in understanding.

"Ok, to start things off try gathering the natural energy around you and mix it with your life-force."

She nodded and closed her eyes. He felt the energy being gathered into her as well as her energy mixing with it essentially making her one with nature. A couple minutes later Alexis widened his eyes.

"Stop."

She opened her eyes and looked at him quizzically.

"Senpai?"

Rather than answering he unsheathed his blade, positioning it in a way that she could see her reflection. She looked and noticed that she had changed. Though it was small it was still obvious; she had turn into her youkai form. She had 2 white cat ears and her eyes were more slitted like that of a cat.

"It seems I'm not the only one who hides beneath a human guise."

It looked like he was contemplating something.

"Koneko watched closely."

He then gathered natural energy into himself. His tribal markings glowed crimson and his body was enveloped in a dense aura of chakra.

"Is that touki?"

"Yes." He paused a bit. "Koneko I won't lie. Even though I picked up senjutsu quite quickly on my own I'm still a beginner of it, so I might screw things up. Yet despite knowing all this would you still put your trust in me?"

"Yes."

She didn't even hesitate.

He smiled.

"Then let's start."

* * *

Alexis carefully placed Koneko on a bed in her room. For the rest of the day he's been teaching her how to manipulate chakra. Needless to say if Koneko hadn't had pryer experience with chakra beforehand the lessons would have taken MUCH longer.

'Oyevay look's like I'm going to have to find a way to put in more training for myself if I'm going to end up training Koneko.'

 **(Don't worry we can just increase the time in your mindscape)**

He sighed in relief.

Before he could leave he heard Koneko muttered "Onee-sama."

He smiled sadly at her before leaving.

* * *

Yumi dodged a swipe that was aimed at her head. Right now she sparring with Senji though this time he was holding back a great deal of his skill and power to make it more fair as well as to make it easier to coach her.

Right now she was holding an orange-red katana that radiated demonic heat yet for some reason had an ice-blue aura to it.

She countered a thrust that was aimed at her gut before attempting to strike his ribs. He blocked it with his staff. Before he could go in for another attack she slammed her sword into the ground; the blade shattered and an explosion of golden flames engulfed him. When it receded, instead of being burned he was completely encased in golden ice.

She created a small brown rapier that screamed of earthen power. Concentrating her magic power an aura of wind engulfed the earthen sword.

Senji broke through the ice only to be assaulted by a wave of sharp crystals. He spun his staff, deflecting practically all the crystals. He looked approvingly at Yumi.

"You're getting better at elemental fusion. Keep it up and you might even be able to create a blade of 2 opposing elements rather than simply fusing your magic into it."

Despite the compliment she scowled at him. She still hadn't forgiving him for his remarks when they first met and there was the fact that he is supposedly a holy sword user.

She stabbed her sword into the ground. A wave of sharp crystals appeared out of the ground heading straight for him. Rather than breaking them he chose to jump up in the air dodging the lethal shards.

As he landed safely she was already upon him, her sword covered in a vortex of sharp wind blades and earthen shards, her sword ready to skewer him in the heart.

He grabbed the tip, preventing it from going forward, his entire hand incased by some crystal-like substance.

"How?!" She asked until she felt something hard hitting her head causing to skip onto the ground before collapsing.

"Some Nephalem have the ability to turn parts of their body into adamant to turn into armour."

He leaned down and offered her his hand but she simply slapped it away and got off the ground.

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that Lexis-kun is doing everything to help us in the upcoming battle I wouldn't even THINK about letting you train me."

She said venomously.

Senji merely rolled his eyes.

"Simply because I carry holy swords that doesn't mean I have anything to do with that idiotic project."

She simply glared at him.

"Tell me something if the young pup Alexis was a holy sword wielder and carried a holy sword himself would you hate him like you supposedly hate me?"

"W-what?"

She looked uncertain at the question.

"You know if you truly have feelings for him you will be able to say no."

Despite what he said she was still unable to answer.

He looked at her in disappointment and started to walk away.

"Since Deimos & Phobos have decided to fool around I'll have to cover them. I'll come back when your head is clearer."

He then added: "If you want to continue practicing you should practice with the young pup, he's about to head towards your direction."

"Hey Yumi!"

She turned to the right to see Alexis waving at her and heading towards her direction.

With a bit of a forced smile she waved back to him neither of them noticing Senji disappearing.

"What were you doing out here?"

"I was practicing my sword skills with Senji before. What about you?"

"Nothing much, I was just training Koneko in senjutsu."

"Oh...Wait What?!"

He was teaching Koneko senjutsu?! But how could this be?!

"Sensitive ears remember?"

"Oh right sorry."

He was covering his ears when she yelled and she couldn't help but find it a tad bit funny.

"Anyway how would like to spar? Sensei is busy with Alicia, Deimos and Phobos are screwing around, Koneko's sleeping, and I'm guessing Senji is busy with the others so I don't have anyone to train with."

Looking at his innocent face she felt like hitting herself for the fact that she even entertained the thought that she could hate him.

"I guess we could."

"Great!"

He jumped back quite a distance surprising her for a moment. He took a stance and unsheathed Muramasa.

"Ready when you are."

She smiled and summoned a pitch black sword.

The 2 met in a clash of blades.

* * *

Watching the 2 spar in the shadows was Senji.

"Hope the pup will be able to help her with her hatred."

His ears perked up.

"You can come out, I know you're here."

A sinister laughter was heard before a body of smoke & shadows formed.

 **"Hm, it seems I can never hide from you."**

"Just what are you doing here Abyss? If Erinys catches you all hell will break use."

The tone he used was neither friendly nor hostile, it was a tone used when dealing with business partners.

 **"Isn't it natural for me to be concerned for the safety of my grandnephew? After all my niece did a terrible job of it before."**

He said in a sarcastic like manner.

"Wasn't it you who stopped her from protecting them as well as sending the Abyssal creatures after them in the first place?"

He simply chuckled as an answer.

 **"Anyway there is something I want you to do for me."**

He then summoned 5 glass cubes.

The first contained a black & red orb, the second had clear liquid, the third had black feathers, the fourth had golden liquid, and the fifth had a blue scale."

"Aura of a devil, tears of an angel, feathers of the fallen, blood of a god, and the scale of a dragon... So you're really going through with this."

Abyss then tossed a pouch to him.

 **"Payment beforehand. Just make it quick."**

He disappeared leaving nothing but a few traces of black mist in his wake.

"I know I'm gonna regret doing this but a jobs a job."

He turned to look at Alexis with a look of pity.

"Looks like your life is about to get a lot tougher young pup."

* * *

Author's Notes

Here is chapter 8 everyone! Our mysterious shadow figure seems to have big plans and seemingly was involved in a tragedy that caused Erinys to hate him with a burning passion.

Alexis seems to be infected with corruption.

Koneko's learning senjutsu from Alexis.

Yumi is now questioning herself about her vendetta with holy swords.

Till next time :)


End file.
